The Baby Theory
by awesome-sadist
Summary: Aphrodite is pissed at the slow romance progress of her favorite Demigod couple so she takes it upon herself to help push the dense idiots to get together ASAP. And oh boy, she's going to do it baby-style. Will the Goddess ever succeed?
1. Supremely Pissed

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing a PJO story. Please do bear with me for any of my inconsistencies and wrong grammar usages.

BTW, they're all 16 in this fic but for the sake of this story let's pretend that Percy didn't confess yet. And Silena and Beckendorf are alive since I like them and I hate it that they died. Anyways, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own everything except this story.

* * *

Chapter One: Supremely Pissed

The twelve Olympian Gods (along with Hades and Hestia) were having their usual gathering to discuss important worldly matters. Like always, the meeting room became chaotic as soon as all the Gods were present.

Zeus and Hera sat in the middle of the table arguing about the amount of women Zeus flirted with within that week.

On the right side of couple, Athena and Poseidon stood nose-to-nose shouting verbal insults and name-calling at each other whereas Artemis kept shooting silver arrows while chasing her twin brother Apollo and his partner-in-crime Hermes.

At the far left of the table Ares and Hephaestus kept sending death glares at each other whilst staying near Aphrodite and Hades, Persephone and Demeter were having a heated discussion about…cereals. Hestia witnessed the Gods' and Goddesses' childish antics in a silent but clearly amused manner.

Surprisingly, Aphrodite wasn't too keen on gushing about the rivalry between her husband Hephaestus and her lover Ares; instead, she was thinking of one Percy Jackson and his beloved love interest, Annabeth Chase.

The goddess was dying to know of his and Annabeth's romantic progress and if both Demigods have started dating already.

She magically pulls out a pink mirror from her non-existent pocket and stares at it intently. The mirror then showed a pink marbled room (she calls it the "Matchmaking Room") full of stings of different colors: golden yellow for the gods, silver for the demigods and plain black for the mortals.

She flicked the mirror again until it focused on the silver strings and squinted to look for the slightly golden one (**A/N** since Percy plunged in the river Styx it kinda makes him slightly immortal). When she saw it, no words could describe how angry the Goddess of Love felt at that moment.

* * *

Aphrodite produced a dark aura after discovering that no string had attached to Percy's yet. She gritted her teeth and found the gesture uncomforting so she decided to take the anger and frustration on something else aside from the now-broken pink mirror she held on awhile ago.

Unfortunately that 'something else' happened to be the council's grand table itself.

Aphrodite angrily flipped the gigantic marbled table, effectively destroying it in the process and had earned the immediate attention of all the Olympians present.

Thirteen pairs of wide eyes stared at her in shock since it was the first time she ever showed physical capability.

The goddess uncharacteristically huffed, sent a 'don't-you-dare-follow-me' look to Ares and glared at the rest like it was their entire fault that Percabeth hadn't dated yet before power walking towards the exit.

As soon as the doors were (*slammed*) closed, the gods looked at each other and shrugged; chaos then resuming like nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, folks!

Hmm, was it good? Bad? Please do tell me, I'd love to hear your reviews. I'm hoping to update soon if ever the number of reviews are many. ^_^

But if not, oh well, so much for my wishful thinking. Anyways, please review! :D


	2. The Devious Plan

**A/N:** Oh yeah, another chapter guys. Thanks for all who read, followed and favored my story.

* * *

It had been hours (or was it days? Honestly, being immortal made time so confusing for Aphrodite) since she locked herself in her pink room. She was still pissed on the fact that Percabeth (the name she created for the pair) hasn't dated yet.

She glanced back at magically-repaired mirror again and sighed. The strings were still unconnected. Now, many people would think that being a Love Goddess is a fun job but in actuality, things just aren't that simple.

Of course, Aphrodite had tried meddling directly on the strings at a certain mortal couple-to-be a thousand years ago and immediately she found out that it was a really bad move.

As soon as she held the two black strings in her hands, it burned and disintegrated before her therefore doing the same to the poor mortals. She stood in shock after the discovery and vowed to never interfere with the strings personally; her way of honoring the lives of the mortals she meddled with.

Aphrodite stood and decided to leave in favor of getting a bit of fresh air. She gazed sadly once at the white door of the adjacent Matchmaking Room and finally left.

* * *

As the blonde goddess walked through the newly constructed hallways, she noticed that the door of Hera's temple was slightly ajar. She cautiously took a peek inside and saw that the Queen of the gods was doing her 'fertility' thing to a mortal couple projected on the mist.

"Since you've done me many great sacrifices and offerings, I will bless you with a child." Hera mumbled to herself, but since the room was large and spacious it created an echo therefore intensifying her voice.

Suddenly an idea popped into Aphrodite's head like a switched light bulb, whatever that is.

"With this, I shall create a life form." The Queen raised a laurel with mortal hairs (_Yuck_, thought Aphrodite) and spoke an ancient incantation.

Aphrodite had no idea why but she made sure to memorize the incantation while she watched as the hairs on the laurel glowed and formed a life. Literally.

She pressed herself hard on the marbled columns to get a good view as Hera wrapped the disgusting-looking life form in the laurel and magically sent it through the mist. When the whole glowing ceased, Aphrodite made a mad dash away from the temple.

As soon as she was out of clearing, Aphrodite squealed like a teenage girl. What Hera created might be the ultimate weapon to be used to finally bring Percabeth together ASAP. Of course, since the goddess was not known for her smarts, she simply imagined things like this:

Baby + Percabeth as the 'parents' = Immediate Couple = happy Aphrodite = happy couple world

She ignored all the consequences and the heavy responsibilities that came along with her plan, but who cares? The rest of the details are up to them, not her; after all, she's simply the planner, not the actual laborer. With that happy thought, the Goddess skipped her way all through her temple/room.

* * *

As soon as Aphrodite reached her room, the gears in her head started working. ('_The what in the what? I should probably never hang out with Athena again. It makes me feel paranoid.' _thought the goddess.)

Before her plan could be realized, (_'You're really rubbing on me, Athena dear.'_) she needed some DNA from the victims first.

The goddess was thankful for the fact that hanging out with Athena made her understand human anatomy and creativity, so she was able to know about the DNA stuff mortals spout on books.

She had no one to do the errand for her (as if she'd waste her time collecting disgusting hair balls) but one certain god appeared in her mind. She smiled deviously.

* * *

"Ares darling!"

The God of War looked behind him to see who was calling him. He grinned when he saw his beautiful lover and cautiously looked for any traps or secret hidden cameras made by Hephaestus before finally reaching out to kiss her.

As soon as the make-out session was done, Aphrodite fixed her hair and make-up before giving Ares her best puppy-dog eyes. Immediately the god gulped.

"Darling, you know that I love you, right?"

_Uh-oh_, Ares thought.

* * *

Percy had a weird dream. It all started like this:

He was walking along a dark, deserted forest somewhere in America. He didn't know specifically where, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with his not-so-secret crush -Annabeth's - hometown.

He kept walking along the dark path and finally came to clearing. The sight before him made Percy shake in barely-suppressed anger.

Annabeth had her back against a giant oak tree trembling violently as Ares, Percy's most loathed god, advanced towards her with a small dagger in hand. He smiled in a sinister way and said:

"Do not worry, daughter of Athena, for I am simply doing an errand."

Percy thought Annabeth had a good reason to be worried. The god was, after all, backing her up against a tree with a dagger held dangerously on level with her throat. Percy tried to move but his legs felt like lead, and for some reason, he couldn't even open his mouth.

He felt so angry and helpless at the same time as he watched his not-so-secret crush in danger. Ares must've felt his anger since he turned to his direction and smiled coldly.

'_Well, well, if it isn't lover boy. So glad you could join us, but I'm afraid I'll have to let you out of this private matter..'_

Percy woke up in a start. He remembered the dream so vividly he was afraid of what that blasted god may do to his err, beloved.

He immediately scrambled to get changed and hurriedly left the Poseidon cabin to search for Annabeth. He was filled with dread after Malcolm - Annabeth's half sibling- told him she hadn't returned from her vacation yet.

Thankfully Grover was there to listen to his dream and to offer him company. As soon as he finished relaying his dream, Grover looked uncomfortable and nervous but at least he hadn't started chewing his shirt.

"I dunno, man. Maybe we could inform Chiron-"

"No! Chiron must not know!"

"Okay, okay, no telling Chiron. But maybe we could send a secret search party for Annabeth, courtesy of Juniper's tree nymph siblings and friends."

"You're the best, G-man. Say thanks to your girlfriend for me too."

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

Thankfully, they needed not to worry about their plan since Annabeth arrived later in the afternoon. She had a frown on her face but nonetheless she looked perfectly fine.

Percy couldn't help but run towards her and engulfed her in his arms. She worried him so much that he hadn't really thought about the consequences of his actions.

Annabeth on the other hand, stood frozen in shock and felt her face grow hot. The looks her fellow campers wore made her want to dig a hole and just die there.

Chiron's arrival was the last shot. Her face burned so hot she wondered if Percy could feel her heat. Speaking of Percy-

"Umm."

Percy let go of Annabeth as if she was a plague after hearing Chiron's *obviously fake* cough. The centaur's eyes twinkled in mischief as he stared at both of them, particularly longer towards Percy.

"Well, that was quite a show-" Cue snickers and giggles from the campers, "but we must let Annabeth rest. I'm sure she's tired from her travel. Travis, Connor, will you?"

"On it, Chiron." Replied the Stoll brothers as they held Annabeth's luggage and escorted her to her cabin.

"Now run along all of you, you still have activities to do. That includes you too, Percy."

Percy's face flushed as he made his way towards the lake. The sound of laughs, snickers, giggles and chants of what sounded suspiciously like Percabeth echoed through the camp.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's probably not that great. Anyways, I'd love to hear from you so please review! :)


	3. The Baby is formed and an Extra Chapter

**A/N:** I just realized how rude I am towards my reviewers. I never actually respond to them since honestly, I don't know what to say. I have horrible socializing skills and I think that if ever I start a conversation with them, I'll just end up making things awkward.

But I thank from the bottom of my heart all those who reviewed; as a sign of gratitude, I'll list all your names (or pen names, whichever) here. Again, thank you so much for everything. You guys are the best.

crazy-fool , TailsDoll13, Karizma Im, captaindauntless, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, Elia19 , Raspberriee Kisses, Guest, Rainidaze, Guinevere137 , lileverlark, DaughterofZeus-NieceofPosiedon, LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3, Lexie Daughter of Athena

I'll do the list of followers and faves on the next chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 3 and I hope you'll enjoy it.

BTW, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends (in real life of course), Shaira Jean a.k.a Crazy-Fool. Thanks for always being there for me. You go, girl!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Baby is formed

Percy and Annabeth sat by the canoe lake talking about their recent vacation. The two finally had time to hang-out after a hectic afternoon of avoiding and tuning out catcalls and whatnot by fellow campers.

The soft blow of the wind, the lovely sunset view and the feel of their feet soaked in the cool lake made them sigh in utter bliss and relaxation. Everything felt so perfect (_and romantic_, Percy thought) that both teens ignored the eavesdroppers and their giggles behind the bushes.

After a minute of complete silence, Percy decided to voice out the thing that bothered him all day. So naturally, he asked the blonde beside him.

"What did Ares do to you?"

At Annabeth's confused look, Percy started explaining what he saw in his dream and noticed the frown forming on her face.

"Actually, Lord Ares came to cut some of my hair." She said after he said out his piece.

To prove her point, Annabeth removed her scrunchie and let the golden curls tumble gently on her back. Percy gaped for a moment but managed to close his mouth when she turned to look at him.

She pointed out to the uneven chop on the right side and sighed. "Thankfully this could be hidden when I tie my hair."

"But why would that idiot cut your hair?"

Annabeth sent him a sharp look. "Percy, Lord Ares might hear you; keep the insults to a minimum. And to answer your question: I have no idea."

The sound of the horns echoed through the forest signaled that it was dinner time. Percy decided to end the discussion and helped Annabeth to stand. She smiled and proceeded to tie her hair back to the usual ponytail but was stopped when Percy grabbed her hand.

"Don't. I like it better when it's down."

And he led her back to the dining pavilion, never letting go of her hand or looked back at her in favor of hiding his red face. Too bad he missed her blush.

* * *

"Milady?" Ares knocked gently on Aphrodite's door. Who knew the God of War could be so gentle?

"Darling!" The Goddess jumped unto Ares' arms as soon as she opened the door. "I take it that my request came out well?"

Ares said nothing but handed her a small vial containing strands of curly blond hair. Aphrodite squealed and kissed him and proceeded to tell him her theory after seeing his questioning look.

After the beautiful Goddess finished telling her lover about her ingenious plan, Ares, as usual, looked bored and uninterested since it does not involve bloodbath and fighting.

"Can't the prick man up and have some balls for once?" He asked.

"Oh shush, dear. He's probably too shy to confess. Besides, this makes things all the more fun, doesn't it?"

"As long as you're happy doing this. But still, I think the prick really needs to have some guts -or balls- or whatever mortals call it."

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

And the two deities did some very naughty things that needed not to be discussed further.

* * *

Hours after the make-out session, Aphrodite finally managed to compose herself to proceed to the next step of her plan.

She glided through the hallways looking as graceful as ever and had reached her temple. But before she closed the door, she glanced at her surroundings for any possible threats and finally succumbed herself inside.

Aphrodite smiled as she saw the beautiful gigantic statue of herself (courtesy of Annabeth, who else?) that led to her altar of pink marble decorated by miniature dove figurines.

She placed a pink scarf on the table (she didn't use laurel since she thought it was weird) along with the vial containing Annabeth's hair and an orange cloth filled with blood that belonged to Percy.

She got the cloth when Ares returned to Olympus after his battle with Percy a few years ago. Aphrodite didn't know why but she kept the cloth that stuck on the tip of the god's weapon and placed it in a small vial. She was thankful of her decision awhile back since she wouldn't have to worry about getting Percy's DNA and at the same time risk any more suspicion.

She also placed a brown teddy bear on her altar that would serve as the 'body' of the artificial child. She knew that she couldn't make an actual life since it wasn't in her power so she simply compromised and substituted (big words she learned from Athena).

Aphrodite was nervous that all this might backfire but in the end her determination won. She closed her eyes and repeated the enchantment that she learned from Hera (and a bit of magic from Hecate's teachings).

Her altar table glowed brightly as the hair and cloth emerged within the teddy bear. Soon, a sleeping human child lay in front of the worn-out goddess. All the creation had sucked out Aphrodite's powers but she managed to at least bless the child with good looks before slumping down on the cold pink floor.

"Phew, I am never ever gonna do this again." The goddess mumbled as she panted for breath. After a moment of collecting herself, Aphrodite stood to check out her creation for the first time.

An adorable sleeping infant wrapped in pink silk presented itself to the goddess. Aphrodite managed to contain an excited scream as her eyes darted to look at the infant in a scrutinizing manner.

A turf of dark curly black hair spread haphazardly towards different directions, tanned skin but a bit paler and eyes that when opened revealed a combination of gray and green- for short, the child was absolutely gorgeous. And apparently, it was a He.

Things are definitely going to be good this time.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys wouldn't mind but I'm gonna put a part two since I'm having sooo much fun writing this..

Part 2: Chiron gets to be a Grandpa

It was midnight at the Big House when a knock on the door was heard. Chiron was the only one inside since he had some files to be arranged and honestly the knock surprised him. He was as sure as Zeus that all the campers were asleep –it was obviously midnight and no camper would dare to willingly let the harpies eat him/her. So it was quite a surprise to hear a loud knock.

Chiron silently wheeled his way (he was in his human form since his lower half had taken a rest) towards the door with a bow and arrow on hand. He raised his guards and carefully opened the oak doors to find-

Nothing.

The centaur was baffled and blinked a few times before lowering his weapon and shrugged. He was about to head back when he saw it: a white basket carved with roses and doves and a blue blanket with a letter clipped on it.

Chiron was surprised to see an infant sleeping peacefully on the said basket. He took the basket inside and settled it along with the infant on the table and proceeded to read the letter.

_Dear Chiron,_

_I've decided to make you my partner-in-crime for my so-called Baby Theory. No dear, you couldn't and must not refuse a Goddess or you'll soon face consequences._

_Anyways, I want you to make Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth's couple name- squeal!-) spend time together as much as possible until they confess and start dating. The baby will be the bridge of their soon-to-be relationship and you must force them to look after him (I mean the infant)._

_Oh, in case you're wondering, the lovely child isn't real; I've conjured him from a teddy bear and their DNAs and he'll disperse as soon as the task is done._

_I will be watching the progress of their relationship here in Olympus. If you don't do your job properly, I'll turn you into a full-pledged horse, okay dear?_

_With Love,_

_Aphrodite_

_PS: The basket's magical. Just ask anything that you need for the infant and it'll just appear. Don't forget to tell them that. And oh, he doesn't have a name yet. XOXO_

Chiron sighed exasperatedly after reading scented the letter written in beautiful cursive handwriting. The Goddess of Love really loves meddling with people's affairs. He guessed that she was fed up with the slow progress of his favorite students (he admits he secretly ships these two) and had taken the matter in her own hands.

"Yep, you've guessed right."

Chiron almost screamed in an unmanly manner. Almost.

Standing beside him is the ever-beautiful Goddess of Love and Beauty dressed in pink Grecian robe. Aphrodite flashed him a set of perfectly white teeth and carefully approached the infant.

"Uh, milady, I do not wish to sound so rude but what are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"I wanted to check things again before my theory could start. I'll upgrade the infant into a year old." The baby glowed and sure enough, he grew big; about the size of an actual one year old toddler.

"What will I tell them, Milady?"

Aphrodite waved a dismissive hand. "That's for you to figure out since I'm done with my work already. I know you could come up with something, dear. Ooh! I can't wait!"

"But-"

"You're going to ask how the infant would know his parents, right? Don't worry; I know the boy is intelligent enough. You forgot who his mother and grandmother are."

Chiron was about to say something when Aphrodite interrupted him again. "Adieu!" And with a snap of her fingers, the goddess was gone.

The centaur sighed and muttered, "Gods."

He turned to the direction of the infant who was now wide awake by the way. Intelligent gray-green eyes stared at the older man and said, "Gwampa."

Chiron knew normal babies would only be able to say Mama or Dada; this child clearly inherited Annabeth's intelligence since he was able to say such a difficult word with ease.

"You're going to cause a lot of trouble, young one." He said as he lifted the infant and kissed him on the forehead like an affectionate grandfather would.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, folks! This might probably the longest chapter I've ever written. So, how do you find my idea of creation? Good? Bad? Weird? *laughs*

Anyways, if you've got any questions that needed to be clarified, feel free to drop it as a review. I'll post the answers on the shout out corner on the next chapter.

Review please! ^_^


	4. The Parents part I

**A/N: **Your reviews, favs and follows have greatly made me very happy. I'm inspired to write as soon as I could and I do hope that this'll satisfy you guys. If not, well, you could just send me negative reviews/feedbacks, right? Right.

As promised, this corner is dedicated to the people who faved/followed this story. Thank you soooo much! PS- If you're not listed here, PM me immediately so that I could edit.

19DaughterOfAthena99, A Nonamed foe, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Amandla123, Annabethchase29, Anotherfacelessdemigid, BlackandSilverMonkey, Creamoe, E. E. Terrill, Elia19, EnlightenedElementalWarrior, Guinevere137, Lady Loophole, Les 3 Magnifiques, Lexie Daughter of Athena, LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, MakingMarauderMischief, PinkBubblesGem4444, Rainidaze, Raspberriee Kisses, Sakura088, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Underworld's Rules, WElaine21, anonymous-cognito-enigma, captaindauntless, dont judge a book by its cover, frikki90, giggles11228, greekgeek25, imagine-tht, kelseyPJHP1997, koolkimoov ,lileverlark, misshotwolf, misty willows, primrosedawneverdeen, 52, sophiecullen1996, storyteller1333, CottonCandyMonster, I am a naiad glad to serve u, Perseus Jackson Rules, TailsDoll13, batgirl94, cocky-gurl, nickie1316, rider-84

Shout-out corner

Cutie Pie- thanks for asking. Aphrodite learned to do a bit of magic because of Hecate. Now, if you're gonna ask how she convinced to teach her magic: she threatened that she'll introduce the essence of permanent make-up and her irreversible beauty blessing. There!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Parents Part 1

The morning after last night's incident, Chiron arranged an emergency Head Counselors' meeting to introduce the child to his parents. He wanted to collect everyone so that it'll appear as though everything was completely unplanned.

Not only that, Chiron was as sure as Athena that Aphrodite wanted a very 'grand' encounter, especially when it comes to Percabeth. Pleasing gods surely take a lot of careful planning; he swears on the River Styx that he could almost feel a migraine, that is, if centaurs ever have ones.

* * *

Percy surprisingly had a normal night's sleep. By normal, he meant no monsters chasing him or no strange premonitions that could lead to another great prophecy. In fact, he savored it so much that he decided to sleep in late; unfortunately the gods weren't always (make that never) in his favor (well, except Poseidon, of course).

A loud knock echoed throughout the interior of Cabin Three. Percy groaned and buried himself deeper to the comforts of his soft bed. After a minute of attempting to block the noise out, the son of Poseidon finally have had enough so he forced himself to open the damned door.

"What?" He asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, good morning to you too, Seaweed Brain."

Apparently that woke him up. His vision cleared immediately so he was able to see Annabeth with her usual smirk and intimidating stormy gray eyes. He was about to retort when he noticed something different about her that day.

Instead of the usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts, Annabeth wore a simple white summer dress that reached above her knees with a light gray jacket that brings out the color of her eyes. The only thing that remained in ordinary was her bead necklace. Heck, even her Converses were replaced by cream-colored doll shoes. A pair of freaking doll shoes!

"Hello! Earth to Seaweed Brain?"

"W-What?" Percy asked rather stupidly. Thank gods his mind was still too hazy to have the decency to command his face to blush.

"Gods, you really are such a Seaweed Brain. I said you should get ready as soon as possible because we are having the Head Counselors' meeting this morning."

"Okay. But what on Hades' Realm are you wearing?" He suddenly blurted. Now that the words are out, Percy thought it sounded rather insulting than genuinely curious to which what his original intention was.

"I know right? Gods, I totally loathe those Aphrodite kids right now. They ransacked all my clothes and replaced it with super girlish ones!" Thankfully Annabeth seemed to take his words as pure curiosity.

_Mental note to myself: Thank all the Aphrodite kids later._

"Anyways, you should really prepare now. I'll see you at the Big House at 9. And oh, by the way, nice drool trail!"

Annabeth then ran towards the Big House, her blonde hair flying in a very flattering manner as she left a very red-faced Percy by his cabin door.

* * *

When Percy arrived at the Big House, it was chaotic, as usual.

Ping pong balls bounced everywhere: some were harmless while others were thrown a hundred miles per hour. Empty cans of cheese spray littered the floor but then again, Grover ate most of the trash away but still, cheese decorated the walls and table and some even reached the ceiling.

Travis and Connor Stoll ('_What is Connor doing here? I thought Travis was head counselor for Hermes cabin?'_ thought Percy) were playing pranks on Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Will and the rest of the counselors. This totally explains the complete mess, by the way.

Beckendorf looked calm and cool as he sat beside his girlfriend Silena who was at the moment busy styling Annabeth's hair into an elaborate French braid.

Percy took a seat next to Annabeth, completely ignoring the sly looks and the temporary silence that came along with it and attempted to start a casual conversation with her. Silena thought it was rather sweet of him to do so.

"Aww, you guys are sooo cute! And Percy dear, doesn't Annabeth look stunning today? We're still waiting for your 'thank you', though."

"Shut up, Silena." Annabeth mumbled, but she looked red in the face. Percy thought he looked much, much worse.

* * *

"Ehem." A voice suddenly interrupted all of them.

The campers inside managed to get seated, wiped the cheese-decorated table clean (the Stoll brothers slid on the table and used their selves as rags) and shoved the empty cans and ping pong balls under Grover's hooves all under five seconds flat; a feat none of the Demigods were proud of.

Chiron strutted his way towards them; obviously ignoring the fact that there were still cheese spray on the walls and ceilings, the Stoll brothers looking brightly orange from head to toe and Grover's hooves raised from the pile of trash underneath.

"How are you all today?" He asked as if all of them were kindergarteners.

"Cheesy." Travis replied as he wiped the cheese off his face as did Connor.

"Well, I'll ignore that. Anyways, I've gathered all of you here because of a certain incident."

"Is that the one causing the weird noises coming from the room across the hall?" Annabeth asked perceptively.

"Why yes, very good, Annabeth. You see, last night, we had a certain err, visitor. And apparently, we could not locate his parents. Godly and mortal, I mean." Chiron explained.

"Whoa, he got lost?" Percy asked.

"Well, you could say that." He replied vaguely.

"Please stop beating around the bush Chiron, I can sense that there's something you're not telling us." Annabeth said calmly as all eyes stared at the centaur accusingly. Chiron smiled; as expected of the daughter of Athena.

"Alright. I'll make things clear and simple: we found a baby last night."

"A what?!" Disbelief and shock were painted on the campers' faces.

"I think things would be much simpler if I bring the evidence." Chiron gestured at the door. Suddenly, Mr. D entered carrying a toddler with gray-green eyes and messy curly black hair.

There was tense silence. When the child locked eyes with Percy, he screamed. "Dada!"

All eyes now turned to Percy as he started sweating. Mr. D looked at him in disdain.

"I hope next time you won't bring your offspring in camp, Phineas Johansson." The God of Wine said as he stomped his way and placed the toddler on Percy's shaking arms and exited, all the while grumbling incoherently.

Unbearable silence still filled the room. Percy decided he would at least defend himself.

"It's not true, you guys! I swear this kid isn't mine! I haven't even scored a girl at all throughout my 16 years of existence!"

As soon as the words were out, Percy wanted to die from embarrassment. He could literally translate each and every one of their expressions and read their minds.

_Travis: Dude, I feel sorry for Percy. Maybe we could arrange someone for him so that at least he'd have experience?_

_Connor: You're right. But I think Annabeth is better suited for that. *Mental fist bump with Travis*_

_Silena: Oh my. That's just too tragic!_

_Beckendorf: I told him to ask Annabeth out on the fourth of July. He would've been enjoying his life right now._

_Katie: I really shouldn't be hearing this. Poor Annabeth!_

_Clarisse: What a total dick. He couldn't even man up and ask Princess Curls out. Tch!_

_Chris: I am so gonna talk to him after this._

_Pollux: So that's why Dad says he's a total loser._

_Will: He has the looks so what's his problem?_

_Grover: I'm sorry, Perce. I thought you had things all under your control._

_Annabeth: According to the Fourth Edition of Webster's dictionary for Students, score may be a noun which means a record of points, or a verb that means to make or cause a point…_

Really, Annabeth? I just confessed something so embarrassing yet all you care about is reciting the whole dictionary?

And how come she's almost always mentioned in the minds of everyone as if she's the one I want? Which is totally true by the way. Am I really that obvious? Gods, I thought I did a great job hiding it!

* * *

"Okay, I'm definitely convinced that Percy really is the father. All the similarities point out to him, well except for the eyes. So much for Percabeth." Silena said firmly but murmured the last one. All the campers, excluding Annabeth, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey! This is all crazy! You've based that just purely from our looks? Chiron, please tell me you're not agreeing with them." Percy turned to the centaur in desperation.

"I'm sorry child, but I'm just as convinced as they are. Anyways, I've got to talk to Mr. D about certain things. I'll be right back, all of you." Chiron said as he strutted his way out to the office.

"No way." Percy mumbled. Suddenly the kid in his arms made a 'grab-me!' gesture from his left side. The child continued squirming while Percy readjusted him so that he wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong with you, kiddo?" He asked as the fussing continued. The campers stared at him but he ignored it in favor of calming the kid down.

"M-Mama! Mama!"

"Who?" Percy turned his head at the same direction where the child was looking. All he saw were the girls looking at the child in concern. Not helping.

"Mama!" He leaned closer, forcing Percy to move his feet.

"Seriously, kid, what's wrong?" His patience was starting to wear thin. Apparently, he said the wrong thing since the child started crying. The crying-slash-screaming continued to rise in terms of pitch and volume. Even his Achilles Heel did not render to lessen the pain on his eardrums. The rest started to distance themselves away from him all the while covering their ears.

"Oh Gods, please stop crying."

The weight in his arms and the ear-throbbing cry suddenly disappeared. Percy opened his eyes and saw Annabeth calming the child down. She moved around until the cries decreased to whimpers. Everyone in the room stared at her in awe, their jaws slacking.

"What?" Annabeth asked them as she realized all eyes were on hers.

"How- how did you do that?" Percy asked in his typical Seaweed Brain manner.

"I have brothers, remember? I took care of them for a while whenever my dad and stepmom are out."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for calming him down for me." Percy then made his way to Annabeth to take the child back in his arms. The kid refused and burrowed his face on Annabeth's chest.

"Hey, buddy. C'mon, go back to daddy, okay?"

There was this unexplainable tension in the room when the child still refused to look at Percy. The campers exchanged uneasy looks with Annabeth. Having fed up with this ordeal, Percy forcefully (but gently) grabbed him from the armpits and lifted him off of the girl.

Even when Percy grabbed him, the kid continued to lean towards Annabeth; again making that 'grab-me!' gesture. Finally frustrated that no one understood him, he shouted in his cute baby voice: "Mama!"

The campers' jaws dropped in shock while Annabeth and Percy looked mortified.

"MAMA?!" They all chorused.

* * *

**A/N: ** Cliffhanger much? Teehee. Anyways, I'm sorry if it's a cliffhanger. There's still so much more to write but I decided to cut it into two parts since I feel weird writing a 2000++ chapter. I don't know why but it just makes me feel paranoid.

On the bright side, I think I may be able to update this Saturday or Sunday; I'm writing the second part as we speak. And oh, please tell me your opinions about this chap. I would be glad to hear from you, so please review! ^_^


	5. The Parents part II

**A/N: **Another chapter, people! Hmm, I've realized I haven't done the disclaimer after Chapter 1, so I'll probably do it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, just this fic.

Thanks again to the people who reviewed:

**LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3, Anonymous, Lol, ****captaindauntless****, ****Lexie Daughter of Athena****, ****HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES****, ****Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades****, ****TailsDoll13****, ****I am a naiad glad to serve u****, ****Mr. Invincible****, ****A Nonamed foe****, ****Raspberriee Kisses**

* * *

"MAMA?!" They all chorused.

Annabeth managed to calm down and was thoughtful enough to grab the kid from Percy and shush him up. Silena was the first one to break free from the trance.

"YES! Percabeth prevails!" Finally that woke everybody up.

"So are you the mother, Annabeth?" Katie voiced out everybody's thoughts. Annabeth remained impossibly calm and collected, making Percy jealous of her ability to do so.

"That's highly and completely illogical, Katie. Why on Mt. Olympus would you think so?"

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed Annie, he just called you his mom." Connor deadpanned.

"Do not call me Annie!" She barked fiercely at him. "And I heard the child. I think it's just like the way baby chicks call the first person they see as their mom. Besides, we don't have any absolute similarities and I haven't had a boyfriend since birth. You all know that." She said confidently.

"Yes that might be it, but the kid's definitely got intelligence. And his eyes are a bit grayish- which we all knew that only an Athena child possesses. And who, pray tell, aside from you is close enough to Percy?" Will pointed out.

Annabeth cursed silently in her head. Will Solace was good and perceptive enough; she knew everybody thought so, too. She adjusted the child until his head rested on her shoulder. She was ready to make a reply when Will continued again.

"What about the way where Athena children were born? Aren't all of you just born purely from the mind? So even if you claimed that you haven't had a boyfriend, the idea of procreating from the mind is still valid and might be a possibility, right?"

Four words popped in Annabeth's mind right now: Damn you, Will Solace.

"It's true that we were born from the minds of our mother. But honestly, we are only their offsprings; our powers are only half as much as that of the goddess Athena and there's still the possibility that it would not happen. The notion is very much questionable."

"_Nobody, and I mean nobody wins an argument when I'm around"_, Annabeth thought to herself.

* * *

"Actually, it's not that much questionable." A new camper decided to join the debate. All eyes turned to Malcolm Watson (**A/N: totally created his surname**)as he strolled inside the meeting room.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Pollux asked him.

"I came to ask Chiron permission to use the open area as a volleyball court and I couldn't help but overhear your conversations. I must say it intrigued me."

"Well, what's your notion?" Annabeth asked distractedly as the kid in her arms turned to look at Percy.

"I think the idea of procreation using the mind is quite probable." Malcolm started.

Annabeth's eyes turned extra thunderstorm dark. "What do you mean?"

"Athena children are born when both the mother and the father share an explicit bond that is quite different from others. If, for example, they share the same love and passion for something, then at that time, the child can be created. I believe you and Percy both share an explicit bond from the years you've spent together only, it is masked by your faux best friend act."

"And your point is?" Annabeth practically scowled, her calm façade slowly breaking.

"My point is that since we are Demigods- half God, half mortal-, our way of procreation might need physical attachments after all. Stuff like kissing, holding hands and hugging may help trigger it. Answer honestly you two: have you held hands?"

Everybody inside held their breath as they waited for them to answer. "Yes." They confirmed rather inaudibly. Silena, Katie and Clarisse smirked.

"Did you hug?"

"Yes." The Stoll brothers and Grover fist-bumped while Chris and Pollux smiled.

"Did you..kiss?"

There was a long pause. Percy locked eyes with Annabeth for a moment, then: "Yes/Yeah."

Malcolm, Beckendorf and Will smirked triumphantly.

"Well, that solves everything. The final thing that gives everything out is the massive headache you had a few months ago, Annabeth." He concluded.

* * *

"Wait, the kid's already a year old. How did that happen if Princess Curls here only had that massive headache a few months ago?" Clarisse asked for the first time that day. Malcolm gave her a wry smile.

"Actually when the Athena kids are born, he/she usually has matured for a bit. My father told me I appeared on the doorstep already a year and a half old."

"Whoa, seriously?" Grover murmured.

"Yes, it's quite true. I was a year old when I was sent by Lady Athena." Annabeth confirmed rather glumly. She started getting angry since she knew that all the facts were true and valid.

"And this is exactly why Athena kids act more maturely than the rest. Any clarifications?" Malcolm asked while everyone aside from Annabeth and the child shook their heads. "No? Well, alright, I guess that made everything clear. And oh, congratulations on the baby, Percy and sister dear."

Annabeth fumed so much they all started to back away from her. The only thing keeping her from her indestructible wrath is the fact that the child is in her arms at the moment. She sent a look of loathing towards Malcolm and Will and practically avoided meeting Percy's eyes.

Before things could get any more awkward, Chiron finally entered the building. "So, have you children found out about the mother?"

They sent only a uniformed stare at Annabeth and Chiron knew they got it. "Okay. First things first: you need to move to Cabin Three, Annabeth."

"What?!" Annabeth and Percy shouted at the same time.

"Why are you surprised? Isn't it natural?" Chris asked rather too innocently.

"Yeah, and don't tell me you dislike the idea, huh, Percy?" Travis gave a suggestive wiggle of his brows. Percy turned red all over his face and neck.

"Travis! Stop making them uncomfortable! They're already having enough trouble for one day. Cut them some slack." Katie nagged the older Stoll.

As the topic seemed to ignite the camper's mouths at the same time, they started talking incessantly. Percy used this opportunity to sneak closer to Annabeth when she didn't notice.

"So, uh, are you okay?"

Annabeth gave him a blank look. "Really, Percy? You ask me if I'm okay?"

"Uh, I meant to ask if you're okay with everything going on. I mean, you know, with the child and accusations and-"

Annabeth's snort cut him off. She shook her head in disbelief and met his eyes. "You're ranting, Seaweed Brain. Honestly, I'm not okay yet, but I'm trying my best to cope up with this unexpected err, situation of ours. But don't worry, I won't leave you; I'm at fault here."

Percy put his hands on her shoulder, ignoring the fact that the child was sending him death glares for stealing away his pillow spot, and held serious eye contact. "Annabeth, I'm at fault too. You don't have to blame yourself since we're both in this together. I may not do so well but I promise you, I'll do my best to make both of you happy. Okay?"

Annabeth was so stunned she couldn't reply so she opted on nodding her head. Gods, he should really know how much that meant to her. The list of why she loves Percy Jackson just earned another tally.

"Dada, Mama." The boy pointed a chubby finger at the direction of the campers. Percy and Annabeth both realized he was trying to warn them that there were still people in the room. Any more of their private moment would've been eavesdropped by one Silena Beauregard.

"Thanks buddy, we get you. You're a genius." Percy whispered gently as he kissed the kid's forehead.

And exactly five seconds after that, all eyes were turned to them again.

* * *

"Ooh! It's just like living at an apartment! Gosh, that's just so cute and married couple-like!" Silena squealed like a typical Aphrodite child would.

"Scandalous!" Grover exclaimed.

"No, it's pretty much manly." Beckendorf pointed out.

"It's the right thing to do, I think." Katie said.

Before everyone started talking again at the same time, Chiron cleared his throat. "So that ends today's meeting. You are all dismissed and are required to return to your cabins."

"Chiron! Can I have the honors to redecorate the bedroom arrangement of Cabin Three?" Silena asked with a glint in her eyes.

Chiron exchanged looks with Annabeth and had a mental conversation.

_No, Chiron, please don't let her do it._

_But she has a point, Annabeth. You'll need to sleep together in the same room._

_Do you want to get punished once Mother knows about this?_

_No, I don't want to be turned into an owl. But you know Silena's personality; she won't stop at nothing._

_Grr. Fine. But don't let her redecorate the room. Gods forbid how much Percy and I would dread living there._

_What am I supposed to tell her, child?_

_Just tell her to place my belongings there or whatever. Knowing Percy, he won't let us go back until dinner's over. Please, please Chiron!_

_Alright, child._

"Uh, child, why don't you just place Annabeth's belongings there? We mustn't redecorate the entire cabin since we're not yet sure if we're really not getting anymore campers there."

Silena pouted but accepted the offer. "Okay, wardrobe inspection is alright for me too."

"Alright, you may all go."

As the campers started leaving the Big House, Percy grabbed the basket and waited until they were the last to go out.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth, kiddo, want to hang out at the lake?"

Annabeth smiled. "Okay." She turned to the child in her arms. "Do you want to?"

The child gave a cheeky grin and the teens laughed as they made their way to the lake.

* * *

_Olympus_: _Aphrodite's Point of View (POV)_

OH MY GODS- wait; I am one, so never mind. Anyways, that was TOTALLY CUTE and SO WORTH IT! (Hugs a huge pink pillow nearby and accidentally throws her magic mirror-turned-TV on the wall)

Ah, my theory's just beginning. Gosh, all of it totally compensates for my temporary power depletion. But, Chiron had been less than helpful today.. Hmm, I decided not to punish him yet since I'm too happy!

And what was the name of that Athena child again? Malcolm? Oh yes, I think so. MALCOLM DEAR YOU ARE SO GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY LOVE LIFE SINCE YOU'VE HELPED ME OUT!

Ahh, calm down, Gorgeous me. A goddess must always act cool and composed. Deep breath now. In. Out. In. Out. In-

I can't. I can't calm down. I'm practically glowing with love and happiness. I need to release the overflowing emotions. I guess I'm playing it rough for today. ARES DARLING! WHERE ARE YOU?! LET'S GO DO IT NOW!

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter made me crack, especially Aphrodite's part. Teehee. Anyways, it's quite weird and unexpected, right? (I know, I'm such a loser)

BTW, you're probably wondering why Annabeth's calm in first place, right? Well, she was actually confident that she'll prove them wrong (and with her pride and everything) and we all know it eventually crumbled.

Soooo, whaddya think of this chap? Review please?


	6. The Baby Gets a Name

**A/N: **Yep. New chapter, people! Your reviews/faves/follows inspired me to write ASAP! And since many of you have asked me to lengthen my chapters, well, I guess I'll try to make it as long as possible; but no promises since I might break it sooner or later. Teehee.

Thanks to my reviewers who constantly make me so happy:

**That Was Such a Face Palm, Jalohalo, ****A Nonamed foe****, ****Guests, ****OrangeFace99****, ****HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES****, ****WindRainFire****, ****PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain****, ****TailsDoll13****, ****I am a naiad glad to serve u****, ****myrthe, ****Blackcurse11**** , ****Chief, ****books33159**** , ****KatieElizabethGrace****, ****WingDawn98****, ****Raspberriee Kisses**

I'll do the faves/followers again next chap. Anyways, I don't own anything but this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

After that wondrously wonderful time spent with her lover Ares, Aphrodite giddily walked all the way back to her room when she noticed very familiar figures. She stealthily hid behind the garden's humongous bushes and eavesdropped for any potential gossip material.

"This is all your fault-"

"No, it's not! Your daughter-"

"Well, your son-"

Aphrodite realized it was Athena and Poseidon themselves. Seeing as their constant arguing was already a norm and won't earn a gossip, she decided to just show herself to them.

"Hey. What's wrong with you two now?"

Athena and Poseidon gave a hard stare that scared the living daylights of Aphrodite. They both looked like hungry predators ready to tear her apart any second. Thankfully though, Athena managed to calm down first.

"I heard from my children that my daughter and the idiotic son of Barnacle Breath here eloped."

"Well, the fishes in my domain claimed that they had a child together. And Bird Brain here thought it was my entire fault!"

"It is!"

"Oh don't get started with me!"

As the two powerful gods sent glares at each other, Aphrodite bit her lip in guilt. Noticing the gesture first since Poseidon's back was facing her, Athena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something you're not telling us Aphrodite? Hmm?"

"I, uh..." Cue Athena's intimidating gray eyes and Poseidon's trident glinting dangerously at her.

"I might be involved in all of your claims." She smiled sheepishly.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

* * *

Exactly two hours later, Aphrodite finished telling them everything with a sigh. After a moment of complete silence, Poseidon broke it.

"Wow, I'm a grandfather now." He said in an off-hand manner.

"No, you idiot! Haven't you been listening to Aphrodite? The child's not real!" Athena snapped.

"I know! But still, the fact that I'm a grandfather is true for now."

Athena made no comment about that as she sipped her tea (they were in the garden sitting and having tea). Aphrodite looked at them uneasily.

"So, uh, will you help me?"

"With what? Helping Barnacle Breath's son make a move on my beloved daughter? Fat chance, Aphrodite." Athena retorted in a sarcastic manner while looking murderous. Poseidon was about to say something offensive when Aphrodite decided that she had enough. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Why are so against your children getting together? Don't you know they are THE CUTEST COUPLE in the world and in my book?! They are so perfect for each other; why can't you understand that?" She fumed.

Athena was ready to respond when the blonde goddess sent her a glare. "Do not interrupt me, dear, I'm not done yet. Poseidon!" She sent an accusing finger at him. Poseidon dropped the cookie he was about to eat in surprise.

"Just because you hate Athena's guts does not mean you'll think of her children the same way. I know you like Annabeth from the countless of times you allowed her to enter your domain safe and unharmed. And don't give pathetic excuses that it was all Percy's doing. I know you're far more powerful than him; you could've harmed her before but you never did."

She then pointed a finger at the Wisdom Goddess.

"Athena, stop putting your grudge on Percy! He saved all of us, didn't he? And he has been taking good care of Annabeth; actually he still is doing so. You gave him your approval after the war, so how come it's still a big deal to you that he's gonna date her sooner or later?!"

Aphrodite allowed a minute for them to sink the facts in as she regained her breath. When the one minute had passed, she prepared herself for their harsh retorts but it never came. She blinked in confusion.

"Um, aren't you going to scold me now?"

Poseidon sent her a questioning look. "Why would we scold you?"

"Well, I kinda blew off on you."

Athena gave an exasperated sigh. "As much as I would love to scold you right now, Aphrodite, I won't. Your accusations do prove a point, and I believe it was wise of you to do so, but I suggest next time you'll go gently and not shout. Regarding your plan, I must say it's very original and well planned since you've protected my daughter's virtue at least." She then sent a disgusted look at Poseidon.

"I'm afraid she's right. I should not hate your son just because I hate you. I'll try my best to be civil not only towards your children, but to you as well. And I really must confess that I am quite tired of seeing Perseus Jackson act like a complete chicken in front of my daughter."

Poseidon rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm also going to do what you said in the second sentence. And I'll try to be civil with you because honestly I really don't dislike Annabeth. And I do actually approve of them. Besides, I'm sick of all their sexual tension."

Aphrodite clapped her hand like an excited child. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it? Anything else you'd like to say?"

At this, Athena gave a challenging smirk. "I propose a deal, or as what mortals call it nowadays: a bet."

Poseidon's eyes glinted. "I'm listening."

"If Perseus Jackson fails to protect my daughter and the supposed grandson of ours or in any way harm them both, I will have the absolute permission to give him punishment in whatever manner I want."

"And if my son succeeds, you will tell your children who are world leaders on Earth that they must pass an absolute law that shall protect and preserve the cleanliness my domain." Poseidon's bargain might look unfair to outsiders, but he's actually aiming for the blow on Athena's pride. He knows that she hates it when her children do something good or beneficial for his share of reign.

Athena sends him a look in which he could easily interpret as: _You have thought of this rather well, Barnacle Breath. I'll give you credit for that._

"Okay, now shake hands both of you and act like adults for once." Aphrodite said and watched as they shook hands while wearing the same confident smirks.

"Hurray! Now let's go watch your children- or as I like to call them Percabeth-'s progress. To my room!" She said as she both grabbed their arms.

Athena looked positively disgusted while Poseidon gave a mortified face. The Wisdom Goddess soon yanked her arm off of Aphrodite.

"Oh no, I am not going to watch Perseus Jackson woo my daughter. In fact, I have absolutely no plan of watching their every move; that is technically your job as the mastermind of this. You must only inform me of details regarding the bet I just made with Poseidon. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go and visit Frederick to inform him about this theory of yours."

"Why would you visit him?" Aphrodite asked, completely clueless. Athena gave her a blank stare and replied: "I am going to visit him so that he'll be informed ahead and so that he won't freak out and potentially ruin the whole point of this plan of yours."

The beautiful goddess' eyes shone with tears. "You'll do that for me and for Percabeth?"

Instead of answering, Athena vanished completely. This was fine with Aphrodite since she knows about her pride and everything. All that's left now is Poseidon. "Posei-"

"No. Sorry Aphrodite, but I'm not gonna meddle with Percy's path towards becoming a man. I'll go down and talk to Sally and Paul. See you!" He said hurriedly as he, too, vanished.

"Nobody wants to watch with me. Hmp." Aphrodite pouted.

* * *

Percabeth (**A/N: I'm too tired to write them separately) **with child were currently by the lake relaxing after a very complicated morning. They both decided to skip lunch since everything kind of ruined their appetite.

As the child sitting in between them continued to babble in his baby language, Annabeth's thoughts drifted off to the current information the child held in her mind. She then realized for one thing that he didn't have a name, the most important basic information for every person. Alarmed, she quickly turned to Percy who was having this serious look as he tried to understand baby language.

"Percy."

"Baba.. what's baba? Hmm.. Oh! I got it! Baba is bubble!"

"Percy!" She tried her best to maintain a very serious look. Because let's face it, it was very funny.

"What?" Percy asked wide-eyed as he realized she was staring at him. '_Gods, that was embarrassing,' _he thought.

"He doesn't have a name." Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh." Came his very unintelligent reply.

"Should we name him? It would be weird if we don't, seeing as he's our son."

_Our son.. Our son.. Our son.. Gods that sounded very nice. Ah, this is why I love you, Annabeth._

"Percy!" A snap of her fingers brought him back to reality. "H-Huh?"

"Gods, what's wrong with you? You zoned out on me."

"Dada drool." The kid said happily. Percy decided to ignore that.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I said he doesn't have a name yet. What do you have in mind, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hmm," Percy thought for a minute. "I'm thinking of naming him after me, or rather, my namesake."

"You wanted to name your son after you? Wow, I've never thought you were like those dads out there. Naming kids after them, I mean." Annabeth said while smirking. (**A/N: **No offense to the dads and kids with the same predicament.)

"What's wrong with Perseus?" Percy shot back defensively.

"I have nothing against that. It's just that, you said so yourself that you hate it when people call you by your full name. Besides, if we name him so, what on Mt. Olympus would we call him if you're already recognized as Percy?"

"Uhh, junior?" He offered.

"No way in Tartarus, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth said as she crossed her arms.

"Gods, you're using my full name. I hate it when you do that."

"You do realize that you've just proved what I said awhile ago, right?" She deadpanned.

"Smarty pants."

"I heard that."

Percy ignored that and started going back to the topic. "Okay, since Perseus II is rejected-"

"Perseus II? Really, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth gave a stifled laugh.

"Shut up. Now stop interrupting me; what do you suggest?"

"Luke." She said breathlessly after a minute of silence.

"Luke? Why name this little guy after him, of all people?" Percy grumbled.

"Because I want to at least honor him! And why are you jealous anyway? I thought you've come into good terms with him before he, you know, passed on."

"Yeah, but still! And I am so not jealous!" He said as his face grew red.

"Okay, whatever. So, what do you think of Luke?" She immediately changed topic just to save his sorry ass.

"It's not that bad, but I'm still on the Perseus notion." Percy said defiantly.

"Gods, you're so stubborn! Okay fine, how about this: Luke Perseus Jackson. A combination for a truce and to prevent any more name disputes between us." Annabeth offered.

"Hmm." Percy stroked his imaginary beard. "Luke Perseus Chase Jackson. I like it!"

_Gods you're making it sound like we're married, which I totally won't object even if we're not. _Annabeth thought dreamily. She caught herself just before she could blush, which thankfully did not take her that long as Percy turned towards her.

"So, Luke Perseus then?" She asked. Percy gave her a grin as his answer.

"Welcome to the family, Luke Perseus Chase Jackson!"

* * *

"So Percy, when are we going to tell our parents?" Annabeth later asked him as he and Luke floated on the lake, completely dry.

The sudden horrifying question made Percy lose his concentration on his powers and had almost drowned poor Luke. Thanks to Annabeth's quick reflexes, she managed to scoop him out of the water and had saved him from the danger; her gray jacket got soaked though.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that so suddenly." She apologized to Percy as she offered him a hand while she bounced Luke on her hips.

After changing Luke's clothes, Annabeth dried herself by removing her wet jacket (revealing a sleeveless sundress that made Percy mentally drool because of the amount of skin exposed), and asked him again. "So when are we going to tell our parents?"

"Mortal or the godly ones?" He countered back.

"The mortal ones, of course. Oh gods, I don't think I could face my mother yet." She said while blushing.

Percy thought that Athena may turn him into a brainless animal if ever he gets to meet her and learn about their situation. That earned him a shudder. "Yeah, it's best to start with our mortal parents first."

"Are you going to tell them now?" She asked curiously as Luke crawled himself comfortably on her lap and stared unto the waving naiads nearby.

"Yeah. Do you mind watching Luke for a bit?" Percy asked shyly. Annabeth knew he was asking for a bit of privacy so she nodded.

"Okay. We'll be over the safe part of the forest. C'mon, Luke! Let's have a walk with Mommy over there."

* * *

Percy watched as Annabeth and Luke disappeared unto the depths of the darkening forest, making sure that they were completely off of hearing vicinity. He then fished a drachma on his pocket and said the usual offering.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson of Upper East Side, Manhattan."

As soon as his mother's face came into view, Percy took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Mom."

"Percy! How are you?" Sally asked him cheerfully.

"I'm fine Mom, but that's not what's important." Another deep breath. "Actually, I Iris-messaged you to, uh, tellyouthatyouhaveagrandson."

"Sorry honey, I didn't quite catch the last part. What did you say?"

_Gods, please don't make me say it again. I'm already as nervous as Hades!_

"I said you have a.. uh, grandson." Percy squeaked the last part but he was sure his mother heard it. He dared to take a peek at Sally's expression and found it serious and emotionless.

"Uhh, Mom?"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Percy flinched; there goes the full name again. "I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU TO BECOME A PROPER MAN! How- how could you?! Where's this grandson you're claiming? And who, tell me honestly, is the unlucky girl you banged?"

"Oh gods Mom, please calm down!" Percy said hurriedly as he spotted some naiads giggling at his predicament.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down?! Perseus this is a serious situation! Who, why and where on Earth is the girl and your kid?" So much for the big-hearted and accepting mother; though Percy can somehow understand her reason of reacting.

"Sally? Why are you shouting?" Paul's face suddenly entered in the mist. Percy sighed in relief; finally, someone's going to calm his mother down!

He listened quietly as Sally explained to Paul about the whole revelation. After that, they both looked back at him with stern expressions. "Percy, who's the girl?" Paul asked calmly.

The son of Poseidon's face immediately turned beet red, causing his parents to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" Sally urged after a minute of silence.

"Actually, it's... it's uh…A-Annabeth." He stuttered. He then gave a nervous laugh as the stern expressions turned into surprise then..relief?

"Oh, well it's no problem at all if it's Annabeth." Sally said, now completely relaxed.

"W-What?"

"It would be a problem if it's another girl. But since its Annabeth, I guess you'll be fine and I'm actually okay with that. Though, I'm very disappointed at you for forcing her to do something inappropriate for your age."

"I told you they'll get together sooner, Sally. And look! They even overdid it since now we're grandparents. But I agree with your mother about doing inappropriate things, Percy. That's very ungentlemanly of you." Paul commented.

"No wait! You got it all wrong!" Percy desperately defended himself as he offered another drachma and prepared the explanations and everything. After doing so, his mom and stepdad looked fascinated.

"So, you're not dating? At all?" Sally asked, still baffled on the Athena procreation thing.

"Uh, no." He answered shyly.

"Oh honey, why? I thought you like her? I mean, all you ever talk whenever you're home is Annabeth this and Annabeth that and Paul and I both know you have a crush on her. We also think that she likes you too so why don't you go and ask her out already?"

"Sally, Percy's still on the road to becoming a man. Let him take his time since it's important for him to learn things the hard way." Paul defended the state of Percy's manhood and pride.

Since things suddenly got way uncomfortable with Percy, he decided to change topic. "So uh, you guys fine with everything?"

"Oh yes, honey. Annabeth's welcome to visit anytime and I am quite excited to meet my grandson. And oh, try to ask her out sometime when you have the courage, okay, sweetie?"

"Mom!" His face might set a new shade of red by now.

"Percy, what's the child's name anyway?" Paul asked curiously.

"Luke Perseus Chase Jackson." He practically gloated.

"Nice." Paul approved.

"Oh when can we see him?" Sally asked, obviously excited. Percy blushed again for the hundredth time that day.

"We'll talk about that sooner. Anyways, I've got to go. See you soon, Mom, Paul!"

"We love you honey!" Were Sally's last words when the mist disappeared.

* * *

_Oh gods. This is the worst day ever._

Percy thought as he made his way towards Annabeth and Luke. Do people really love to tease and make fun of his manliness? Because seriously, today just proved how many people actually pitied his situation.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth smiled when she saw him. _Why can't I just say that I like you, Annabeth? _

He smiled back as he sat beside her on the grass. They watched as Luke walked in that cute baby way of his and played with the naiads.

"So, how did it go with your parents?" Annabeth asked, her eyes still looking out for the toddler.

"It went fine, I guess." He seriously hoped that his face returned back to its normal shade. "Do you want to IM your parents now?"

"No it's okay. Dad's still having his class at this hour. I think I'm just going to write them a letter after all."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they continued to watch Luke and listened to his shrill laughter. Percy diverted his gaze to Annabeth and absorbed the ethereal beauty she emitted as the sunset hit on her body perfectly. Her hair was now free of the braid and it all took his willpower not to run his fingers through it. Oh gods, she should really how much she affects him.

"You've been staring for awhile now. Is there something you want to say to me?" She asked without turning to look at him.

Percy quickly glanced ahead. "Nothing."

"Oh, Annabeth~!" Silena's voice suddenly echoed through the forest, saving Percy from the awkwardness. He and Luke turned their attention towards the blonde as she groaned.

"Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, folks: another cliffhanger! What could Silena possibly want from Annabeth?

Okay, you might still find this short but for me, it's quite a long one already.

Do you find the name okay? Sorry if you didn't like the name but honestly I feel like its just sooo Annabeth-y to do that. Ha-ha. Anyways, I observed that when little children (or babies) walk, they do this cute thing where they raise their butts a bit; almost looking like a duck walking. I just think that it's so cute and I imagined little Luke doing the same.

So yeah, this is probably not that great but I'd love to hear from you. Review? :3


	7. Mayhem at Camp and at Cabin Three

**A/N: **Another chapter for my readers! ^_^

As promised, here is the list of the faves/followers which were not mentioned before:

**AmaazeX, Apeni, Booknerd4622, DaFanFicCritic, DaughterofHades136, Dt33345, HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES, JulietTaylor, KatieElizabethGrace, LordOfFigaro, Mama'sBrokenHeart99, Mima2408, OrangeFace99, Percabeth'sOwlette, Poseidonsfavdaughter, RikkiBrooke, RockLikeThere'sNoTomorrow, Silver Ride, Sorry that username is taken, V.I.D Vishii, Weeping-willows18, WindRainFire, WingDawn98, abc11111, aligning street lights, annabethspercy, beautifulshipofblueandgray, blackjack1709, books33159, cantbetamed5656, child-of-cabin-nine, chinfev1203, dark-whispering-secrets, felinedreamer117, kendyhawk, kikibaby21, kinabooextraordinaire , pichukid694, thunderman24, venkiiyer16, xxPurpleStarsxx, ylhallman99, 2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion, Blackcurse11, RockLikeThere'sNoTomorrow, alisonkim428, amandadehlen, brinney, felinedreamer117, jellyfish1234, kendyhawk, the divergent demigod tribute, ILuvNicoDiAngelo705, Fictionlover1996, Demigodling Marauder, PercabethOlympians, That Was Such A Face Palm, TheBookwormBakery, alisonkim428, annabeth lopez, hsw99, luvs percy jackson, xxXAdrianaXxx, AynonomusAngel, ChildOfSea, IAmLordVoldemort2, If You Give A Duck Chocolate, JetSyndrome, LaughLoverCrystal, Redheadsread, cupcakeluver111,**

-again PM me if you're not here so that I could edit ASAP

And to my reviewers, thank you so much!

**Lexie Daughter of Athena , Black Emyln, Blackcurse11, TailsDoll13, AynonomusAngel, TheBookwormBakery, Random , OrangeFace99, That Was Such A Face Palm, Anotherfacelessdemigod , Demigodling Marauder, WingDawn98, Stealthy Phoenix, LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3, Raspberriee Kisses**

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chap.

* * *

Chapter 7 :Mayhem at Camp and at Cabin Three

"So how are our new parents?" Silena asked the two as she reached them. Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "We're fine, Silena, now please go away."

"Ohh, don't be like that, Annabeth, you know that I'm just kidding." The blonde did not reply to this.

"Uhh, is there something you wanted to tell us?" Percy quickly interjected before things got awkward.

"Oh! Right. I needed to borrow Annabeth for a while, is that okay with you guys?"

"Mama." Luke objected as he's ready to burst into tears. Percy started to panic.

"Don't worry little guy. Mommy's just going for a walk with your Aunt Silena. They'll be back before you know it." His words seemed to soothe little Luke. Silena can't help herself but to squeal loudly.

"Aw~! A father-son moment; that's just so cute! You're really taking this parenting thing rather easily, Percy. I can tell that you both are already doing a great job. And thanks for making me an aunt; I'm extremely honored! But I still do need to know the child's name at least."

Percy chuckled to himself. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot about that. Anyways, this is Luke Perseus. Luke, that's Auntie Silena."

Silena pinched Luke's chubby cheeks. "Very nice choice of names, I must say. Hello, Luke!"

Luke smiled at her. "Awntie!" The teens and the naiads eavesdropping nearby practically melted at the sheer cuteness of it all.

"Anyways, we really should go. I want to finish it before dinner starts." Silena started pulling Annabeth's hand but was quickly stopped by Percy. "Wait! I have to talk to her first."

She gave them a knowing smile which made them blush. "Alright. I'll be waiting over that tree, Annabeth. Hurry you two, okay?"

As soon as she was out of earshot, Percy removed his grip on her wrist. "I'll – err, we'll see you on dinner right? Will you, uh, you know, sit at Poseidon's table?" He stammered. Luke quietly watched his parents and behaved himself like the good kid that he is.

Annabeth raised her brows. "Of course I'll sit with you, Seaweed Brain. Why on earth would I not do so?" She said a 'duh' tone. "But are you sure you and Luke will be alright on your own?"

"It's okay. I'll protect him, I promise. Anyways you should go now, Silena's waiting for you." Percy made a 'shoo' gesture with his free hand.

Annabeth clucked her tongue and was about to walk away when she hesitated. She then surprised the two boys by kissing Percy on his cheek and then Luke on his forehead. She started running as fast as she could towards Silena, refusing to look back. Too bad she didn't get to see the deep red that colored Percy's face.

* * *

"I saw that, you know." Silena teased as Annabeth reached her. The blonde flushed pink at her revelation.

"You know, I really don't get why you two haven't started dating yet. I mean, you already have a kid, so I presume that your relationship will easily transpire like that of lovers. It's quite depressing to watch your progress."

Athena's favorite daughter frowned. "I don't want to talk about it Silena because it will never happen."

"Oh Annie, Percy definitely likes you. Just wait until he makes a move; I have a feeling that it'll happen soon. And Aphrodite's kids are always right about their gut feelings."

Annabeth decided to just ignore Silena's words in favor of asking her: "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"I'm taking you to your newly-shared cabin with Percy, of course!" She chirped.

"Oh gods, please tell me my guess is wrong." Annabeth mumbled to herself.

As soon as Cabin Three came into view, Silena practically started skipping like an excited little girl; making Annabeth even more nervous than she already is. When the daughter of Aphrodite reached for the door to open it, Annabeth willed herself to shut her eyes completely. She heard the creak of the door opening and then eventually Silena's deadpanned voice.

"It's not that bad, honey."

And she really wasn't kidding. When Annabeth opened her eyes, she saw that the interior of Cabin Three remained as is except that her added stuff made some touches here and then. As they entered the cabin, Annabeth saw one large bed with blue and white sheets that did not have an upper bunk. She immediately knew that that was where she and Percy were supposed to sleep tonight, with Luke in between them.

"Well, this is more toned down than what I've imagined." Annabeth finally commented after a minute of observing.

Silena smiled. "I do try sometimes, my dear. But that's not exactly the real reason why I brought you here first."

"Oh? And what is it then?" The blonde asked her curiously.

Silena made no reply as she pulled Annabeth towards a new cabinet that was placed strategically on a corner that barely took space. "I asked Charlie to make you a personalized cabinet that takes little space since I know you're obsessed with everything being in order. Anyways, just think of this as our very special present for you."

And when she opened the totally cool cabinet, it took all of Annabeth's willpower to not strangle her right then and there.

* * *

Inside the cabinet were a collection of the most scandalous articles of clothing Annabeth had ever seen in her life. Lacy underwear, color-coded two piece bikinis, sexy nightgowns, revealing dresses and a bunch of Aphrodite-worthy casual clothes greeted her sight.

"Oh gods, what is this?!" Annabeth screeched.

"My part of the gift for you, of course. No need to thank me."

Annabeth was so shocked she failed to return to her normal calm and over-analyzing self. "W-what happened to my old clothes?"

"Oh. It's still on your trunk back at the Athena cabin but I padlocked it since I know you'll definitely return to your old unfashionable choice of clothing."

"For the first time in my life I lost the capability to think straight." She said as her face started to grow hot.

"You're that overwhelmed, huh? Don't worry dear; I completely get your thanks."

Annabeth gulped as she dared to touch one of her 'new' underwear. The bra is definitely lacy and black and had a tiny red ribbon on the middle.

"You're an A cup, right?" The black-haired girl asked. Annabeth gave a horrified look.

"No, I'm a B."

"Oh. Oh, right. Thank goodness I got you the right size, I think." Silena sounded as if she tried to reassure herself.

The horns for dinner time suddenly blasted all throughout camp. Annabeth thanked its impeccably good timing since it saved her from any more embarrassing conversations. She tried her best to cool her currently very warm face as she fanned herself while walking towards the pavilion.

* * *

The looks of her fellow campers only served to further warm her face especially when they saw her walking past the Athena table and made her way towards the Poseidon table where Percy and Luke were sitting. She avoided looking at Percy's curious expression as she still continued to fan herself despite having already settled down.

"Don't ask." She pleaded when she saw Percy's mouth opened slightly.

The rest of their dinner was spent by blatantly ignoring the looks, sneaking glances, giggles, whispers and catcalls made by almost all of Camp Half-Blood's population. Annabeth bit her lip as she focused on feeding Luke with banana-flavored baby food while Percy hid his face on the table's surface. When feast had ended, Chiron stood at the center of the pavilion to announce something while glancing briefly towards Poseidon's table.

"Today had been a very interesting day and I'm sure your head counselors explained, or dare I say it, 'gossiped' the incident that had happened this morning at the Big House. I'm sure you're all aware how the Athena kids are born and how that relates to Percy and Annabeth's current situation. And because of that, we must welcome our newest member of our 'family'. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, would you care to come up in front?"

The said couple gave the centaur their deluxe I-totally-loathe-you-right-now glare as they slowly made their way in front. Luke looked puzzled and slightly terrified as to why everybody's eyes seem to focus on him and his parents.

"Uh," Percy started off rather stupidly. Annabeth nudged him on his side, forcing him to continue.

"Yeah, so this is Luke Perseus Chase Jackson, everyone. Please treat him well." He then grabbed Luke from Annabeth's arms as he posed in the same position as that from the Lion King. (**A/N: **I'm sure you all know what pose I'm talking about XD)

Luke stared at his surroundings with his large intelligent gray-green eyes and said in what seemed as a baby greeting: "Daa!"

There was a brief silence. Then suddenly everyone started making their way towards Luke and fought to see who would hold him first. Even with his Achilles Heel, Percy was struggling to keep Luke away from the overwhelming crowd of campers and residents. And while Percy was having trouble, Annabeth had been helpful enough to just stand there and laugh at his sorry ass.

Thankfully, Grandpa Chiron came to the rescue. "Now, now, campers please go back to your respective seats. You'll all get plenty of chances to hold Luke for the next couple of days so please calm down."

A series of disappointed campers begrudgingly made their way back to their tables. Chiron grabbed the squealing Luke from the bruised and stampeded Percy and placed him back on Annabeth's arms. "I think you're better at keeping him safe, child." He commented. Percy both scowled at Chiron's mischievous smile and Annabeth's amused smirk.

"I'm going to Athena's table for awhile and introduce Luke to my half-siblings, okay?" She told him as she bounced and kissed Luke in her arms while making her way towards Malcolm and the rest.

"Hey, Perce." Grover joined Percy on Poseidon's table. He sighed, now completely tired.

"Hey, G-man, what's up?"

"I can tell you're tired and..a bit frustrated? Well, I think you have plenty of reasons to feel like that. But really man, you need to make a move soon since everybody in the whole camp is expecting something from you."

"I don't understand, G-man. What exactly are they expecting from me?" Percy asked, trace of tiredness now completely gone.

Grover sighed. "Well, they're kinda expecting you and Annabeth to get together soon because you're like, Camp Half-Blood's the _'It' _couple."

"The what?" The hero of Olympus looked extremely lost and confused.

"The 'It' couple or the 'Power' couple, I mean. It's every teenage-packed place's most anticipated and ruling couple. You're both practically branded as the King and Queen Bees of this place, just like in every high school setting. So yeah, that's why everyone's watching you carefully because they're waiting for your next move, I myself included. "

Percy's jaw dropped. "And you all know this because?"

This time, Grover blushed. "Juniper told me all about these things. Ever since the incident spread around camp this morning, you and Annabeth became a major topic for everybody to talk about. I also heard that somebody's planning to spy on you guys tonight and videotape it."

"Wait, what?! Why?" Percy cried in alarm. Grover stared at his hooves, suddenly refusing to meet Percy's eyes.

"Sorry to say Perce, but everybody kind of already knew you had a huge crush on Annabeth. Well, except her, of course. Anyways, they're – I mean, we're – all curious to know how you would act from now on."

"Oh gods, what is up with everyone and wounding my man pride?" He moaned. Grover smiled sadly and patted his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

The dreaded event of the day finally came as the camp's sing-along had ended. Percy and Annabeth slowly made their way towards their supposed 'home' with Luke. Annabeth gulped nervously as she remembered the monstrosity she called as her clothes waited for her there. Percy, on the other hand, started sweating as he realized he may not be able to hold his self-control tonight and might do things that may possibly destroy his friendship with Annabeth.

But before he could enter his cabin, Percy was interrupted by a panting Silena who hurriedly whispered: "Don't worry about the spies; I used my charmspeak so that they won't bother you tonight. Have fun! And oh, the Stolls said they placed box of protection in your top drawer if you guys ever feel the need to do it."

Percy stood there with his eyes wide open and face as red as tomato as he watched Silena grab Beckendorf's hand and made their way towards a secluded area, probably to make-out or something.

"Percy? Are you coming?" Annabeth's head poked out from inside. His temporary shock was replaced with the familiar feeling of nervousness and fear.

He expected the cabin to look all gross and totally girlish when he entered but to his relief, it didn't. Luke was placed on a big bed with no upper bunk, surrounded by blankets and pillows and already fast asleep. Annabeth stood over to her new awesomely-designed cabinet looking all flustered and completely red from face to neck.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked in concern.

That seemed to cut off her trance. Annabeth rapidly closed her cabinet and smiled at him nervously. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Obviously she's lying but he decided to let it slip for now.

Percy made his way towards his own cabinet and grabbed his shirt and pajamas. "I'll change first since you look like you're having trouble with your clothes." And as soon as the bathroom's door was shut, Annabeth let out a shaky breath.

"_Ooh, Silena Beauregard you just wait until I get my hands on you tomorrow!"_

She started pacing back and forth, contemplating whether to wear those hideous slutty-looking nightgowns or not. When she finally made up her mind, the bathroom's door creaked open and out came a pajama-clad Percy. Annabeth's inner girlish self screamed _He's so cute just kiss him senseless already_ but her rational self prevailed. A blush appeared on her cheeks though, much to her horror.

"Aren't you going to change now, Annabeth?"

Said girl inwardly sighed. Here goes nothing. "Actually Percy, can I borrow one of your old shirts? Just one shirt that does not fit you anymore."

Percy raised a brow at her as she squirmed in her spot, biting her lip. He recognizes that as a sign of nervousness and he couldn't help but think of her as cute. "I don't mind Annabeth, but could I ask why?"

He watched as her face turned red and started playing with the cuffs of her gray jacket. After a moment of silence, Annabeth gave him a determined look and grabbed his wrist while leading him towards her cabinet.

"Uhh, Anna-"

"Remember how Silena brought me here awhile ago? Well, she showed me this gift of hers and after seeing that, it made me want to rip her hair off. That's because her gift basically is –" Here she ripped open the cabinet doors. "-this."

Percy's jaw dropped on the floor as his eyes frantically seized the sexy set of what seemed to be clothes. _Pervert alert! Pervert alert! Percy Jackson has thought of many indecent situations regarding his best friend Annabeth and those scandalous clothing! _His mind mentally made warning bells. And before you ask, no, he did not see Annabeth's lingerie since she wisely placed it on the drawers below and had been left unopened for obvious reasons.

He started sweating again and felt his loose pajama pants starting to grow tight. On the outside he looked calm– okay, scratch that 'cause he totally looks like a creep. He wondered how Annabeth hadn't started freaking out from the looks of his face. Inside is way worse, though. Only a few moments more and all hell may break loose. Thankfully – _thank gods my self-control won!_ – Annabeth finally closed the monstrosity of temptation to which Percy referred to as her cabinet.

"So, can I borrow one of your old shirts?" She pleaded with large puppy dog eyes which were a rarity for the children of Athena. And can Percy say no to that adorable face? Of course not, silly!

"Yeah, sure. Just uh, give me a moment." The distraction gave him enough time to calm both his rapidly beating heart and his manhood. He sighed inwardly as he felt the heavy strain on his self-control left by the moment awhile ago and questions just how far his patience can last. He finally finds an old shirt that's too small for him and hands it to Annabeth who looked relieved.

"Thanks, Percy! I'll go and change now."

Percy sighed again as he sat on the edge of their shared bed. He smiled at the sleeping Luke and was about to lie in when he saw movement on the window. Alarmed, he quickly grabbed Riptide on his bedside drawer and made his way outside.

When Percy opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of a red-faced Malcolm and…Pollux?

"H-hey Percy. I uh, err, just wanted to hand this over Annabeth. We knew what Silena did to her trunk and we were able to savage only these. Sorry for disturbing and we honestly didn't see your perverted expression and… Yeah you weren't supposed to hear that. Anyways, bye!"

Malcolm quickly ran as soon as he handed Percy a small satchel of Annabeth's salvaged clothes. Pollux sighed. "Athena children really do suck at lying. Geez." Then he turned to Percy looking uncomfortable. "So yeah we did see that perverted expression of yours and it's a wonder how Annabeth had completely missed that but anyways, we'll try to keep our mouths shut for your sake. Goodnight!"

As Percy uncapped Riptide and closed the door, he mentally groaned at his luck. How many more days of torture would he undergo?

"Percy? What's going on?" Annabeth came out from the bathroom looking all sexy and hot wearing his old faded blue-green shirt that reached mid-thigh.

Great. Another test for his self-control. "Nothing much. Malcolm just dropped by to give you your clothes that they managed to salvage." As he handed her the small satchel, he tried his best not to ogle at her exposed legs; reminding himself that he had been caught wearing that disgusting expression and risked not to do it again.

Annabeth seemed to not notice Percy's futile effort to not ogle at her legs. "Thanks! I was starting to worry that I would only have your shirt cover my underwear for tonight. Remind me to thank Malcolm and my siblings tomorrow." She said as she pulled out shorts from the satchel and made her way back towards the bathroom.

_Oh gods why did she had to say that?!_

As soon as the doors were shut again, Percy made a facepalm. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**A/N: **I had fun writing this! Teehee. By the way, I've been wondering about this since I first published the story: is my grammar okay? I mean, I worry about this all the time because honestly, English is my second language and I sometimes would get confused if this is right and all.

Okay, I'm rambling.

Anyways, school's starting on Monday! Noooo! I won't have time to update in any particular day that I like except only during Saturdays and Sundays! Gah! I wish school in my country does not start on June but dammit! It does.

Last note to make, I'll give you a head start on what to expect on the next chapter via chapter title. So, chapter 8 is all about 'Athena Pays Them A Visit'. Don't worry because I'll slack off during the first two weeks of school so I may be able to update on time. Ha-ha!

Review? :3


	8. Athena Pays Them A Visit

**A/N: **Hurray~! First week of my classes were moved next week! Soooo this is exactly the reason why I'm able to update on a fine day that's NOT Saturday! Teehee.

Thanks to my supremely awesome reviewers:

**Blackcurse11, Lexie Daughter of Athena, WingDawn98, karra, Demigodling Marauder, Raspberriee Kisses, Grod44, OrangeFace99, WElaine21, TheBookwormBakery, Anotherfacelessdemigod, BlackandSilverMonkey, A Nonamed foe, TailsDoll13, AmaazeX, Les 3 Magnifiques, Epic Otaku Cherry, Magikidd**

Yeah. So anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chap.

* * *

Chapter 8: Athena Pays Them A Visit

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

"Ooh! Silena dear that was a nice way of distracting them! Mommy's so proud of you!" Aphrodite giggled several times when she realized what an ingenious move her daughter had made. She grinned madly and thrashed around like an excited teenager after watching Percy's internal struggle against himself. Ahh, the things people do when strongly in love but still in denial.

Suddenly a knock resonated through the door and Aphrodite hastily made herself presentable before responding in that graceful tone of hers. "Come in." Athena entered and flinched when she saw the whole room decorated in nothing but _pink_. She carefully sat down on the bed beside Aphrodite and sighed as if she'd rather be somewhere else.

"What's wrong dear?" The beautiful blonde goddess asked after a minute of silence.

Athena heaved another sigh. "My talk with Frederick came out rather finely that what I've expected. It turns out he supports them as much as everybody else does, or so you claimed."

Aphrodite gave an ear-deafening squeal. "Oh my! That's great news!" Insert Athena's glare and she sobered up. "Anyways, what's the problem dear?"

"The problem is that I still do not understand why my daughter fell for that idiot. That and I wanted to know if they got into trouble or if Poseidon already lost."

"No worries, Athena! Nothing dangerous had happened and neither you nor Poseidon had lost on the bet yet. Regarding your question about sweet Annabeth falling for Percy, I think it's best if you take time to get to know him better and not judge him based on his appearance and family background. I heard a mortal quote: 'Never judge a book by its cover.' I think your daughter learned this the hard way."

Athena raised an eyebrow. This was probably the first time Aphrodite had talked to her about serious issues and not the usual I-met-a-really-handsome-mortal blabbers she would often spout. "I am actually quite impressed on what you said, Aphrodite. I wish you'd often talk to me about serious topics even if it involves romance. Anyways, you gave me an idea."

"I did?" She asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes. I will visit them as soon as possible." Athena said with finality and stood up; Aphrodite followed with a horrified expression.

"W-Wait! Athena dear! Please don't go down to Camp and see them! You might possibly ruin any chances of them dating!"

The Wisdom goddess gave a seething glare. "Do not insult me, Aphrodite. As much as I hate seeing my daughter and the idiot spawn of Poseidon act mushy and lovesick in front of everyone, I am not that low to destroy their chances of '_hooking up_'. Besides, I just want to see my supposed grandson and confirm if Perseus Jackson really is good enough for my daughter. You will not stop me."

Aphrodite sighed in relief. "Good. I thought you're going to turn Percy into an animal or something. Anyways, you'll be glad to see little Luke; he's so adorable! I'm actually very proud that I made him. I'll be watching you along with them here on Olympus; I do hope that by the time you'll come back you're satisfied with Percy for Annabeth."

"I do hope so, too. I decided to trust your judgment on couples this time, Aphrodite. But really, I must go now; I'm looking forward to seeing them react. I would actually be lying to you if I said that I don't enjoy making Perseus struggle and act completely scared in front of me."

* * *

Percy had the worst night. After Annabeth showed and mentioned the closet incident, he hadn't had a wink of sleep. Because every time he dare close his eyes, the horrifying (but wonderful) images of Annabeth wearing the scandalous clothing would suddenly pop in his mind. He also hadn't moved from his spot, to which his back is facing Annabeth, for fear of losing over his desires and do…what a rapist would normally do.

Dawn was almost approaching when Percy finally succumbed to sleep. He vaguely remembers seeing a dark-haired woman standing over the bedpost wearing an angry expression but shrugged it off since his eyelids started to feel really heavy.

A few hours later, conch horns blasted from outside of Cabin Three and the residents of said cabin dared to ignore the noise outside. Percy buried his face deeper unto the soft pillows and grumbled incoherently. An irritated woman's voice suddenly blended in with the noises and that only made Percy grumble even more.

"Go away, Mom. I'm still sleepy."

"…nacle Breath's-….idiot…drools!" The voice started increasing in volume but the son of Poseidon completely tuned out everything. Only when the woman screamed in his ear did he jolt up.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

He fell face-first and hastily got his butt back on the wooden floor despite his vision still hazy. When enough time had passed, his vision cleared and focused on the intimating dark-haired woman with gray eyes. Wait, gray eyes? There's only one woman who had gray eyes but not a blonde. _Oh, Hades._

"Finally coming to your senses now, are we?" The woman asked in a sarcastic manner.

"LADY ATHENA!" Percy shrieked. Apparently he said that way too loud since Annabeth stirred from her sleep and poor Luke cried from shock. When Annabeth managed to calm the infant down, she turned to where Percy was and prepared to give him the ultimate scolding of his life but then her throat quickly died down after she saw the goddess.

"M-Mother?" She asked with wide eyes as Luke sucked his thumb and looked at their guest. Athena ignored her since she was too busy looking at Percy's terrified face.

"Sit down on the bed, boy." She said sternly.

Percy quickly obliged out of fear as he sat down in a kneeling position (**A/N:** kind of like the Japanese formal way of sitting) with Annabeth copying his actions. Athena eyed them with her intimidating and calculating gray eyes until it rested on her daughter and the child.

"Who is this?" She asked. Percy and Annabeth both tensed at that.

"Um, Mother, this is Luke Perseus Jackson." Annabeth replied cautiously. "Your, uh, grandson."

Athena's jaws clenched and she seriously looked so scary right now Percy felt like he would pee his pants sooner or later. He gulped when she shifted her gaze to him as if saying that everything was his entire fault, which was true, but at least only three-fourths of it.

"Why does the child have your last name when you both are not married?" At her inquiry, Percy gave a determined look.

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions and his last name would show that I completely acknowledge and accept him in my family. I'm willing to do everything if it means to make both Annabeth and Luke happy."

The goddess nodded in approval, obviously impressed. "Very well. I will talk to Chiron about everything that has happened between you two since you need to go and eat breakfast right now and I'm sure you're all hungry. And just this once, I will turn a blind eye over your scandalous way of dressing up for sleep, Annabeth." With that, Athena opened the door and stepped out, earning immediate bows and greetings made by the surprised campers.

When the goddess was out of earshot, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Your mother really terrifies the Hades outta me. I was so close to peeing my pants."

She smiled. "I know; she scares me sometimes too. But did you really mean what you said awhile ago?"

He blushed and held her gaze. "Of course. I could swear on the River Styx if you want me to."

That brightened her up. "No need, Seaweed brain. The gesture's understood and it's really sweet of you." And Annabeth kissed him on the cheeks. Percy looked red as he offered a hand for Annabeth. He was glad she hadn't released hers even as they started making their way towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth didn't care even when all eyes turned to them. Percy was still on his night shirt and shorts (he changed his pajamas) while Annabeth hadn't bothered changing both hers and Luke's.

"Ooh, nice clothes!" Silena giggled at Annabeth. The blonde glared at her.

"Shut up, Silena. I'll get to you sometime later." That shut her up.

Breakfast was subdued that morning thanks to Athena's presence over the head table with Chiron beside her. They were engrossed in a deep conversation that made the campers and the residents wonder about their current discussion.

Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth feed Luke solid food while making cute expressions on her face. He forgot to bring the magic basket and almost made his way back when Annabeth told him that Luke's ready to eat some solid food since he has teeth. Speaking of Luke, the kid's impossibly adorable right now. He keeps smiling and giggling as Annabeth feeds him tiny portions of food while she coos at him and makes encouraging noises.

"Hey, you need to eat too."

Annabeth stops mid-scoop as she raises her brows. "What?"

"You need to eat." Percy said as if that answered everything. Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh.

"I know, Seaweed Brain. I'll eat after Luke's full."

"Nu-uh you need to eat now since breakfast is almost over." He said defiantly as he crossed his arms. She sends him a glare.

"As you can see, I'm a bit busy here." Cue Luke opening his mouth.

"I'll feed you!" He said in glee.

"No way in Underworld, Percy. That's just embarrassing."

Percy pouted. "Oh come on, Annabeth! You need to at least eat. Besides, I think we're now both prone to being stared at." Annabeth looked at him skeptically as he pleaded with his sea green eyes. Finally, she sighed in reluctance.

"Fine. Sit here so that it would be less embarrassing."

It was quite a rare sight for everyone at Camp Half-Blood to witness. Percy was happily feeding a red-faced Annabeth as she, in turn, fed adorable Luke. As everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at them, Annabeth realized that Percy was right about them already being prone to be looked, gossiped, and pointed at.

* * *

After breakfast and showering up, Percy led Annabeth and Luke again back to the canoe lake. Annabeth was wearing the clothes she received which composed of a simple pink tank top, black cardigan, baby blue skirt with shorts inside and her gray Converse. It was only part of the few clothes she deemed 'toned down' and had worn it only because it was cute and the tank top and shorts had bubblegum colors.

Percy had offered to carry Luke since Annabeth was busy looking over the blueprints for the 7th added cabin over Daedalus' laptop which was now turned into an I-pad. She welcomed the prospect of freedom for a whole year since she could focus on architecture for awhile.

As a gift for saving the world and their home, the Gods offered to give them free time to spend it however they wanted. The gods basically slowed time all over the world. The only place unaffected and with real time flow is Camp half-Blood itself; a few months there would equal to a few days or hours in the real world. And because of that, no one needed to go to school for a whole year. But of course, the only people who knew about this time paradox thing are the campers and their mortal parents.

"What day is it again today?" Percy asked as they settled on the grass facing the lake. Annabeth looked up from her gadget and was thoughtful for a moment before responding. "It's already the end of September but in the real world I think it's still August 20 or something."

"Cool. I'll never get used to this time thing but hey, I'm not complaining."

A comfortable silence engulfed them as Annabeth focused on her designs while Percy taught Luke about the ocean in soft whispers. Suddenly the silence was broken with a loud growl. Percy immediately took Riptide as he handed Luke to Annabeth and shielded them from any possible harm.

Three hellhounds emerged from the forest in different directions. Percy cursed in his head when he realized Annabeth had no ways of escaping. He also knew that she would not risk fighting when Luke is in her arms and might get hurt. Gods, this is such a difficult situation.

"Percy, call Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. Luke and I will ride Blackjack away from here and Mrs. O'Leary can assist you until I come back." Annabeth instructed in a whisper.

"Okay. But you don't need to come back since you have to stay with Luke."

"But-"

"Please Annabeth. Luke's still a kid, he needs you. We don't have time to argue so please just listen to me." Percy then made a loud taxicab whistle as the hellhounds started to get closer. Annabeth swiftly and gracefully sat on Blackjack even before he could fully land and fled. Mrs. O'Leary pounded on her cousins as Percy started attacking the hellhounds. (**A/N: **I totally suck at writing fight scenes so I'm just gonna skip it.. teehee)

Several scratches and bruises later, Percy lay on the ground panting with Mrs. O'Leary on top of him licking his face in glee. "Yuck. Okay, okay, I know you're happy now please get off me 'cause you're really heavy, girl."

When Percy wiped the stinking saliva of Mrs. O'Leary off his face, Athena suddenly appeared beside the hellhound and scratched her ears. He immediately stood up and was about to bow when the goddess gave a dismissive hand.

"Sit, Jackson, no need to be formal."

Awkward silence engulfed them as Percy waited for the goddess to talk. Athena stood beside him as Mrs. O'Leary started making her way back to camp.

"I saw what you did today and I must say you've managed to both surprise and impress me, Percy Jackson. You impressed me for thinking about my daughter and your child's safety before your own and you surprised me when you rejected Annabeth's offer to come back."

"Well, I think they're very important to me and I honestly would do anything just to keep them safe and unharmed." He answered sincerely.

"Do you really care for my daughter?" The sudden question made Percy blush.

"Yes, Lady Athena. Probably more than you can imagine." Athena only gave a slight nod as she stared at the horizon. After a moment of silence, she finally sighed.

"I honestly don't approve of you becoming close to her at first but now you managed to prove yourself not only to me but to everyone that you truly care for my daughter. I have been watching you since this morning and your actions and thoughts made me think twice of you. I suppose you're good enough for her; and since she's happy being with you, I don't think have the right to step in between you now."

Percy stared at the goddess in disbelief. Was she actually-

"Yes, you dolt, I'm giving you my permission and approval to court my daughter."

"I uhh, err…" No words could come out of Percy. He's busy being blinded with happiness and gaping at Athena. Said goddess scrunched her face in disgust.

"Honestly, boy, close your mouth! You really are a Seaweed Brain as my daughter claimed you to be. Just because you've managed to change my opinions of you in a few hours does not mean that I now think highly of you. You are still a complete coward for not asking my daughter out and you have this disgusting habit of drooling in your sleep!"

Athena huffed and continued. "You do not need to thank me. I already understand your feelings and saying it will only make me change my mind as fast as your winged horse can fly. I must go now since my purpose has been accomplished. Good bye and take care of my daughter, Perseus Jackson. If I ever hear her cry or see her get hurt, I will not hesitate to turn you into seaweed."

Percy turned and closed his eyes as the blinding light beside him disappeared. He stared at the position where the goddess was and smiled. "Thank you, Lady Athena." He couldn't control his smile as he dusted himself off and started heading back to camp.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

"So, how was it, Athena dear?" Aphrodite asked as she led Athena to the garden to have tea. She, in turn, gave a sigh.

"I suppose he's alright for Annabeth. I can sense his deep feelings even if I do not specialize in romance. Now I know why people are eager for them to become a couple. I must say your judgment is really good and I praise you for creating an artificial life form. Luke is such a handsome one even though most of his looks are from Barnacle Breath's son; but nonetheless he has my daughter's intelligence so it's fine with me."

Aphrodite flashed her a bright smile. "Great! I'm so happy for them! And thanks for the compliment, Athena dear, you surely make me swell in pride. I'm going to invite Poseidon, would you care to stay for tea?"

Athena gave her a wry smile. "I suppose I could stay. And I must begrudgingly admit defeat regarding the bet we made since Perseus saved my daughter today."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. Not my best, I know.

Wow, I'm actually not in the mood to do my usual babble. Ha-ha!

Anyways, let me know what you think of this (crappy) chapter! -.-"


	9. Blackjack's Young Master

**A/N: **Oh yeah new chappie people! Thank you soooo much for your reviews since it all made me feel better knowing the last chap's ain't crappy after all.

Anyways, to my awesome favers/followers, I give you my ultimate thanks:

**ChildOfSea****, ****Demigodling Marauder****, ****IAmLordVoldemort2****, ****I Love Finn and Maybeck****, ****If You Give A Duck Chocolate****, ****JetSyndrome****, ****LaughLoverCrystal****, ****TheBookwormBakery****, ****annabeth lopez****, ****cupcakeluver111****, ****eli bellie****, ****xxXAdrianaXxx****, ****Fictionlover1996****, ****Amy Stardust****, ****Asteral de Tellimor****, ****Astia2****, ****ElaIoana****, ****Epic Otaku Cherry****, ****Gallagher Girl 170****, ****Golden Orchid Cendrillon****, **** . 13****, ****Jedi1****, ****Killermonkey602****, ****Magikidd****, ****Meghanromeara****, ****NotAHydra****, ****Pepper1244****, ****PurpleBookLover14****, ****Rainbow Pickles****, ****WallflowerWeasley****, ****aubbiiee****, ****booklover1004****, ****hitsrin****, ****imbetterthanyou239****, ****jajaaah****, ****purpleflower362****, ****rainbowpearls****, ****sentarstage****, ****Amber-Raven-Cahill****, ****Asteral de Tellimor****, ****Astia2****, ****Ginny the Weasley****, ****Greek Wise Girl****, ****ILovetoFly****, ****Lisforme****, ****MyselfxYourself****, ****NotAHydra****, ****ThinkFashion****, ****hsw99****, ****rockinflower101****, ****smilequigley96****, ****XxbethamphetaminexX****, ****EmilyHS**

I apologize beforehand if you're not included here since this list is in the span of May 29-June 5. Please PM me immediately so that I could include you in the next chap.

And to my reviewers, again thank you so much! (Even though I don't respond, teehee)

**OrangeFace99****, ****Guest, ****TheBookwormBakery****, ****Grod44, ****Guest2, ****smilequigley96****, ****Killermonkey602****, ****Anotherfacelessdemigod****, ****Raspberriee Kisses****, ****Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades****, ****TailsDoll13****, ****NotAHydra****, ****Blackcurse11****, ****Greek Wise Girl****, ****Rainidaze****, ****Yo**** , ****Amy Stardust**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blackjack's Young Master

_The Garden at Mount Olympus_

"Ugh, why did you invite me for tea again?" Poseidon whined as Aphrodite dragged him to their usual meeting place. The goddess in question only gave a graceful smile.

"Hmm, I can't really say since it'll ruin the whole surprise thing, dear. Besides, I have a feeling you'll enjoy yourself later on." As they reached the kiosk surrounded by beautiful flowers, Poseidon caught a glimpse of Athena sipping tea casually and he mentally groaned. _Here comes another shout-fest._

"Athena dear, we're here!" Aphrodite exclaimed rather happily. Athena glanced at their direction, smiled at Aphrodite and gave Poseidon a grudging nod which completely baffled the latter.

There was a temporary silence as the gods focused on eating the displayed snacks and sipped their tea. Aphrodite kept sneaking glances between the two while giving the wisdom goddess a knowing smile. When Poseidon couldn't take the silence, he immediately went to Athena in attack mode.

"We're here to argue again, aren't we? What is it this time?"

Athena sighed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "No, you stupid Fish Brain. I was going to say this after we are full but seeing as you're impatient, I'm afraid I have to press on."

"Just cut to the chase already, sheesh. And no, Sherlock, I don't mean your daughter."

"You won the bet." Athena said bluntly as she ignored the last comment he made. Beside her, Aphrodite giggled. Poseidon's mouth opened and closed like a fish that lives mostly in his domain.

"I.. What?"

Athena rolled her eyes in frustration. "I said you won the bet, you stupid Barnacle Breath. You truly are an idiot just like Perseus Jackson. Oh wait, I think he inherited your kelp of a head. My point is that you are so infuriating and so stupid!"

Poseidon ignored her insults as he started to grin triumphantly. "HA! Told you my son would do a good job! In your face, Bird Brain! You totally lost!" Then he started doing a victory dance and whistled an old jolly sailor's song.

The wisdom goddess gripped the edge of the table so hard it started denting. With barely suppressed anger, she turned to Aphrodite who squeaked in fear. "Can I smack him now? I'm this close to shoving this fork unto his throat. To Hades with civility."

"Calm down, Athena dear. Let's be logical, okay? Hitting him won't change the fact that he won your little bet. And I doubt it if Percabeth would appreciate doing the whole hating fiasco again." The goddess of love tried to reason. Thankfully, her talk worked.

"You're right, I should calm down. I'll just ignore this enmity I'm feeling right now in favor of understanding that this is the first time Poseidon won against me in terms of argument."

"That's right Athena dear. Drink this tea, it'll calm you down-"

Unfortunately, the goddess was interrupted by the one and only Lord of the Seas. "OWL BREATH! PREPARE TO TELL YOUR LOSER CHILDREN TO PASS LAWS FOR MY DOMAIN! HA! WHAT A TOTAL LOSER, JUST LIKE THEIR TOTALLY LOSER OF A MOTHER."

"Oh, that is it! POSEIDON, YOU STUPID FISH BREATH!" Athena went battle mode as she could no longer hold her anger. Aphrodite sighed in exasperation as she watched the two deities argue for the millionth time.

* * *

Athena's permission gave a huge impact on Percy's still non-existent relationship with Annabeth. He has no idea how to ask her out but he figured he must act soon as possible because _holy Hera Athena's really ok with him and Annabeth and –_

So yeah. No point of wasting time when his greatest worry (Dr. Chase is second in the list) suddenly gave an A-OK sign. He quickly spots Annabeth surrounded by giggling Aphrodite girls over the stables so he heads straight towards that direction.

'_Congratulations on the kid, Boss'. _Blackjack's voice suddenly echoed inside Percy's head. He turned at the stables and gave his winged horse a smile. '_Thanks Blackjack.'_

'_You should just hurry and make the pretty lady your official woman. Dang, Boss! You've got everything from the good looks to scoring an awesome kick-ass woman and to having cute kids with said woman.'_

Percy turned red and glared at Blackjack as the latter gave a suggestive wiggle of his brows (if that's actually possible for horses, but oh well). _'Oh gods, just please shut up, Blackjack. No more sugar cubes if you –'_

"Percy? Did your battle go well? Your face is kinda red." Annabeth suddenly appeared beside him as she titled her head in concern. Percy was a bit surprised as he didn't see her approach him but he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine and the battle went well, as you can see. Blackjack just made a disturbing comment awhile back. Anyways, where's Luke?"

Annabeth smirked and jerked her head towards her right. Percy laughed as he saw Luke being pinched, kissed and passed on towards different Aphrodite girls like a toy. It was a miracle that the kid hadn't started crying yet.

"He kept asking for you, you know. He was really worried about you and I think he was on the verge to tears but luckily his 'aunts' totally distracted him."

Percy chuckled at that and grinned at Annabeth. "I really love the kid. He's incredibly smart like you and gets distracted easily like me. It's a complete win-win on the genetics, don't you think?"

The blonde rolled her eyes in mock exasperation then smirked. "That's totally mushy of you, Seaweed Brain. I didn't know you had that in you."

He merely shrugged and gave a playful wink. "Oh you don't know everything about me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smirked again and leaned. "Try me."

Percy copied her and leaned in further until their faces were only a few inches apart. He sneaks a glance at her lips and decides to officially close the distance when –

'_Boss and Milady sitting on a tree, D-Y-B-W-Q-O-J-S whatever letters are supposed to be there. First comes something, then comes… wait, what comes after that? Oh, never mind. Sugar cubes! Na na na na na… I don't know the rest.'_

"Oh gods." Percy groaned as he regrettably stepped back. He does not risk a glance on Annabeth since he already knew she's wearing an expression of disappointment, much like that on his. There was an awkward silence as Percy kept glancing on his feet and Annabeth remained still and quiet. Thankfully, for the Hero of Olympus' part, Katie called and ran towards them then gently grabbed Annabeth's arm.

"Annabeth, Chiron told me you're helping the Demeter Cabin with the designs for the new garden we're about to construct. Is it true? Are you really willing to help us?"

At the mention of architecture, Annabeth's face brightened and her eyes shone in excitement. "Of course I'm helping, Katie! I'll make the most beautiful design for your garden and…" Her voice gradually decreased as they started walking towards the direction of the cabins. Percy sighed and glared at Blackjack.

'_Why didn't you continue, Boss?'_

'_Because you suddenly distracted me.'_

'_Oops. Sorry, Boss. Really, I am.'_

The son of Poseidon sighed again. _'Nah, it's okay, Blackjack; I know you mean no harm. I'm just gonna fetch Luke now.'_

Blackjack watched as his master approach an Aphrodite girl and held out his arms. The girl refused to give the child and asked if they could play with him for longer and he reluctantly nodded. After ruffling his son's hair in an affectionate manner, his Boss started making his way towards the sword-fighting arena for training.

* * *

'_Why did you interrupt Daddy?' _An unfamiliar voice suddenly rang inside the winged horse's mind. The voice was cute and squeaky and it totally belonged to a child. He glanced around his surroundings.

'_Hello! I'm Luke.' _Blackjack turned towards the kid and saw him staring with large intelligent gray-green eyes.

'_Young master?' _He tentatively called.

'_Yes Mister Horsey?'_

'_Oh no, you do not call me Mr. Horsey. I'm Blackjack at your service, Young Master.'_

'_Blackjack?' _Blackjack neighed, probably laughing at the kid's super cute voice.

'_Hello, Young Master, I didn't know you can talk that well. Heck, I didn't even know you can talk to horses!'_

'_Please promise me that you won't tell Daddy that, Mr. Blackjack. Anyways, my Mommy's really smart and I have her smarts so I can talk and understand like a 5-year old would. But since my body's still in a year-old form, I can't say complete sentences yet. By the way, Mr. Blackjack, why are you calling me Young Master?'_

'_Boss is Boss, your awesome Mommy's the Lady or Milady, and since you're their son, you shall be the Young Master!'_ He said as if it explained everything, which is true by the way.

'_Oh, okay! Mr. Blackjack, why did you interrupt Daddy when he was about to kiss Mommy?'_

'_The song suddenly entered my mind, kiddo. Horses and pegasi can't really spell and sing that much so I just filled in whatever words that came in mind.'_

'_Hmm. Okay, but please don't interrupt them next time so that they can get together and I'll disappear.'_

'_Why would the Young Master disappear?'_

There was a short pause as Luke got 'kidnapped' by another Aphrodite child. '_Ugh, my sensitive nose hurts already from inhaling various perfumes. Actually, Mr. Blackjack, I'm not a real person. I was created by Lady Aphrodite to serve as the bridge of my parents' still non-existent relationship. I know I'll vanish as soon as the task is done.'_

Blackjack sniffed. _'But Young Master! Why are you so eager to disappear? Everybody in this whole camp has grown attached to you, especially Boss and Milady.'_

He saw Luke smile sadly at him, which still totally looks cute. _'I have no say about that, Mr. Blackjack. Anyways, will you promise me not to interrupt them again?'_

Percy's favorite winged horse hesitated; he honestly had grown attached to his Young Master even though they'd met only a few hours ago. Luke gave him the big puppy dog eyes and Percy's signature pout and Blackjack knew he was a goner. He sighed in defeat. _'Alright, Little Boss, but don't blame me if they get interrupted by the others.'_

Luke suddenly giggled in Silena's arms (it was her holding him this time) and pointed towards the stables. "Horsey! Awntie Siwena, there's horseys!" Cue Silena and her siblings' chorused 'ahhs'.

Silena cooed as she led Luke towards the stables and stopped at Blackjack. "Look, dear, it's your Daddy's personal pegasus, Blackjack! He's the one you rode unto with Mommy awhile ago. Isn't he pretty? Say hi."

Luke leaned against the wooden railing and stroked Blackjack's nose. "Hello, Bwackjack!" _'Thank you.'_

"Oh gods, I swear you'll be the death of me someday, Luke dear." Silena mumbled to herself as her heart rate sped again at the sheer cuteness of it all.

* * *

It was already sunset when Percy and Annabeth met near the stables. There was an awkward silence when they held each other's gaze.

"Uh, hey Annabeth." Percy stuttered. Annabeth gave a small smile. "Hey to you too. Where's Luke?"

He rubbed his neck in nervousness. "I kinda, uh, left him with the Aphrodite girls. They wanted to play more with him so I allowed them."

"Oh, okay."

Another awkward silence. Percy's ADHD started acting up again so he desperately started talking.

"Listen, uh, I'm really sorry about awhile back, it's just that, err, the pegasi distracted me."

"It's okay, Katie said that the pegasi were acting weird the whole time we were there. She, um, didn't see everything though." Annabeth started toying with the hem of her black cardigan, silently praying that someone would save them now from the total awkwardness of it all.

"Annabeth." Her head snapped up at his serious tone. She looked expectant and curious at the same time; something that made Percy even more nervous than he is now. _Dammit, just say it already! How hard is it to ask Annabeth out when she's practically right in front of you?!_

"I…uh" He stammered.

She raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"Will you, uh…err…" _Gods save me right now!_

"Will you come with me to visit Mom and Paul?" Percy blurted out and mentally face-palmed at himself.

Annabeth looked perplexed and asked: "Why me?"

"Mom wanted to see you. Scratch that, she wanted to see both you and Luke. She said she wanted to have a girl-time and have some small chitchat with you. She and Paul are excited to meet Luke in person after I told them via IM. I'm going to go home tomorrow so uh, will you come with me?" Percy asked sheepishly. Technically he wasn't lying since some facts were true but he still felt guilty about diverting her from his original intention.

Thankfully Annabeth seemed not to notice his slight discomfort since she smiled at him. "Of course I'll come with you! I'm happy to see them and Luke might be excited to meet his paternal grandparents as well. Thanks for inviting me, Percy, that's really nice of you."

At her words, he immediately knew that they were in good terms again. He grinned and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go find Luke and start packing up. I hope you won't mind staying there for a few days."

As they passed the stables while holding hands, Percy swore he saw Blackjack and the rest of the pegasi smirking at him. He could almost hear their whoops and cheers and perverted suggestions.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it me or are my chapters getting shorter again? XD

Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I LOVE LUKE AND I HONESTLY DON'T WANT HIM TO DISAPPEAR! Trust me, I really don't want him to but I need to do it. Remember people: he's an artificial kid so I guess he won't be able to live that long anyway. But DAMMIT I STILL LOVE HIM! NOOOOOO LUKE DON'T GO AWAY!

He's like my most fave character and OC in this story (next to PERCABETH, of course). Teehee.

As I always say in the end of every chapter: Review please! Lemme know if you guys share the same pain I'm feeling when he disappears. And ooh! Drop some suggestions for the next chapter if you have any moment you want me to write in there. I'll welcome whatever scene you wanted to see (or read) and I'll try my best to mash up all your suggestions and hopefully create another decent chapter masterpiece.

Okay, I'm feeling quite talkative today so I have to stop now. THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR LETTING ME BABBLE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! Hahahaha! ^_^


	10. The Boss, His Woman and their Child

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait, school's really draining my time. I hope that by the end of this chap, you'll find this okay 'cause I sometimes have no idea what I've been writing. Ha-ha! XD

Thanks again to my awesome faves/followers! Span of June 6-13

**Irfhanaz****, ****Kayla-Lo****, ****MegJackson****, ****Melody Sparrow****, ****PJackson-twilight-hungergames****, ****Patri47****, ****PercyandAnnabeth4eva****, ****Reader of all****, ****Sammy7300****, ****StarBarren****, ****Winston9957****, ****cammarley****, ****mariemarc44****, ****percabeth501****, ****rk21691****, ****shairatillo****, ****shairawaki****, ****zizzyzoo****, ****476414802****, ****AliceOfMusic****, ****ArcherGirl12****, ****, ****Emchmi999****, ****Grod44****, ****MiraSaya16****, ****PercabethandAntiThalico****, ****peanut-butter-mouse****, ****phoenixblade84****, ****venomking6x2**

(Please PM me if you're not here so that I'll include you on the next chap..)

And to my honorable reviewers

**shairawaki**** , ****peanut-butter-mouse****, ****black-rose-007****, ****Sammy7300****, ****percabeth501****, ****Greek Wise Girl****, ****Guest****, ****Raspberriee Kisses****, ****epic guest, Guest**** , ****smilequigley96****, PercyandAnnabeth4eva, Melody Sparrow, Lexie Daughter of Athena, Blackcurse11, Mama'sBrokenHeart99, Grod44, Rainbow Pickles, That Was Such A Face Palm, Kayla-Lo, NotAHydra, StarissA890, TheBookwormBakery, TailsDoll13, Anotherfacelessdemigod , Killermonkey602, Awesome Idea Guy, karra**

Responses to the suggestions offered!

**Raspberriee Kisses****: **Thank you for the suggestion. But I'm going to use yours in the next chap since I'm still looking for an excuse for them to see Annabeth's dad. Teehee.

**E. E. Terrill: **I get your whole point and I'm still contemplating if I'm ever going to use your idea. But Luke won't disappear for a while so I think I still have enough time. But thanks for suggesting!

** StarissA890: **Hahaha! Oh my gods, they're too young to have a real one! XD

**TailsDoll13:** Yep. I'm borrrowing yours.

**Lexie Daughter of Athena:** There isn't much embarrassment here and I'm sorry if you're disappointed. But rest assured, there will be more to come. XD

**Anotherfacelessdemigod:**You're right. I totally forgot about Rachel, but don't worry she'll appear on the next chap.

**Awesome Idea Guy: **Hmm, nice idea! I'll try to consider yours but like I said, Luke won't disappear for a while.

Oh my gods I have a 150 reviews! Thank you sooooo much everyone! XD

* * *

Chapter 10: The Boss, His Woman and their Child

"I'm going to talk to Chiron regarding our leave for tomorrow." Percy stated as he led Annabeth towards the Aphrodite cabin to fetch Luke. Annabeth only nodded as she continued to stare at their linked hands, marveling at how their hands seemed to fit just perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Ah! Percy, Annabeth!" Audrey, one of Silena's half-sisters, exclaimed when she answered the door. She then saw their hands and squealed.

"OH MY GODS! My dearest siblings, PERCABETH IS FINALLY PROGRESSING!"

As soon as the words were out, a bunch of excited Aphrodite kids fought their way to catch a glimpse of Camp Half-Blood's Power Couple; some gave an ear-deafening squeal while others gave a grumble of what sounded suspiciously as 'I lost the bet'. Then they all started talking and giggling at the same time, completely forgetting the couple standing by their porch.

"Uhh, guys? We're here for Luke." Percy deadpanned. Beside him, Annabeth gave Audrey an intimidating stare which made the latter gulp nervously. She grabbed Luke from another one of her half-siblings and hastily handed the child to Annabeth, who smiled. "Thank you."

"Thanks guys!" The son of Poseidon grinned at them as he put his hands on Annabeth's shoulders and steered her off the porch. A unified happy scream echoed all throughout camp; effectively deafening the ears of many residents and campers within 50 meter radius.

* * *

"I think you're going to Chiron's office alone." Annabeth suddenly said as they reached the Big House. Percy removed his hands from her shoulders and turned in order to see her face.

"Why?" He asked simply. Instead of Annabeth answering, Luke leaned slightly and replied. "Dada, bwocks!"

Percy followed the direction where chubby finger was pointing to. He then saw the box of colorful building blocks placed on the shelf by the receiving area. Immediately, it dawned on him. "Aww, c'mon Luke! You can't be seriously obsessing with architecture just like Annabeth! I could barely put up with your mother's ranting whenever the topic's at hand; I don't need another architect geek!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being an architecture know-it-all!" Annabeth protested as Percy tried to obscure Luke's view. He ignored her as he was too busy having a father-son battle with Luke regarding vision. Percy knew he'll win since it's impossible to pass through his 6 ft height and his muscular yet lean body but then his smugness totally backfired when Luke started tearing up.

"Oh gods, don't cry now Luke, I'm sorry, here! You can see the blocks now right? Don't cry please, Daddy's really sorry."

Annabeth watched the two quietly but her face clearly showed amusement. Luke sniffed and ignored Percy's ramblings as he buried his face on her chest. The sight of Percy's bewildered look finally made her laugh hysterically. "Hahaha! Oh gods Seaweed Brain just go and see Chiron! Don't worry, Luke will calm down eventually. I hoped this served you a lesson to not mess with Luke and architecture."

* * *

"Uhh, Chiron?" Percy's head poked from the slightly opened door. The said centaur smiled warmly and gestured his hands for him to come in. Percy ignored the unusual decorations inside the office as he's already used to it and seated himself comfortably on the couch. Chiron offered some weird looking tea but Percy politely refused after inhaling a pungent smell.

"So what brings you in here, child?" He asked in a casual tone. Percy smiled at him and replied.

"I wanted to ask permission if we could leave camp for a while."

"You said 'we'. Is there someone coming along with you?" The centaur noticed the slight coloring on his student's cheeks.

"Annabeth and Luke are. I figured that, uh, they should be coming along with me back home and…you know, spend time with Mom and Paul." Percy decided that he did not like the knowing look Chiron's currently giving him.

"Ah, I see. Well it sounds as if you and Annabeth are getting married, no?" He teased and Percy turned red. "But do not worry, child; you have my permission. I'll talk to Argus and tell him to escort you all the way to the nearest bus station."

The son of Poseidon beamed. "Thanks Chiron! And oh, one more last favor to ask you: can we skip the sing-along tonight? Annabeth and I haven't started packing our stuff yet since I decided upon the matter only this morning."

Chiron only nodded as he placed an old 70's CD in his player. Knowing that his teacher has bad taste in music, Percy's eyes widened in horror as he hastily stood up, thanked the centaur and left before the music could start playing.

Luke managed to construct a perfectly symmetrical pyramid using the colored blocks Annabeth handed him and the two looked so concentrated and alike that Percy had to stifle his laugh. His plan of keeping quiet obviously failed when his laugh escaped from his mouth. Annabeth and Luke's heads snapped at him at the same time and Percy realized just how much Luke resembles Annabeth.

"What?" The daughter of Athena asked curiously. Percy grinned as he made his way towards them and settled himself comfortably beside Annabeth. "Nothing. You guys just looked so cute."

He then turned to Luke and ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner. "Wow, you're really good at architecture! Daddy's very sorry for teasing you awhile ago." Luke grinned and gave Percy a tackled hug. "Dada!"

The teen laughed heartily as he lifted Luke while standing up. Annabeth only smiled as she disassembled Luke's creation and retuned the blocks to its rightful place.

"I assume the talk went well?" She asked while placing the box back to the shelf.

"Yeah. We even got the permission to skip the sing-along for tonight and have the privilege to be escorted by Argus tomorrow."

"Great!" She said. Percy placed Luke in one arm and handed his free one for Annabeth. "Milady?" He said while using a faux British accent.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she linked her arm to his. "You are so getting cheesier, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_Later that night_

After getting Chiron's permission to skip the sing-along, Percy, Annabeth and Luke decided to retire early for the night in favor of readying their luggage for tomorrow. Percy fished inside his cabinet for old shirts and handed it to Annabeth, who looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"You don't want to wear those nightgowns in your cabinet, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Well you can keep my old shirts. Use it as pajamas or whatever. And I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer; I have no more use for those anyways." He said hastily after seeing Annabeth's mouth open slightly; probably to argue. She eventually closed her mouth and sighed in defeat as she accepted his old clothing.

They spent a few hours packing up their stuff. Luke fell asleep as soon as he had his dinner, which was completely fine with the couple since the child spent a busy day with various people in camp.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Percy asked, perplexed, when he saw Annabeth's regular-sized silver suitcase placed beside her cabinet. The said girl merely shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't have that much clothes now, remember? And I'd rather go jump off a cliff than wear those Aphrodite-approved styles of clothing. Besides, it might look small but it contains everything from everyday necessities, to my books and of course, drawing materials."

Percy decided not to ask how Annabeth managed to fit all those stuff in since he knows he'll never understand even if she explained anyway. So he settled on nodding and changing topics. "What about Luke's? Don't you think that carrying a flashy and girlish basket is just too…you know, lame?"

Annabeth smirked at that. "You know, sometime while you were gone, I experimented with the basket and turns out it could transform into a bag." To prove her point, she settled the basket on the bed where they were currently occupying and talked to the thing. "Magic basket, turn into a backpack small enough for Luke to carry."

The basket shone brightly and seconds later, a small black-and-blue backpack lay in front of them.

"Cool!" Percy exclaimed, completely fascinated by the magical object.

"Yeah, I know. But really Percy, we need to sleep now since we're leaving early tomorrow." Annabeth stated as she kissed Luke on the forehead and turned off her bedside lamp.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss too?" Percy didn't know why but he was feeling quite daring that night. He glanced at Annabeth who wore that rare mischievous look he recognizes and pouted. He was about to say something when she suddenly leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, narrowly missing his lips.

"Good night Seaweed Brain and I hope that'll do." He hears the smirk in her voice as she settled herself to sleep. He blushes involuntarily then grinned; the familiar feeling of audacity coming back. "I guess that'll do, for now." He says.

He manages to catch her chuckle before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_The next day_

"Thanks again for letting Argus escort us to the bus station, Chiron." Percy said as he gave the centaur a manly hug. Chiron's eyes twinkled in mischief while he whispered to the son of Poseidon.

"Be safe, and make sure that by the time you return to camp, there won't be another child with you."

Percy turned red in embarrassment. "I'm not that desperate. Geez!"

The centaur laughed as Percy childishly stomped his way towards Annabeth who was surrounded by many of the campers.

"Ooh! We're going to miss him so much!" Silena blurted out and wailed along with her siblings; making Annabeth roll her eyes in exasperation. "Gods, you're making it sound like we're leaving camp permanently. Calm down all of you!"

"You'll let us hold him next time, right, Annabeth? We never got the chance to play with Luke." Katie Gardner, head counselor for the Demeter Cabin, spoke up as different campers from other cabins and the residents nodded along with her.

"Yeah, and we never got the chance to teach this kid some tricks!" Travis and Connor said.

"Oh no, you are not teaching my son to become a prankster." Percy stated as he made his way from the people swarming around. The Stoll brothers gave a grumble while others smirked at his words.

"Now campers, you must all go back to your daily activities." Chiron told them gently when he saw that Argus is ready. Everyone bid their goodbyes as Percy, Annabeth and Luke settled at the back seat of the camp's van.

* * *

"Thanks again, Argus, and be safe on the way back." Percy said as he shook the hands of Argus and waved him goodbye. He then bought bus tickets while Annabeth and Luke waited at the vacant plastic seats.

When their designated bus came, Percy offered to carry Annabeth's suitcase as they rode on the transportation. The couple was having fun talking about nothing of importance when they overheard two old women badmouth them.

"Kids these days get pregnant at an early age." Old woman #1 stated disdainfully.

"Yes. That's because teens either get too carried away with their hormones or they get dumber. Most teen mothers these days are blonde. Blonde and dumb, that's what." Old woman #2 said.

"I had this neighbor who had a blonde daughter and she got pregnant with her boyfriend. And the guy totally left her and the child alone. Serves her right for being such a slut."

The women giggled at that and sent a scorned look at Percy and Annabeth, effectively making them blush. Unfortunately, their seats were assigned directly behind them and they tried their best to ignore the seemingly loud conversation. As the bus started to move, the rude old women's talk continued and they still were not considerate enough to lower their voices.

Percy knew that they're been stared at by almost all of the passengers. He recognizes their discreet way of glancing at them occasionally; some hid behind the newspapers while others pretended to look at the windows but used the reflection to see their faces.

Annabeth tried to ignore everything by busying herself with Luke's fussing but Percy knew she's hurt and bothered about the women's comments earlier judging by the look in her eyes. So he snakes a comforting arm around her and gently put her head on his shoulder. Annabeth bit her lip as her watery eyes followed Percy's movement to place Luke on his lap. He eventually starts stroking her hair while they both zoned out everything happening inside the bus.

* * *

(**A/N: **_Italics _are Percy's thoughts. Just to let you guys know.)

**Jackson-Blofis Residence**

_Oh gods, this is it_. Percy thought.

_Calm down Jackson, you've had worse. And remember, Mom and Paul are the best accepting parents one could ever ask for. Okay, take a deep breath and act cool and dignified in front of your woman. Wait, she's not yet my woman though. Oh who cares?_

Percy started dragging his and Annabeth's suitcases as he led them towards his home apartment. He was doing a fine job looking cool when suddenly he lost his balance. _Whoa. What was that?! How dare you make me look more idiotic than I already am in front of Annabeth and my son! Oh never mind; it was just my shoes. Gods, I hope they haven't seen the cause of that little slip._

"Percy, did you just trip on your shoelaces?" As usual, his prayer was not answered since Annabeth spoke up with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He tried to redeem himself by calmly picking up their luggage on the ground and stood up in his full height. "No, Annabeth that was a rock." _Okay, that was still the wrong thing to say._

Annabeth laughed. "Okay, Seaweed Brain, whatever you say."

Percy rolled his eyes when she still laughed even as they ascended the stairs. A dreadful feeling bubbled inside his stomach as they neared his apartment number. He sneaks a quick glance at Annabeth, who was at that time busy scrutinizing the lame architecture, then to Luke who all but looked curiously around with his large eyes. When the door of his home was in front of them, Percy took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"Why are you using the doorbell when it's your own house, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked after he pressed the button. Percy shrugged, acting in complete nonchalance. "Nah I just felt like it." _She has a point. Why didn't I think of that?_

His musings were interrupted when the door creaked open. Sally Jackson's baffled look greeted their sight. "Percy?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah Mom, I'm home."

"Oh, honey!" And immediately she engulfed him in a suffocating hug.

"Mom…can't…breathe!" Percy gasped. Sally released him and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Percy honey. I was just glad to see you. And is that…Annabeth?"

Annabeth gave a warm smile. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson." She then turned to the child in her arms. "This is your grandmother, Luke."

"Just call me Sally, dear. Oh is that my grandson?" Sally exclaimed in excitement as she hugged the two. "Paul! Percy, Annabeth and Luke are here!" She called out to her husband inside.

"Come in, dears. Percy where are your manners? Take Annabeth's luggage inside."

"That's what I'm doing mom, geez." Percy grumbled as he hauled the suitcases inside.

"Oh, hey Percy." Paul greeted as he gave him a manly hug. "Hello, Annabeth and…"

"Luke." Annabeth and Sally said at the same time. The women turned to each other and smiled.

"Gwanma, Gwampa." The kid greeted. Sally melted at his cuteness and Annabeth gave Luke to her.

"So are you two dating now?" Sally asked them casually while Paul's eyes twinkled in mirth. Percy and Annabeth's face turned beet red instantly.

"Mom!" _Oh gods, Mom, please stop embarrassing me. _Percy gave his parents a pleading look to which thankfully they got the message.

"Oh, um, oh well." Sally said with a hint of disappointment then changed topic. "Who wants cookies?" Percy mentally face-palmed at his mother's poor attempt to change topics. Luckily for him, Luke became excited after hearing 'cookies'.

Sally happily dragged Luke and Annabeth towards the kitchen with Paul trailing behind them. She turned to look at her son. "Aren't you coming with us, Percy?"

The son of Poseidon only smiled. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll just go to my room to place the luggage."

His mother eyed him skeptically. "Okay honey, if you say so."

* * *

Percy was busy putting his stuff back in his room when Paul knocked on the widely-opened door. "So I guess you haven't asked her out yet, huh?" He asked as he leaned by the doorframe. Percy sighed as sat on his bed, gesturing for Paul to enter.

"I can't get the timing right. I mean, whenever I'm about to say or do something, someone or something would always get in my way. It happens every time." He said as he ruffled his hair in frustration. Paul smiled sympathetically as he patted his shoulder in an affectionate, fatherly way.

"Don't lose hope, Percy. You know that nobody can help you find the right path; it's for you to discover on your own. Just keep trying because someday you'll eventually find this all worth it."

Percy smiled at his step-father. "Thanks Paul. That really helped me a lot." The adult only nodded in response.

"Okay, now I'm hungry. I hope Mom left me some of her blue cookies."

As the men made their way towards the kitchen, merry laughter bounced throughout the house. Percy immediately knew he was the topic of the women's conversation and hurriedly rushed off.

"MOM!"

"Hmm?" Sally turned to look at her son looking curious. Percy's brows scrunched in confusion at her reaction. His gaze shifted from his mother, then to Annabeth who was raising a delicate brow, then to Luke whose face was painted in blue. He did a double-take.

"Uh, what?" He turned to ask at Annabeth, who proceeded to wipe the child's face clean. "He ate some cupcakes, Percy. Apparently, he inherited your rowdy manner of eating since he just started stuffing the whole thing in his tiny mouth and left the icing to his face."

At her words, the two adults laughed heartily. "It's just typical of you to eat that way, Percy." Paul commented as he calmed himself down. _Why do I get the feeling that the humiliation totally bounced off from Luke towards me?_

"Yes, I've had pictures of him while eating when he was younger. He was so cute back then! Would you like to see some of Percy's old baby photos, Annabeth?" _Nooo mom! Not the pictures!_

Annabeth smirked after he sent her a pleading look and nodded towards the direction of his mother. "I'd love to, Sally."

"Why don't you start on the baby photos now? I'll wash the dishes." Paul offered. Sally gave him a thank-you kiss on the cheeks while waiting for Annabeth to finish cleaning up Luke's icing-clad face. "The old baby photos are on the living room, Annabeth honey, so we're going to look–"

"No, not today Mom. We're going somewhere." Percy hastily interrupted before they get started with the pictures. His mother paused and gave him a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Behind her, Annabeth wore the whatever-you're-planning-it-better-be-good-or-I'll -hit-you-where-it-really-hurts stare. He involuntarily gulped and nodded.

"I was planning to uh, take Annabeth and Luke to the park and spend time with just the three of us and maybe give them a little tour of New York City."

Sally's face brightened up at his words. "Oh, really honey? That's great! You should've told us that a while ago." At this she handed Luke to him. "Come, Annabeth! We're going to dress you up and make you even more beautiful for this date."

"It's not a date since we're just friends." He and Annabeth suddenly blurted out in unison. They stared at each other in shock then avoided each other's gaze.

"Uh huh, you're just really great friends who happened to have a kid together. Okay. Let the world believe your lie –" Paul laughed at Sally's words. "- but I'm still insisting on pampering you up, Annabeth. You should know that I've always wanted a good daughter-in-law ever since I gave birth to Percy. And you my dear is an example of a very good and ideal daughter-in-law."

Annabeth blushed at the compliment and Sally seized the opportunity to drag her to her room while she was still in a temporary daze. As soon as they were gone, Paul turned to Percy.

"Do you need help for your look too?" He teased. Percy flushed and grumbled as he sat on the kitchen stool and settled Luke on the counter while viciously inhaling the leftover cookies on a plate.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, Percy and Luke emerged from the former's room looking all fresh and neat. Since Percy had no idea how to bathe a baby (that was Annabeth's job since she always takes Luke along with her whenever she's off to shower), he just used his powers to help him get Luke all cleaned up immediately.

If you asked how Percy and Luke spent the whole hour, well, let's just say they ate for a long time, watched TV, and then hurried off to get cleaned and changed only after when Paul told them that Annabeth's nearly ready.

Percy decided to wear his best clothes for the not-a-date-but-a-friendly-walk consisting of a blue button-up shirt with a plain white T-shirt underneath, jet black denim pants and his favorite black-and-blue Converse. He even tried to tame his messy hair but eventually gave up when he saw no difference. For Luke, he decided to dress him up in a similar manner only that the kid's button-up shirt was a checkered black-and-red one and wore brown military boots.

"Wow, you guys look totally fashionable." Paul commented as soon as he saw the pair enter the living room. Percy placed Luke beside him on the couch and groaned. "It took me a long time to dress Luke up. He kept fussing around and I seriously have no idea how Annabeth managed to not lose her patience." His step-father only chuckled and the three turned their attention back to the TV.

"Is Percy – okay good, you're here." Sally said as she entered the living room.

Percy tilted his head to look behind his mother. "Mom, where's Annabeth?"

Sally gave a tut. "Now now, honey. It's always good manners for a guy to walk and fetch his date from her house." Percy made a face at that.

"But isn't she technically living with us? I think that it doesn't apply in this situation." Apparently he said the wrong thing since Sally gave him a harsh glare.

"Perseus Jackson you will fetch Annabeth just like a gentleman would. It does not matter whether you're both living under the same roof; you will still follow general etiquette. Now, go to my room and escort Annabeth."

"But –"

"No buts! Luke will wait here. Now go before I drag you by the ear!"

Percy sighed as he stood up and walked away from the living room. As he made his way towards her mom's and step-dad's room, his heart started pounding like crazy. He takes a deep breath and collects himself before knocking gently on the door.

The door creaks open gently as Annabeth shyly peeks from behind it. Percy smiles and runs a hand through his hair in nervousness. "Hey, uh, are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." When Annabeth stepped out from the room, Percy sucked in a breath after seeing her transformation.

She was wearing a sleeveless floral-printed dress that reached a few inches above her knees; the first time he saw her with that much skin displayed. Her curly blond hair was down this time but Percy could see the headband-like elegant braid on the crown of her head and wore a badass-looking black low heels. Since she barely wore make-up save for the lip gloss, mascara and a blush on, her natural beauty became the main highlight and that made Percy appreciate her even more. _Thank you, Mom!_

"You look beautiful." He blurted out and blushed. Annabeth blushed too but managed to smile gratefully. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself."

"So um, uh, shall we go then?" He stuttered and mentally slapped himself. He awkwardly presented his arm and waited until Annabeth linked hers. With that, the pair made their way towards the living room.

Percy tried to ignore the smug look both his mother and step-father wore and focused his eyes on his shoes. Annabeth was busy putting on Luke's magic basket-turned-backpack so she was not able to see the very bright red face of Percy's.

"Here's some money for you guys." Paul said as he handed a wad of cash to Percy. Sally stroked Annabeth's cheeks and pinched Luke's. "Remember to have fun, okay?"

"We will, Sally, Paul. Thank you so much." Annabeth said as she gave them a hug. Percy gave his parents a hug and when he reached his mother, he whispered to her ever so gently. "Thanks for this, Mom."

At that moment, Sally Jackson realized that her son has finally fallen in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gods, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Hurrah, congratulations to me for reaching 4000+ words (a new record). And the chap's title is completely irrelevant, isn't it? Teehee.

Anyways, did you like my chapter? I'm sorry if it took long. I don't think I could update on Saturdays anymore since my friggin' teacher gave us class schedule at that day. I mean, who gives classes on Saturdays anyway?! Grr! That really annoyed the Hades out of me.

Again, my lovely reviewers, I'm asking for your suggestions on what scene/moment you wanted to see/read next chap. Don't worry, it'll be Annabeth's POV next since I realized it has always been Percy's. Oh well.

Review and drop suggestions please! Teehee.


	11. We are B-U-S-T-E-D

**A/N: **Hello! It's me again. So yeah, another chapter people and hope you'll enjoy this. BTW, sorry for the late update; I've been busy with school and everything.

Thank you faves/followers: **ElmoDaHorse, Emchmi999, 105, Musical Dream, R. L. Ravenclaw, TheChronicler137, Thegreenmonster111, Weightless51113, heartcrossedkey, lunanightshade123, sparky1201, bambino01, athena-gia-ma'at, blaxe27713, bookworm0398, Musical Dream, Tasharrr10, peanut-butter-mouse, wamakima5004, Girl 39, Annabeth Everdeen01, CatastrophicFinale, Fallen Emo Angel, , 105, 1 up, 476414802**

And to my reviewers with responses (I know, I know, shocking right?):

**Raspberriee Kisses:** aww geez, you're making me blush. HAHA! But thanks anyway.

**Winston9957:** Thanks!

**StarBarren**: Haha! Thanks! I'm fangirling too even when I'm writing this.

**ElmoDaHorse:** Thank you!

**Mr. Sad man:** You have no idea how I dreaded the idea too.

**Anotherfacelessdemigod:** thanks for the suggestion, but I'm sorry that I won't put Clarisse in NYC since she already knew back at camp. But, I'll try to put some almost-friends moment in future chapters.

**Mr. Invincible:** Thanks. And sorry for updating late.

**TheBookwormBakery**: I know. Haha! Thank goodness all my baby pictures had burned when our old house got onto a fire accident.

**Melody Sparrow:** Haha! No worries! You might not know this but I watch a lot of anime as well. Hmm, I never noticed the resemblance of the characters to Ouran but thanks anyways!

**Emily:** I'm sorry but I really need to. T.T

**TailsDoll13:** HAHAHA! Don't worry, Annabeth will get to see Percy's baby pictures. Soon.

**Epic Otaku Cherry:** Thank you and sorry for the long wait. Hee.

**Hi:** Aww, thanks!

**Guest:** Thank you!

**smilequigley96:** Hahaha. Thanks!

**PiperElizabethMcLean:** Thank you, I'm reasurred.

**Lexie Daughter of Athena:** Wow, thanks! I'm really glad.

**Guest:** Haha. I know, that was really sweet of him.

**peanut-butter-mouse:** Hahaha. Oh, tell your friend Chad 'hi' for me. Thanks!

**Blackcurse11:** I know! Percabeth family's really cute! *squeal*

** Killermonkey602:** Aww, thank you! You made me blush. Hahaha

** Greek Wise Girl:** I know. I love Aphrodite as well and I really had fun writing her.

** AlieghaGrace:**Haha. Thanks!

**karra:** Thanks. Hey, I'm updating now. Haha

Shout out to: **Rainbow Pickles**. I'm sorry I hadn't included you last chap. Teehee

* * *

Chapter 11: We are B-U-S-T-E-D

_Annabeth's POV_

Sally managed to make me into a very unrecognizable yet very pretty (at least, according to her) girl-slash-Demigod. In all honesty, I don't know where she got this dress. She said she found it inside my suitcase but I swear on the River Styx that I've never even seen this dress before; not even on my awesome but scandalous-filled cabinet back at camp.

So anyways, even though I feel slightly uncomfortable showing way too much skin and wearing heels (2 inches, but still) I guess it's not really that bad; though I would still prefer wearing my usual sneakers.

We were walking towards the Central Park since it's only a few minutes away from Percy's home. Luke was walking in between me and Percy with both his hands holding one of ours in that cute family way you'd often see in cliché movies. I guess teenage parents are a norm to see in New York since people barely look at you, unlike those totally rude old women back at the bus who seemed to not understand subtlety. We kept walking in comfortable silence as I observed everything in New York.

Okay, I'm totally feeling jealous of those girls checking out on Percy. That Seaweed Brain just had to look dashing in his clothes. He's really obtuse; I mean he can't really sense that he's practically oozing his sex appeal to girls out there.

Gods that is just it! I gave them my deluxe back-off-can't-you-see-he's-not-interested-and-he- and-I-totally-have-a-kid-together glare and thankfully, they got the message. I smirked at their crestfallen reaction.

"Wise Girl? What are you smirking about?" Huh. Speak of the devil.

I turned my head for a bit to make a sideway glance at Percy and gave him a smile. "Nothing Seaweed Brain, just found something amusing."

"Oh okay." He replied in a distracted manner. Huh, I wonder what he's glaring at.

* * *

We reached the Central Park and it's really crowded. Fortunately Percy found us a comfortable spot just under the shade of a tree and slightly away from the crowd which is totally perfect. He pulls out a blanket from Luke's super handy magical backpack and sets it on the grass for us to sit.

I sighed in relief as I removed the heels and placed it carefully beside the tree's roots and attempted to hide my exposed legs under the dress skirt. I noticed the slight coloring of Percy's cheeks after I did so and he cleared his throat from discomfort.

"So, uh, do you guys want anything?" He asked.

Luke glanced around his surroundings with those adorable eyes of his until it landed upon an ice cream stand a good distance from us. He points a chubby little finger and screams excitedly: "Dada!"

Oh my gods, he's really cute. Apparently Percy thought so too as he burst into a fit of laughter the same time I did. He ruffled Luke's hair affectionately after calming down and asked him, "What flavor of ice cream do you want, Luke?"

Despite his high level of intelligence, Luke's cognitive development is still on a low level so I think he could not fully comprehend Percy's question. So I decided to speak up in order to save us all from an awkward silence.

"Percy, he can't really understand you. Remember: this probably would be Luke's first time to eat an ice cream. Um, why don't you just go for chocolate since it's a neutral flavor for everyone?" He nods his head and stands up. He looks at me and waits for a bit; it took me half a second to sink in.

"Oh. Uh, I would like some chocolate too." I said in a sheepish manner. Percy grins and waves his hands at us. "I'll be right back!"

"Mama." Luke tugged my dress skirt after Percy left. I turn towards him and smiled. "What is it baby?" (He likes it when I call him that.)

"O." He points at a red ball rolling towards our direction. I scrunch my brows for a second before it dawned on me. I chuckled.

"It's called a ball, sweetie. You're right about it being an 'o' but it's actually called a ball, okay? B-A-L-L."

Luke scrunched his brows just like what I did awhile ago before smiling widely at me. "Ball, Mama!"

I laughed again as I placed kisses on his cheeks, making him giggle in that squeaky, really high-pitched way of his. Some passersby gave us warm smiles, probably mesmerized by Luke's natural charm and cuteness.

I finally released Luke and I watched as he walked towards the ball and picked it up. When he started making his way back with the ball in his hand, I stood up. "No, baby, put it back –"

"Excuse me but that ball is…Annabeth?!"

I diverted my gaze from Luke to the person speaking and immediately my eyes widened. "Rachel?"

* * *

"Oh wow, I never knew were here in New York." Rachel stated as I offered her to sit on the blanket.

"Yeah, it's a sudden trip actually. By the way, did you just name a ball after me?" I countered playfully after remembering her words awhile ago.

Rachel rolled her eyes in a good-natured manner and bumped my shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Heh. Not really. Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce you to my son, Luke."

Rachel spat out her soda (she was drinking at that time) and looked at me with wide eyes. "YOUR WHAT?!"

I mentally sighed to myself. Here we go again.

Exactly ten minutes after rapidly talking and explaining everything, Rachel threw her head back and laughed vigorously. She wheezed then finally calmed down. "Oh man, that is just the best thing I've ever heard in a long time."

I blushed against myself and scowled lightly. Rachel stuck out her tongue and pulled Luke on her lap. Luke raised a brow (I concluded he had both mine and Percy's personalities and mannerisms) but did not complain as his attention focused on the ball again.

"Where is Percy by the way?" She asked. I shrugged but looked around. "I don't know. He was supposed to come back from buying ice cream awhile ago."

"Ah. I have a feeling that he'll be arriving soon. Anyways, I gotta go since my parents are waiting." Rachel said as stood up while dusting dirt off of her vintage pants.

"Wait, you're going already?"

"Yeah. I need to prepare for another of Dad's colleague's party or something. You know, the stupid socialites thingy. And Luke can keep the ball; don't worry since it's brand new."

"Why did you have a ball with you anyways?"

Rachel shrugged. "That's the toy of my Mom's poodle, Delight. I hate that ugly dog and she hates me as well. I guess I took it just to spite her but I doubt she'll notice; she's way too spoiled than I am."

I grinned at her predicament. "Good luck with that. And seriously, Delight?"

This time it's her turn to grin. "I know right? She's anything but delightful. Hideous should've been her name." She sneaked a glance at her wristwatch and sighed. "I really need to go now, Annabeth. Congratulations on Luke and finally getting laid by Percy. I sincerely hope that you'll have another kid."

My eyes widened in horror and at the same time my face felt very hot. "Rachel!" I screamed in embarrassment as she laughed and started taking off. "I told you Luke's a brainchild!"

She must've still heard me as I caught her unladylike snort and her now barely audible reply which was 'yeah right.'

* * *

Percy thankfully came back after my face returned to its normal color while Luke went running around with his new ball. I raised an eyebrow at him as I noticed the plastic bag on his hand. Before I could ask, however, he had already started explaining.

"They ran out of chocolate, you see, since apparently today's a very busy day. So I uh, went to look for the nearest convenience store – which was very far from here by the way – and bought us a pint of chocolate ice cream instead because I don't think they sell blue chocolate ice cream."

I was touched by his effort and watched him as he settled himself down on the blanket and pulled two spoons from Luke's bag. There's one thing that confused me though. "Why didn't you just came back and told us that they ran out of ice cream?"

Percy focused on shoving the plastic in his pocket before looking at me to answer. "Because you and Luke want one. I've decided that if I could somehow make your wants and whims into reality, I'd definitely do it. "

He said those in all seriousness while maintaining eye contact. I swallowed hard and diverted my gaze first; completely unable to shake the electricity he managed to send through my whole being.

Luke ran towards us clutching his red ball while wearing a huge smile on his face. His hair became messier and stuck out to different angles and his eyes held that familiar mirth I'd often see whenever sea green looked at me. At that moment, Luke resembled Percy so much that I practically felt giddy for some reason. I knew somehow that this had something to do with Aphrodite but I lost my train of thoughts as I heard Luke's laughter.

Somewhere along my train of thoughts, Percy had managed to lift Luke and threw him on air. I probably would've screamed and nagged at him for being so irresponsible, but remembered he never listened to my rants anyways so I didn't bother as long as he catches Luke safely and unharmed. That, and the fact that I wanted to see a father bond with his child; something that I'd completely missed from my own dad.

Poor Luke was red in the face from his exhilaration while Percy was out of breath but still grinning nonetheless. I pulled a hand towel from Luke's bag and proceeded to wipe his small sweaty back. I also summoned a bottle of water and tossed it to Percy who caught it expertly.

"Thanks."

"The ice cream has partially melted." I pointed out. He frowned and opened the lid.

"You're right – as always. So anyways, we should eat it now."

The moment he showed only two spoons in his hand, I immediately understood his intention. My face flushed in embarrassment and crossed my arms in a stubborn stance as Luke walked towards the pint of ice cream, clearly intrigued.

"Oh no, it was bad enough that we did it in front of everyone at camp; I am not doing it again."

Percy must've expected my answer as he smiled, completely cool and acting as if he knew something I didn't – which was very much likely, it seemed. "Yes, but Annabeth, don't you think this is way better than back at camp? At least here, nobody knows us and therefore they won't bother looking or spare us a glance. Right?"

Ugh. Stupid Seaweed Brain and his signature pleading look. Whenever he does that, my logic and reasoning is a goner; but doesn't mean that my stubbornness is affected as well. He probably also anticipated that since he used the pouting now and even pulled Luke on his lap. And being the intelligent child that he is, Luke understood the situation as he too pleaded.

"C'mon, Wise Girl, we're just eating ice cream while sharing a spoon; how is this different back at camp?"

"Mama, pwease." That did it. As much as I could hold unto my stubbornness when facing Percy, I just couldn't have the heart to do the same thing to children; especially this particular one which is my own. I uncrossed my arms and sighed in defeat. Percy hi-fived Luke and both grinned in that boyish way of theirs.

My pride prevented me from showing that I actually like it when we spoon-feed each other but I don't think he needed to hear me say it. I'm happily contented with this and judging from his looks, I deduced that Percy felt the same.

* * *

_Mount Olympus, Aphrodite's Room_

"Oh my~! That's just too sweet and totally romantic!" The goddess squealed as she once again managed to destroy her magic mirror. This time, she threw it on the wall from her over happiness. Don't ask why she did that, though.

"I'm glad I sent that cute dress and shoes for Annabeth at the last minute when Sally opened her suitcase. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it on time!" She giggled and smoothed the creases on her pink dress as she stood.

"Hmm. But I'm actually starting to crave thrills and suspense in their relationship. Ooh! I'll come down to the mortal world and maybe find someone who could serve as my pawn for today. Where is my mirror – oh? Destroyed again?"

Aphrodite made a face as she picked up her mirror and fixed it without batting an eyelash. She flicked the mirror and searched for her target. After finding the location, she then put the mirror inside her non-existent pocket before contemplating on how she should look while disguising herself as a mortal.

* * *

Frederick Chase had a weird week. First, his daughter hadn't sent him a letter. This confused him as Annabeth always followed a routine and never broke it despite how busy she is. Secondly, time had seemed to pass by so slowly. He thought he was being paranoid but he certainly knew that something's going on both worlds despite being a mortal. He's that perceptive.

Third, the goddess Athena came to visit him one afternoon after his last conference regarding on the war book he recently wrote. She looked exactly the same when they first met: casual yet fashionable clothes, tamed ponytail and those stunning intelligent gray eyes that seemed to analyze every move you make.

She smiled and he felt his insides churn in that familiar way whenever she did that. He blushed, thankful that it wasn't very noticeable and cleared his throat. He bowed down in respect and she, in turn, touched his shoulder gently. "Come, we must talk. I have important things to discuss regarding our daughter, Annabeth." She had said.

He was startled and panic filled his whole being. Athena, however, sensed his distress and she ever so gently reached for his wrist. "Do not worry, Frederick, for I assure you that she is safe."

And she led him through a small area at the school backyard that is secluded and hidden from view thanks to the trees surrounding it. When both had settled comfortably, Athena began explaining the recent events and plans of one Aphrodite. Frederick listened attentively and asked many questions that the goddess answered with utmost patience. He had been shocked, overwhelmed and at the same time fascinated but still accepted everything, making the goddess amused.

He thought that it was the last of his weird week, but it seemed not so. When he first saw her sitting by the benches of the university he visited that day, he immediately knew that she wasn't one of them; a mortal, that is. She was so beautiful and every inch of her screamed beauty and perfection and men were gawking at her openly; but, with the utmost good intention he could muster, she was just not his type. Perfect chestnut-brown hair (he supposed it was her disguise since Athena told him she had blond hair) styled into an elaborate braid, face painted with make-up and clothes that would probably never crinkle nor can be exchanged with money.

Frederick cautiously approached the beautiful woman, earning glares from various men within a hundred-meter radius. The brunette spotted him and smiled as she stood up. "Hi! You must be Frederick, right?" She asked as she showed her pearly whites.

"Aphrodite, milady, it is an honor." He was about to make a bowing gesture when the goddess gracefully gripped his arm. She whispered with a tone of persuasion. "Don't. Not with this many people. Come, we must find a secluded area and I'm going to ask you a favor."

Aphrodite linked her arm with his and together they made their way towards the lake. As soon as there were only a few people, Frederick made a respectful bow and kissed the goddess's hand after she held it out for him to do so. Aphrodite smiled at him warmly. "I can see why Athena likes you; you're smart and you don't fall for my looks and my charm."

"Uh, thank you Milady but –"

"Ooh! That's right! I had to explain why I'm here looking for you. Actually, I…"

* * *

_Percy's POV _(**A/N: **Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Teehee)

This would probably be the second best day of my love life. And before you ask, yes, the first one's definitely the kiss Annabeth gave me back at our quest from the labyrinth. Disregard the pitiful situation we were in, people. Don't destroy my poor bubble.

So anyways, I showed Annabeth and Luke around New York and we went into so many places and ate a lot of food and even tried the amusement park rides. I loathed the rollercoaster ride since I became the laughing stock of everyone within that area when they showed the pictures. I really, really looked horrible at that shot. Maybe it was because I felt sick and nervous at the same time or whatever. Gods, it's really embarrassing. I puked on my seat, by the way.

Annabeth and Luke still laughed as we made our way to the restroom for me to clean up the evidences of my puke. It wasn't that much, but still it was disgusting. I probably would've felt a thousand times worse had Annabeth joined me in the ride. Thankfully though, she didn't because Luke isn't allowed to ride the rollercoaster yet and Annabeth refused to let some stranger hold him even if only for a few minutes, which I totally agree on about.

We stopped by the signage. Annabeth found an empty bench a few meters away from the restroom. "We'll be waiting on that bench there. Hurry up."

I nodded my head and gripped the door when – "Look, baby, Daddy's going to clean his puke." Annabeth's teasing voice earned a flush from me. "Pukey!" Great. Now my son is teasing me as well. I turned to them with a half-hearted glare and they laughed. Despite my effort of keeping angry, my expression softened when I realized that I could never stay mad at those two for so long. I sighed as I entered.

After cleaning up, the first thing I notice is a guy talking animatedly next to a fuming Annabeth who probably is trying her best to not beat him into a pulp. The guy dared touch her bare arms and she slapped him away, looking all angry and ready for action. Luke glared at his position in her lap but none of that mattered at the moment since all I saw was red.

"What are you doing?" I growled at the stupid dude. He glanced at me and raised his brows.

"Who're you?" He asked. I could see Annabeth and Luke roll their eyes at the same time behind the dude and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who're you?" I countered back, feeling the familiar twitch of my hand reaching for Riptide. I knew Riptide wouldn't have an effect against mortals and that thought alone was enough to keep my hand from twitching. I watched as the dude snake an arm around Annabeth while she struggled to keep away from him. I knew she could've easily flipped him; but with Luke in her arms, I deemed that impossible now.

"I'm just a friend of hers. I approached her because I admire girls who are very kindhearted and considerate enough to look for their younger siblings."

"You are not my friend. You are a stranger who's harassing me." Annabeth spat out and he ignored her.

"Why? Are you supposed to be her boyfriend or something?" He asked me in disdain. I tried to keep my temper in check and finally smirked.

"No. But I should tell you one thing wrong though. That kid's not her younger brother; he's our son."

The dude's grip on Annabeth shoulder slackened and she used this opportunity to sneak off and went beside me. He was still in shock and when he recovered, he glared at Annabeth. "You whore," he said.

In the blink of an eye, I held him by his collar and shoved him on a nearby tree. "What did you say?" I said with as much murderous intent as I could muster.

"I told you, she's a whore; flirting with me even though she'd been knocked up. Serves you right for becoming early parents." He said with that cocky smirk. I raised my fist and felt the familiar tug on my stomach. But before I could connect my fist on his face and maybe drown him in my power, Annabeth came and gently touched my fist.

"Don't. He's not worth it." She said in a tender manner as she slowly unclenched my fist. Luke stood behind her, clutching her dress and ready to burst in tears at any moment. The sight of an upset Luke calmed me down as I reluctantly let the guy drop on the ground unceremoniously.

He glared at me and I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-if-you-pull-another-stupid-move stare. "Don't call my woman a whore, bastard. She didn't flirt with you; in case you haven't noticed, you're the stupid one who harassed her first. Call her that once more and I promise to put you in a situation where the sun won't shine and you won't be able to reproduce. Got that?"

He gulped and nodded his head feverishly. He dusted himself hurriedly and was about to go when a police officer grabbed his arm. I thought we'd be in trouble but an old woman pointed out to the dude and said, "That's the guy who had been harassing the pretty young lady over there."

The officer nodded and turned to us. "Sorry for the trouble, you two. Don't worry since I'll make sure to talk to him all the way towards the police station."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, please do. And I hope that he'll never trouble anyone again."

He nodded again as he handcuffed the stupid dude and let him towards the police car. I sighed and turned to Annabeth and Luke. "I'm sorry, you two."

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." Wise Girl said as Luke ran towards me, hugged my legs and sobbed.

"Hey buddy, don't cry. Everything's alright now." I lifted him and he settled his head on my shoulder and continued to cry. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner and turned to Annabeth. "C'mon, I still wanna take you guys to an ocean park."

* * *

_Frederick Chase's POV_

"You want me to make the children's lives miserable?" I asked the goddess beside me in an incredulous manner. She in turn, shrugged.

"Not necessarily, dear. You're just going to make them miserable for today, at least. I need thrill darling! Percy's been sweet and all, but nothing beats getting scared when facing the parents. It's funny and exciting, don't you think so?"

No, I didn't think so, but since it's very logical and safe to agree to whatever the gods or goddesses are scheming, I just nodded my head. Lady Aphrodite clasped her hands like an excited child and charmingly smiled at me. "Great! Now I'll send you to wherever they are, but you're on your own if they ever ask what exactly are you doing there, okay dear?"

I watched as she pulled a mirror from her skirt pocket and my mind made a hundred assumptions, ideas and theories about how it could be possible for mortals to do so. She flicked her mirror and I saw it show reflections on different places, instead of the usual function of a normal mirror.

The mirror continued to change places until it settled on an ocean park somewhere in New York. I saw my daughter Annabeth, who wore clothes that I'd never imagine her wearing, talking next to Percy who was carrying a mini him, only with different eye color and curlier hair.

"Is that my supposed grandson?" I asked.

Lady Aphrodite squealed loudly, making my ears throb for a minute, and calmed herself down. "Yes, that's him. Now, you must go and meet them. I'll be watching you from Mt. Olympus and don't worry if you're confused as to what to do since we'll keep a telepathic communication. Close your eyes; this'll get uncomfortable for a bit. When the weird feeling is gone, you'll see that you've arrived in New York, specifically to where they currently are. Ooh! This is going get exciting!"

I closed my eyes and felt the world crumbling beneath me. It was as if I were inside a washing machine; it's really uncomfortable. My head spun for a good few minutes and when the feeling was gone, I opened my eyes. Whoa. I'm really already in New York.

Something fell out of my folder and I bent down to pick it up. It was an entrance ticket for the ocean park in front of me. I readjusted my glasses and noticed the pink-inked beautiful writing at the back. _Good luck. XOXO, Aphrodite. _When I blinked, the writing was gone.

Finding Percy and my daughter had been very easy. There's only one person who'd blurt random facts about the architecture used and one particular son of a god who knew everything about fishes better than anyone.

I watched from a good distance, amused, as Annabeth and Percy took turns in rapidly blurting facts about practically everything inside the park. They're very noisy, that's for sure, as I saw other people giving them dirty looks. The mini-Percy looked around with wide calculating eyes, tuning out his parents' rambling, until it landed on me.

Fascinating gray-green eyes stared at me and I saw a mixture of intimidation and mirth; something that I deemed impossible for a mortal to possess. Minutes later after our short staring contest, the kid grinned at me in a friendly manner. I smiled and put a finger on my lips while gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. He nodded and made a zipping motion. Huh. Smart kid.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

We were shushed by some people and authorities within the ocean park. I guessed that Percy and I had been noisy judging by the dirty looks they're giving us. Despite getting reprimanded, we only laughed and Percy pulled me towards another section of fishes.

Luke wanted to walk so Percy put him down and then he automatically started running. "Luke!" We both called out while sprinting after him. I was confused; Luke had always been an obedient, intelligent and a well-behaved child. He never ignored us and his actions now worried me. But, I reasoned, he's still a child; I guess it's a norm. I calmed myself from worrying too much but still I went to look for him. I don't want to deal with an incident regarding strangers again at the moment.

I turned sharply on my left and saw Luke standing and staring at a blonde man carrying a file full of papers. He looked really familiar, I mused as I analyzed the adult. My son noticed me standing there and he waved. "Mama!"

The blonde man turned to me and I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Dad.

Dad stared at me with a confused expression. "Annabeth? Why is he calling you his mother?"

I gulped, unable to form words as I heard Percy approach us. "Oh, there you are Annabeth, Luke, what –" His words died in his throat as he stood beside me, suddenly very rigid.

Luke, at this moment, innocently called out to us while pointing a finger behind him. "Mama, Dada, sharks!"

Dad's friendly expression hardened as he narrowed his eyes at Percy and I. "Explain."

Oh Hades, we're doomed.

* * *

**A/N: **I had fun writing this! Teehee. Nah. I'm not in the mood to babble so yeah, bye-bye! And oh, review please? XD


	12. What?

**A/N: **Hey. Sorry for the late update again. I was sick last week and it was so bad my mom had to take me to a doctor. And it turns out, I have ulcer. So, yeah, I'm sorry and I hope this chap will be okay.

Thanks again to my reviewers: **Rainbow Pickles, RockLikeThere'sNoTomorrow, OrangeFace99, ElmoDaHorse , Blackcurse11 , kat callan, Guest, Raspberriee Kisses , IndigoBlueButterfly , KatieElizabethGrace, karra, smilequigley96, OlympianHalfBloodWitchLegacy, Mr. Invincible , Pepper1244, TheBookwormBakery , ThinkFashion, TailsDoll13 , StarBarren, Epic Otaku Cherry , peanut-butter-mouse, albus rex , Lexie Daughter of Athena , Killermonkey602, Melody Sparrow, purpleflower362 , A Nonamed foe, E. E. Terrill , Anotherfacelessdemigod , Flameon88 , nessiegrad2016, Percabeth34110**

And to my faves/followers:** GrimCreeper, suebsas, nessiegrad2016, Flameon88, futuremrsjackson, Finding Adventures, book weirdo, lovePercAbethlove, Hayden Sofia Jackson, IndigoBlueButterfly, Nate son of Poseidon -E, Riptide246, Xx-Sydvicious-xX, fireflame36, Annabeth Everdeen01, CatastrophicFinale, 1 up, inv2, bookworm0225, reader08, mockingjaysapprentice, simplerush, hope21009, ANiM3'Sebs, BrianaValdez167, DivergentDemigodTribute, MSU19, Sweetlilyeverdeen, WiseGirl210, kat callan, Girl 39, CatastrophicFinale, Fallen Emo Angel**

* * *

Chapter 12: What?

* * *

Frederick Chase's POV (_Italics are Aphrodite's_)

I knew I had to start acting as soon as I saw my daughter on the glass reflection. Luke conveniently called her out and that gave me an opportunity to actually face her. She smiled at Luke and then gaped after seeing me. I tried my best to not laugh at her expression and pretended to look confused. "Annabeth? Why is he calling you his mother?"

_Very good, Freddie! You're actually very much believable right now. _I decided not to tell her that I hated the nickname in fear of getting transformed into a dove. Or worse.

Percy then suddenly jogged towards Annabeth while wearing his usual troublemaker smile. "Oh, there you are Annabeth, Luke, what –" His words hung on the air as his posture mimicked like that of a plank. What was that popular thing teenagers like to do out of whim today – Planking, was it? Oh yes, I think so. Percy looked like the standing version of planking only with huge eyes that might fall out of his sockets anytime soon and his mouth wide open.

_Oh dear, he's too hideous to look at. Isn't this funny, Freddie? Now do you understand why I love moments that involve meeting the parents? But don't you dare laugh right now, though. I swear on the river Styx that I'd turn you into a vulture once you mess this up. So do your job properly if you don't want to become an ugly creature, okay honey?_

Luke, gods bless that intelligent child, saved me from a potential laughing slip up by innocently pointing out to the shark display behind us. "Mama, Dada, sharks!"

Seeing this as my cue, I pictured myself at a war history conference with incompetent 'professionals' getting facts all wrong and that was enough for me to make an angry expression. I narrowed my eyes at the two, imagining them as one of those incompetent people and said with barely suppressed irritation: "Explain."

That broke Annabeth and Percy out of their temporary shock and both started talking at the same time.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I was going to write you a letter and explain everything to you–"

"Dr. Chase, it's all my fault. Annabeth is –"

"–but I honestly forgot about that but –"

"– completely innocent and I really am an idiot, but –"

"– I/We want to take care of Luke!"

They both shouted the last line and that made everybody stop whatever they're doing to stare at them. The sudden eerie silence was so awkward and unbearable.

"Um." Percy said. Poor kid's really shaking up.

"There's nothing to see here folks." I said as I readjusted my glasses and bore my eyes at them. Thanks goodness they got intimidated and soon everything came back to normal. I let them see my ghost of a smile before my hard expression returned. "You'd have to repeat that since I couldn't understand anything when both of you are talking at the same time."

Annabeth gave a sheepish smile while Percy gave a nervous one. Taking pity on the boy, I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Relax, Percy. I'm not going to bite; we'll just have a nice, long chat in private."

I probably shouldn't have said anything else since it only made him gulp audibly. I sighed as I heard Lady Aphrodite's girlish giggles ringing inside my head.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

OH MY GODS, please kill me now. I already had enough embarrassment in front of Annabeth for today and I certainly am not prepared for this. I knew shouldn't have taken them in an ocean park after that stupid stranger incident. But I just couldn't resist; I didn't want our totally-not-a-date-but-it-looks-like-a-date to end that early so I made an excuse to see the fishes and maybe talk to them for a bit.

_Milord is already meeting Milady's father? This is a juicy detail that should not be missed!_

_I thought Master Poseidon said they aren't together yet…_

_Humans are really complicated. Does one need to meet the parents first before dating that certain person they like?_

_The rumors were right, they do have a child. I wonder if Milord already did 'that'…_

_What's 'that'?_

_Oh, you know, 'that' is –_

_Hush! Milord is looking this way!_

Okay, scratch talking to them. Gods, they're all starting to sound like Blackjack and the Aphrodite kids! I sighed inwardly as I felt the fishes and all other sea creatures stare at us and some even decided to follow. Or swim, whichever. I'm guessing they're intrigued with Luke's existence since their eyes concentrated on him more.

_The Young boss is staring at us!_

_Wow, he's a mixture of Milord and Milady's physical traits!_

_He said 'hi!'…Holy Poseidon the young boss talked to me!_

_No, he was talking to me!_

Huh? Luke talked to them? Nah, he couldn't have. He has his head placed on Annabeth's shoulder and he's looking very sleepy at the moment. And I doubt he could talk to them at all.

I hurried my stride until I was walking next to Annabeth while completely ignoring the obvious gossiping of the sea creatures behind us. Annabeth readjusted Luke's head and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm terrified." I said honestly. I diverted my gaze back to Dr. Chase walking a few feet in front of us. "What if he won't let me see you guys again?"

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. You'll be fine as long as you're being completely truthful with everything. Trust me, Dad likes honest people."

Her words helped me to relax a bit but I won't deny that I'm still nervous. We finally reached the exit and my heart rate's speeding up. Gods save me now.

* * *

Frederick Chase's POV

I tried contacting Lady Aphrodite since I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do now. If it were up to me, I'd already given my permission to Percy and leave the kids alone. I'm quite certain they both are doing a very good job in taking care of Luke. After a few minutes of desperately calling for the goddess, she finally answered.

_Oh, hello dear. I'm sorry if I hadn't answered immediately; my darling Ares is just too hard to resist right now. *giggles* Anyways, is there something wrong?_

'Uh, what am I supposed to do again?'

_Oh um, make them miserable, especially Percy dearest. He's the perfect teasing material._

Ouch. I felt sympathy towards the poor teen. 'Exactly how am I gonna do that?'

_Make a test. Just like what Heracles did. Ooh, Ares darling don't…mmm…no, I'm not done talking to him yet… *giggles again*_ _Stop it that tickles! Mmmmm… You know what Freddie dear? I'll just let you do whatever you please since I'll be busy for a long while. Do not even dare disturb nor call for me, okay? Ahh, Ares!_

I inwardly winced. The noises I heard coming from the goddess herself left me traumatized. I really shouldn't be hearing all of those; it's quite revolting even for us adults. Seeing (or hearing) as she and Lord Ares are currently busy at the moment, I decided to end our communication.

I just realized that Lady Aphrodite practically made my coming here useless. I mentally face-palmed for my sake and for the goddess' effort of seeing me but just disregarded everything. Oh well, might as well do things my way.

"Dad?" Annabeth called. I turned to my daughter and raised a brow. "Yes honey?"

"Luke pooped on his diapers. I'm just going to find a restroom and clean him there. I, err, we'll be gone for awhile, okay?"

Annabeth brisk walked while clutching the giggling Luke and his bottom, leaving me looking amused with Percy wearing a mixture of horrified, scared and nervous expression.

As soon as my daughter was out of vicinity, I faced Percy and smiled warmly while gesturing for us to sit. "Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Only a few minutes of silence passed until Percy's ADHD started acting up. He started talking about basically…everything. He told me of his adventures and quests with Annabeth, their friends, how little Luke arrived and even his feelings for my daughter. I admit that the last one wasn't really necessary since I knew from the moment he arrived at our house when Annabeth was missing that he felt something special for her.

But still, it's nice to know that he's being completely honest and that alone reassures me that my beloved daughter is in good hands. Percy then ran out of things to say and only then did I knew that he's probably waiting for me to say something.

I purposefully took my time in answering (Lady Aphrodite did instruct me to make him miserable for at least today) and after a minute of letting Percy suffer from nervousness and his ADHD, I finally talked.

"You know Percy, I was going to give you my permission in the first place but I never had the chance to say it since you started talking."

Percy gaped at me. He kept opening and closing his mouth, making a very good impression of a fish. I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll get over it. I'll just let you know that I appreciated your honesty and I thank you for pouring yourself out to me. But really, Annabeth should've told you that I should be the one talking first since I usually just head straight to the point. Oh well, it was worth it though. I hope that you'll take care of my daughter or else I'll be forced to introduce my collection of war artillery to you."

He gulped and nodded his head. "I certainly will. Thank you, Mr. Chase."

"Call me Frederick, my boy. And I should be the one thanking you for always being there for Annabeth."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wasn't disgusted at the mess Luke made on the diaper. In fact, I find it not bad at all; though the slight stench made me wince a bit. Anyways, I set aside his shoes, socks and tiny pants (which were miraculously spared from the poop) on the side as I cleaned Luke's dirty but super cute and round butt.

Luke squealed when his butt hit the running tap water and made some wild gestures with his hands (which mostly hits me square in the face but I forgive him since he's too cute). He really likes the water, I mused, and that contributes to him being the son of the son of the sea god.

I let him play on the water for a bit, making sure that his shirt won't get wet, and before finally setting him down on the towel I laid on the sink tiles. The sink was large enough for a few children of Luke's age to sit and since we were the only ones there, I made use of the extra spaces.

Luke lay obediently as I rubbed dry his lower parts before putting on baby powder on his butt. I put on a new clean diaper then pulled out underwear from his bag.

"Why didn't Daddy let you wear a brief, baby? Weren't you uncomfortable?" I cooed at him. Luke scrunched his brows and tilted his head. I giggled.

"Never mind. You don't understand Mommy right?"

I continued working silently while listening to Luke's baby babbles. After finally getting him dressed up, I settled him on the ground as I cleaned the evidences of his mess.

The restroom was quite far from where Dad and Percy were but it was okay for me if it meant giving them more time to talk. A few women stopped to talk and pinch Luke's cheeks and by the time we reached Dad, Luke's cheeks were already swollen and beet red.

"Daddy." I said as my father kissed my forehead and hugged me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Percy smile at us and is it me or is his face beet red too?

"I must say you chose a fine young man, Annie. I'm proud of you." He whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly and half-heartedly scowled at him. "Dad!"

We chatted for a bit until it was time for Dad to leave. He told us that there's still a conference he needed to attend to and that we should be careful on our way back. Percy, Luke and I watched until his taxi blended in the sea of yellow.

"So, any chance that you'll tell what happened with you and Dad?" I asked Percy as we made our way back to his house.

Percy turned red and shook his head furiously. "Not a chance, Wise Girl. That's strictly between us men."

I rolled my eyes as Luke yawned in my arms. "I'm guessing you're not telling me since you probably said something Seaweed Brain-like and you don't want to embarrass yourself even further. And I'm assuming I forgot to tell you that Dad likes to talk first."

"Oh gods, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I shrugged and smirked. "Hmm. Maybe I did Seaweed Brain. So, are you going to tell me now?"

Percy grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Never in a million years, Wise Girl."

* * *

Percy's POV

One word to describe my day: What?

My talk with Mr. Chase came out surprisingly well (not that I'm complaining) but I was like, 'Dude, I thought I was gonna die today.'

Oh gods don't even remind me of my stupidity. I blame my ADHD for making me blurt out everything up to my deepest darkest wish (which, you might guess right, is dating Annabeth and or making her my girlfriend) to the object my affections' father.

And the worst thing? He knew all along. He had let me talk in vain for about half an hour when he basically already knew where it was eventually going. Gods, I have the worst luck ever.

I don't even get why Mr. Chase was all angry and in I'm-going-to-kill-you mood in the first place when he approved of me all along. Maybe it was because he didn't know about Luke? But he totally believed me when I told him about how Luke showed up as if he heard the story already. It was so strange, but oh well.

Luke was also acting strange today. First, he ignored me and Annabeth (I could practically hear her correction: 'Annabeth and I') when he ran away. Then he pooped; which I thought, was the first time in Luke's history to do so.

I talked to Annabeth about it when we made our way back home but she just brushed it off. She said it's a norm for all kids and while Luke's a super intelligent kid, he's a normal one too which made my doubts disappear.

There were still a few hours left before dinner starts so Mom let me sleep for a bit. After taking the sleeping Luke from Annabeth I made my way towards my bedroom. I carelessly took off my shoes along with Luke's, placed the baby gently on the bed, plopped next to him and dozed off immediately.

By the time I woke up, it was already close to dinner time. I yawned and took the sleep off of my eyes and after making sure Luke wouldn't fall off bed, I started heading towards the living room.

Giggles and laughter echoed throughout the apartment and it was right then that all my senses were awakened. Oh gods, the baby pictures!

By the time I reached the living room, Mom, Paul and Annabeth were already looking at the last page of my baby album, which I remember clearly was a picture of me completely naked for all the world to see playing in a small tub surrounded by rubber duckies and rubber fishes.

Or was it the other one which showed baby me sleeping on the floor with a wide puddle of drool and drool-drenched toys?

Judging from their reaction, it was the second one. Ah, Hades. I watched as the three laughed until tears came out from their eyes. Mom was the first one to notice me.

"Oh, Percy! I was just showing Annabeth your old baby pictures!"

I know that Mom, I could practically hear your laughter bouncing through the hallway. "Mom!" I said as my face turned red from embarrassment. Annabeth wheezed quietly but didn't say anything. I have a feeling that she's saving it up for later.

Mom stood up and stretched. "Well, that was enough laugh fest for today. Let's have dinner! Percy, could you please set the table? And no, Annabeth, Percy should be the only one doing it. You're our guest and he should at least learn how to be a proper gentleman."

"Mom please, just stop." I grumbled as Paul chuckled at me. Annabeth sent me an apologizing look but I just waved it off. Geez. The things I do for that girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Is this chap okay? I'm guessing not. Oh well.

I'm thinking of maybe wrapping this story up on chapter 15 since Percabeth practically had the permission from both of their parents. Unless of course you suggest something to me and if I'm considering your idea, I might extend the number of chapters. But really, I had already envisioned the chapter contents and whatnot so yeah; or maybe I'll put an epilogue?

Anyways, lemme know your thoughts and comments!


	13. Percy Finally Makes a Move

**A/N: **Hullo! New chapter, people! So yeah, hope you guys would enjoy this. ^^

Thank you sooo much to my awesome reviewers: **Guest , Jazmine tea, albus, k, shairawaki, kat callan, Anotherfacelessdemigod , percabeth fan extrodinare, Daydreamer with wings , Epic Otaku Cherry, We are Hades' Kids, TheBookwormBakery, peanut-butter-mouse, Melody Sparrow, TailsDoll13, Pepper1244, That Was Such A Face Palm, Greek Wise Girl, Blackcurse11, Raspberriee Kisses, WiseGirl210 , Finding Adventures , ElmoDaHorse**

And to my wonderful faves/followers: yuren52, trio-of-friends, harryjackson11, We are Hades' Kids, PuppyProngs, Lumiera, EndlesslyLoved, Daydreamer with wings, booklover079, Anotherfacelessdemigod, ninjawithsushi, Fer Irais, asalt, artemismoon2015, Oruno, Dynatide, Carolzynha LF, percabeth fan extrodinare, darkeglie555, mhaigne9, dr472, Jonnynhm, Agent Astro Zombie, Jazmine tea, rosslynchandbeyond, petitejuju, Laue-x3

* * *

Chapter 13: Percy Finally Makes a Move

* * *

A week had already passed and soon Percy and Annabeth were requested to go back to camp by Chiron since they were each given a particular lesson to teach to the newcomers. Although they'd rather stay for a few more weeks in New York, both knew that camp needed all the help they could get, especially theirs.

They stood in front of the bus station; Percy carrying their luggage while Annabeth held Luke. Sally gave them a hug while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Keep safe you three, and Percy look after Annabeth and Luke okay? Don't forget to IM me after you've reached camp safely and in one piece." Percy received the hug and kisses on the cheek by his mother and blushed slightly.

"Mom, I know what to do. I'll keep them safe and we promise that we'd IM you when we get there."

The bus finally arrived and Sally gave one last squeeze and kiss to Annabeth and Luke while Paul pat Percy's back.

"Goodbye Sally, Paul. Thanks so much for everything."

Sally and Paul smiled. "You're welcome, Annabeth; anything for our future daughter-in-law."

Annabeth's beet red face and Percy's stammering made their farewells interesting.

* * *

The ride was surprisingly quiet. Percy was somehow glad that Annabeth's too tired to talk about what his mom and stepdad said. Since she spent all night packing her stuff, Annabeth's eyelids started drooping slowly and her grip on Luke slackened. Percy noticed this and he snaked an arm to settle her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep." He murmured. Annabeth hummed in appreciation as she felt Percy move the sleeping Luke in between their laps. As soon as everything was settled, the daughter of Athena immediately drifted to a sound sleep.

Percy smiled gently as he too, leaned on his head against Annabeth's. He refused to fall asleep since he's too busy looking out for monsters and keeping the two safe.

"Annabeth. Wise Girl, wake up." Percy gently nudged the sleeping blonde. The said girl groaned softly as she buried her head deeper in between Percy's shoulder and neck, making the latter's face becoming slightly red. Despite this, Percy tried waking her up again.

"Wise Girl, we're here. C'mon, Argus is waiting."

Annabeth finally shifted and rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleep off. Percy smiled as he helped her stand using his free arm that wasn't holding a wide awake Luke. Annabeth suppressed a yawn as she grabbed Luke while Percy took care of their luggage. When they dropped off the bus, they saw Argus standing a few meters from them holding a sign on his hand.

"Well, Chiron sure plans ahead." Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes as they started making their way towards Argus and the van.

* * *

When the infamous power couple with child arrived at camp, they were greeted by the sight of excited campers crowding together near the border. Before Percy and Annabeth could greet them, they were already beaten by one daughter of Aphrodite.

"Ooh! There goes my favorite nephew!" Silena squealed so loudly it made everyone flinch.

"Technically he isn't your real nephew, but –" Annabeth tried to explain but she was interrupted again, as usual.

"Oh who cares of details, Annabeth dear. As long as he's cute and you've made me an aunt are details enough for me. Now, can I hold him?"

"No! Annabeth promised me that I'd get to hold Luke when they arrive. You've already held him last time, so give us a chance." Katie protested and earned a lot of support from the others. Annabeth and Percy shared a look and sighed in exasperation.

"Silena, Katie had a point. I did swear on the river Styx that I'd give her and the others a chance to play with Luke. I'm sorry, but I need to keep my promise." Annabeth said as she handed a curious-looking Luke to a happy Katie. Silena looked dejected but nodded in understanding.

As Katie made her way back in camp, she was followed by all of the campers, leaving the power couple by themselves.

"Okay. So they got Luke and now they're completely ignoring us. Wow. Thanks guys, we feel the love!" Percy shouted the last part for them to hear.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took Percy's hand. "Stop being dramatic, Seaweed Brain and let's just go see Chiron."

She hid a smile after seeing the flush cheeks and large grin on Percy's face.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

After hearing Chiron's assignments for us, I decided to go to the lake to IM mom while Annabeth started her archery lessons. Chiron explained that while the Apollo kids were excellent at archery, they seem to lack patience when teaching. So, naturally, he turned to Annabeth who was quite good at explaining and showing things to newcomers while maintaining a kind demeanor.

I, on the other hand, am in charge of sword and fighting lessons. Having the hero of Olympus and the most powerful demigod of our generation (hey, I'm not bragging; the last line's really been said and quoted by Chiron) as a teacher would surely interest the newcomers in attending this lesson.

Okay, going back to the main topic, I sat by the lake as I fished a drachma to IM my mom. After the whole 'are you all safe and okay?' notion, my conversation with mom finally came to an end. I played with the water for a bit, feeling completely bored and restless since I've got nothing to do and my lessons would not start until tomorrow.

"Aren't you going to do something for Princess Curls, loser?" The voice that usually picked a fight with me interrupted my inner monologue. I warily turned towards Clarisse who was standing behind me carrying another of her usual lethal-looking spear.

"Clarisse." I greeted with a deadpanned voice. She sneered and purposefully slammed her spear on the sand, sending dusts all over the place for me to inhale. I coughed and glared at her.

"What was that for?"

She smirked and shrugged. "That's for being a loser, punk. Now answer my question."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the calm water; deciding to just ignore her to avoid nasty fights that usually ended up with destroying almost everything within the vicinity. Thinking that she'd snort and leave me on my own, I was quite surprised when she actually sat down a good distance from me with her spear placed on the sand.

"Are you a sissy or what?" Leave it to Clarisse to start a conversation with an insult.

I sighed. "What do you want, Clarisse?"

"Just answer my first question, sissy."

"Of course I'd ask her out. What am I, a coward?"

"Yes." She answered without any hesitation. I was about to retort with something equally insulting but then she started talking again.

"You are a coward, a loser and a total sissy for not asking her out a long time ago. I don't know how she kept up with you and I honestly don't care but you better do that soon since I'm sick of hearing Silena's constant complains about you two. I'm also sick of hearing your names from all of the campers and why don't you just shut everyone up by becoming a man for once."

Wow. That was…very inspirational (not). I opened my mouth and thought of awesome things to say but my ADHD prevented me from doing so. All I could say was: "Uh."

Clarisse snorted again and stood up while dusting sand off her armor. "Hurry and just ask the Princess out. The Ares cabin will hunt you down if we hear one more word about you two from the Aphrodite cabin and the rest. I hope you'll fail completely, punk."

I sat there with my mouth slightly open while Clarisse cackled loudly as made her way back. Her words somehow motivated me (psh, like I'd ever tell her that) and my somewhat impatient inner wild self told me to do it later this afternoon. Gods, I'll need all the help I could get.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I've had a busy morning. I taught archery together with the impatient and perfectionist Apollo kids, showed the new campers the way around camp, and helped the children of Hephaestus with regards to the construction of the new cabins. I hadn't seen Percy and Luke at all since we've arrived but I'm guessing they're all fine with whatever they're doing.

"Annabeth? Nyssa needs the blueprints for the Hecate cabin. She wants to see it immediately so her team could start and Beckendorf needed you again at the site since he's having trouble with the measurements." My youngest half-sister, ten year old Lily, informed me gently as she stood by the door of our cabin with Malcolm behind her. I flash them a smile as I grabbed the necessary blueprints and made my way to join them.

"Sorry, I know you've just came to help the Hephaestus kids awhile ago but we're having a bit of trouble again at the construction site." Malcolm apologized as he hastily led the way to our destination. I shook my head, telling him that it doesn't bother me at all and followed after his hurried strides.

A few hours later, the Hephaestus and Athena cabin decided to take a break and grab something to eat. Lunch was over hours ago but we were sure that we could at least ask the Demeter cabin to make something for us.

I noticed a few campers pointing at me while whispering and giggling. I raised a brow at them after they spotted me and they hurriedly left. Huh. That was weird.

We reached the kitchen and sure enough, the Demeter kids offered to make us late lunch. I was ready to make a request when Katie came to me and wiggled her finger.

"Nuh uh, Annabeth. Yours is a special case."

"What?" I asked, completely clueless and just plain starving.

"Come with me, we're going to the lake."

I started to protest but Katie just grabbed my wrist and led me towards the lake. The campers and naiads scattered about were all wearing excited grins and hurriedly whispered to each other. I felt uncomfortable at their stares and thankfully Katie sent them a 'go away!' look.

We finally arrived at the lake and I saw Percy standing with Luke in his arms with a picnic set-up beside them. Percy noticed first and he sent a nervous smile towards us.

"Thanks, Katie." Percy said as he handed Luke towards her. I flash the daughter of Demeter a curious look but she only winked at me and then left.

"What is this all about, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. Percy rubbed his hand behind his neck, a sure sign of nervousness and offered me a small smile.

"Lunch, Wise Girl. I uh, noticed that you weren't there at the pavilion during lunch and I'd figured to give you a picnic because I know you'll be hungry."

I smiled at his cuteness and kissed his cheek in appreciation. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain. This is rather sweet of you."

Percy gestured for us to sit and after giving me food from the basket, we sat down quietly as he watched me eat. After filling up my stomach, Percy took a shaky breath and held my hands. I looked up to him in confusion; my own existence drowning in his beautiful sea green eyes.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something." He started. I raised my brows and urged him to go on. He took another deep shaky breath and continued.

"I…I like you."

Okay. That caught me off guard. Of all the things I thought he'd say, this is the most unexpected; but I won't certainly deny that I like what he said and his straightforwardness.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't said this a long time ago since I was too scared that you'd reject me. But, I later realized that even if you'll reject me, it won't matter anymore as long as I've said what I feel towards you. Luke's arrival made me realize just how much important you are in my life and I honestly like the idea of us being parents. So uhh…Wise Girl, will you be my girlfriend?"

HE SAID IT! PERCY FINALLY SAID IT!

My inner careless and girlish self squealed and made a stupid victory dance. After calming both my irrational and rational selves down, I wrapped my arms around Percy and grinned.

"Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain. But keep in mind that I'll never make things easier for you."

Relief flooded in his face as he hugged me back. Then, he suddenly held my face and gave me the sweetest kiss that sent shivers down to my spine. I grinned against the kiss and my hands managed to tangle themselves through his hair.

When we broke apart for air, we heard the loud cheers and whoops coming from various eavesdropping campers and residents echoing all throughout camp. We shared a smile and Percy hugged me again. This is totally the best day of my life.

I knew I somehow jinxed that for our happy moment was interrupted by a cry of help from Katie. She hurriedly went to us and after letting her catch her breath, she faced us while wearing a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as his grip on my waist tightened. Katie bit her lip and looked us straight in the eye.

"It's Luke. Something's happening to him."

* * *

**A/N: **Suspense, people. Teehee. Anyways, I know this is short but I assure you that the next chapter's going to be long.

On a happier note, I really must tell you guys that I'm going insane. I don't know why but I imagine the band members of 'Before You Exit' as Luke, Percy and Nico. Ha! Insane, right? My friends also agree with me on the notion. Connor's supposed to be Luke, Riley's Percy (they even have the same birth month) and of course, Toby's Nico. LOL!

Gah. I'm babbling again. Review please if this chap is okay and if it isn't much of a trouble, tell me your opinion on my insane BYE and PJO parallelism. Teehee.


	14. The Truth and Goodbyes

**A/N: ***hides behind a wall and peeks* Uh hi? *avoids the tomatoes thrown by angry readers*

Yeah. It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry and I know you have every right to be mad at me but I've been busy again. Last week had been our projects/term papers submission week and I haven't gotten enough sleep and time to write this. In fact, this week is also our exams but I'm shoving a bit of study time to update. Again, I'm so sorry!

Warning: Some scenes are OOC-ish and very…dramatic. Actually, the reason why I'm going backwards (as pointed out by many reviewers) is because I want to show you how Percy prepared for the ultimate confession. Anyways, here are my usual thanks.

Reviewers: **Finding Adventures****, ****Greek Wise Girl****, ****Blackcurse11****, ****ElmoDaHorse****, ****Melody Sparrow**** , ****peanut-butter-mouse****, ****Dynatide****, ****Pepper1244, ****Anotherfacelessdemigod****, ****FanCrazyBookWorm101****, ****ArcherGirl12****, ****TheBookwormBakery****, ****Guests, ****TailsDoll13****, ****LIPERFAN101****, ****Finding Adventures****, ****Elmlea****, ****TrainerAmaya, ****The K1D****, ****Hodues god of lame, I3athena, ****kat callan**** , ****smilequigley96**** , ****Emily, ****yuren52****, ****TheChronicler137****, ****leov is awesome, ****Epic Otaku Cherry****, ****Nicherhud dimegod of all olympian, Lexie Daughter of Athena, FantasyReader31, GrimCreeper , Science fiction geek, percyjacksonfan135  
**

Faves/Followers: **earthmaker, WoahItsYou, Mysticalanimallover, PiperAnnabethChase, Live-Laugh-Love12535, Koko's gone loko, Forbidden Black Rose, Elmlea, usagi-seyia4ever, ilikechocolate7100, The K1D, Kiku Nakamura, I am Haylee daughter of Hades, Disneygirl1598, percyjacksongirl18, AdorkablePercabethLover, FantasyReader31, sarcastic1515, pupdog2000, Sassycassie218, GodofAWSOMEstuff, kendylousoshi, xoxopercy, bubblezgirly1515, BadWolf101, green to gray, WILDSIXX, SapphireJems, daughterofwisdomandwater, Thalia Ginny C, EPICThunder, fireprooflawyer, xxWiseOwlxx, percabeth1716, Underestimated Writer. Timey Wimey in Tartarus, ThinkCentral, Runner of Sorts, NCISLOVER25, Love and secrets, FanCrazyBookWorm101, whackadoodle100, want some nightlock, LilyGubi, Tutu4Banzai, Ms. , Zer0JMB**

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Truth and Goodbyes

* * *

_Percy's POV_

Okay. What to do?

My conversation with Clarisse awhile ago was…very awkward yet helpful at the same time. I hadn't honestly expected her out of all people to uhh, talk to me about things regarding courtship and whatnots. But I wouldn't dare tell it directly to her face that her words got through me. So yeah, that leads me to my current situation: thinking of the perfect way to ask Annabeth to be my girlfriend.

I stood up from my sitting position and dusted sand off my jeans. I'm heading towards the Aphrodite cabin to seek for their advice. I know it's totally unmanly, but hey, their mother is the Goddess of Love so they're pretty much the best people to seek advice from.

I stood in front of their cabin door, gathered my courage as well as dignity and knocked on the wooden door. The Head Counselor, Silena Beauregard, opened the door with a huge smile on her naturally beautiful face.

"Why, hello Percy dear! What brings you here? Have you finally decided to make a move on the lovely Annabeth?"

At the mention of Annabeth's name, Silena's half-siblings paused from their gossiping and not-so-secretly hid behind her to eavesdrop on our conversation. She must've noticed my discomfort since she closed the door behind her and smiled again at me.

"Do you want to talk somewhere else?"

* * *

We were sitting at a safe clearing for an hour now and still I haven't decided on what to do yet. I could tell that Silena's already frustrated with me since she's been giving me suggestions and I flatly refused them immediately. Some of her ideas weren't that bad; it's just that none of those fit Annabeth's likes and personality well.

Silena sighed for the hundredth time that day and stared at the grass. "I don't know anymore, Percy. What would you like to do?"

I shook my head, unable to answer.

"Yo, Perce, Silena!" Grover called out as he and Juniper held hands while making their way towards us.

"Yo, G-man. Hey Juniper." I greeted them half-heartedly as I traced figures on the ground using a stick.

"What's up with Percy?" Juniper asked Silena in that calm tone of hers as she stared worriedly at me.

"We've been trying to think of a way for Percy to confess his undying love to Annabeth." I scowled at Silena's comment while Grover snickered and Juniper gave a sigh.

"That's so sweet."

"Nu-uh, it isn't happening yet, Juni. Percy couldn't even decide how he's going to ask her to become his girlfriend, much less ask her out on a date."

"If that's the case, then they'll never get married! Poor Luke! He'll have to keep the family name Chase since he isn't legally a Jackson, neither is his mother!"

Juniper released her hand from Grover as she and Silena had a heated conversation about how it'll probably take me forever to ask Annabeth to marry me and I honestly don't even know how they arrived to that topic.

Grover sighed at the girls and sat beside me on the grass. "Can't you just come up with flowers and a poem?" He suggested.

I looked at my best friend as if he just said that he hated enchiladas. "Grover, I don't even understand literature itself! Gods, I'll probably end up insulting Annabeth without me knowing; you know how smart those Athena kids are. That, and or I'll be much worse than Apollo's haikus; no offense Lord Apollo! And the flowers thing sounds too cliché, don't you think so?"

The satyr kept quiet for awhile (probably imagining the prospect of one Percy Jackson writing a love poem for his muse) and burst out in laughter.

"You're right, Percy. You'll probably write the worst poem in the history of literature and bring shame to the readers and critics out there. And I totally agree with you on the whole cliché flower thing."

While Grover was still trying his best to recover from the idea of me writing a poem, the girls that somehow managed to discuss about any potential Jackson-Chase children after Luke stopped and turned to look at us. Weird, I know.

"What?" I ask them as Silena and Juniper shared a look.

"We just remembered something Percy." Silena started.

"Did you even check if Annabeth's not busy today?" Juniper finished for her.

I stared at them blankly. What? I was genuinely confused and clueless.

"Oh my gods, I remember Charlie saying that the Hephaestus and Athena cabins would be busy working together today regarding the additional cabins."

Grover groaned. "Holy enchiladas, it had to be the children from the two biggest workaholic gods ever. Knowing their godly lineage, they'll probably skip lunch and tend to overexert themselves." His words suddenly gave me an idea.

"That's it!" I cried out in glee. Silena, Juniper and Grover jerked from my sudden outburst and gave me a glare. I grinned sheepishly at them in apology. "I could just set up a picnic on the beach when they all decided to take a break and then ask Annabeth out after eating!"

They blinked for a few minutes and finally smiled. "Great idea!"

"Ooh, picnic by the beach! It's cliché but definitely sweet and sooooo Percabeth!" I'm sure you all know who said that. Should I mention the ear-deafening squeal that came along the statement?

"It's simple yet romantic; a very good decision, Percy." Juniper smiled warmly at me.

Grover came and I honestly thought he'd say something deep and or something very helpful for my situation but all he said was: "Don't forget to include enchiladas on your picnic basket."

Juniper huffed and slapped him on the arm lightly. "You totally ruined the moment, love."

And that is how I'm planning to do it later.

* * *

Lunch time came and sure enough, the tables for Hephaestus and Athena were empty. I sighed as I made my way to my respective permanent table spot. I already knew that the whole Percy-is-finally-going-to-ask-Annabeth-out-later fiasco has spread throughout camp since the guys all gave me a 'good luck' pat on the back when they passed while the girls would giggle whenever they would turn to look at me.

Clarisse and the rest of the Ares children smirked and shoved me from my seat. The Stolls discreetly approached my table and slipped a pack of 'protection' in my jeans pocket which immediately painted my face a deep red. I sputtered and blushed like the idiot I am and gave an indignant huff as they cackled and left.

New campers stared as they passed by. One of them, most likely a daughter of Aphrodite since her beauty is naturally stunning despite being young (but of course I personally think Annabeth is way better than the goddess herself; though don't tell her that), whispered quietly to her companion. Well, I wouldn't consider it as whispering since I could hear her from my position, which would be a good eleven meters away.

"Is that big sister Annabeth's rumored boyfriend?"

Will Solace, who was then talking to his new half-brother, turned and winked at me; obviously having heard of the girl's question. He approached her and stroked her hair in an affectionate brotherly way.

"Rosie, big brother Percy and big sister Annabeth aren't together yet. Well, they will be if he doesn't screw things up later. Now come along everyone, I'll show you your respective tables."

The youngsters' eyes lit up when they sensed excitement and smiled at me as Will ushered them away. I couldn't help but smile back even if I felt like the carrying the world again. It was that suffocating.

Feeling completely nervous, I pushed my uneaten plate of food to Grover who was then trying his best not to choke on his tin can. I mentally prayed to my dad and to Lady Aphrodite to help me later.

I scanned the crowd to search for Luke since I missed the kid's presence. I started worrying when I didn't see a mane of curly black hair and stunning gray-green eyes and was about to ask some camper when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

I quickly turned to see Nico di Angelo smiling slightly with Luke in his arms.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout the kid; Katie just handed him to me when I arrived after her siblings called her to help with the cooking. And oh, congrats on getting Annabeth knocked up."

My face flushed an unhealthy red as I hurriedly took Luke from his arms and covered his innocent ears. "Nico!" I yelled. "Don't taint Luke's innocence!"

Nico blinked calmly as he stuffed his hands into his jacket (which was brand new leather and definitely adds up to his 'coolness' and emo-ness).

"Why? The kid's smart. He understood me when I explained what you and Annabeth did for him to be created…"

"What the hell, Nico?! Why would you tell Luke that?!" My face felt ten times hotter than before.

"Look who's cursing in front of his kid. Relax, man. I was just saving him from having 'The Talk' later in his life. By the way, I told Luke –the real one that's in Elysium – and he told me to send you his congratulations and thanks for naming the kid after him."

"Well, okay…Wait what? You told the real Luke? When? How?"

"Yes I told him. I went to the Underworld awhile ago via shadow travel with the kid tagging along with me. I figured that he might as well deserve to know. And, before you start yelling at me for taking the kid and having him experience shadow-travel and see the Underworld, I just want to say that he's naturally smart and adapts very quickly."

"He got over the aftereffects of shadow travel and he did not cry when he saw the place. Glad to know he's more of Annabeth in terms of brains than you do." Nico said as he mumbled the last part to himself.

I pointedly ignored the last part and sighed. "Whatever. Thanks for looking after him. Anyways, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

The Italian only shrugged as he and I started making our way to the sword arena. "I don't know. My purpose for coming here was to check upon Annabeth's design for the Hades cabin and maybe help out for a bit. But I guess it'll have to wait; you'll need everybody's help for later, right?"

I smiled nervously at the son of Hades and nodded. Nico shrugged again as he took Luke from me and carried him in a more cool and stylish way than I could ever think of which earned squeals from his fangirls sneaking around (**A/N: **And I am a part of those girls. XD).

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay, people! Here's the drill: the Ares cabin is in charge of security and giving our dear couple their well-deserved privacy. They have the right to beat you up if you ever cross the fifty-meter distance limit." Silena said in a firm manner as she glanced at the children of Ares. Beside her, Juniper nodded her head feverishly.

"Yes. And the Hermes cabin is in charge of videotaping the whole event. Make sure you guys are scattered and well-hidden around the vicinity so that we'll have an excellent video outcome."

"Don't forget the Demeter cabin for the cooking, Dionysus for the non-alcoholic beverages, Aphrodite for making the place beautiful and presentable, Apollo for Percy's speech, Hades for distracting the Athena and Hephaestus cabins and…everybody's help to keep a voice record or so for us to hear. The naiads, dryads and satyrs are not allowed to skulk and or show themselves to the couple and I think that's everything." Grover finished as he looked up from Silena's to-do list.

The so-called event organizers all stared at everyone as they in turn nodded their heads in understanding.

"By the way, don't tell darling Percy since you'll end up making him even more nervous than he already is. Now let's get to work, everyone!" Silena said with a loud clap and everybody went to their respective tasks to do.

"Silena? Who will tell Nico his assigned task?" Juniper asked worriedly after all became quiet again. Grover grabbed her hand, squeezed it lightly and smiled.

"I'll take care of it. I think he's with Percy and Luke at the moment."

The girls both smiled at him.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Silena squealed in excitement.

* * *

Percy's POV

This is it.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair for the hundredth time that day. My other hand went back to my pocket where a crumpled piece of paper was shoved into. It was my 'speech' or what the Apollo kids claim to be, and I honestly couldn't have the heart to tell them that I wouldn't be able to use them on the actual event.

They should've known that my brain cells die whenever I'm in front of Annabeth, but oh well; I still appreciate their help and effort.

I saw Nico approach Grover and the latter in turn gave me an 'okay' sign. It was my signal that Annabeth's coming. I involuntarily gulped.

"Hey buddy. Wish me luck, okay?" I said to Luke as he played with his ball. Yes, people, he's with me.

Luke turned towards me and smiled in that cute baby way of his. That one made me laugh and made my spirits lift a bit.

I saw Katie drag an exasperated-looking Annabeth. Uh-oh, there goes my nerves again. I quickly scooped Luke in my arms and stood to greet them.

"Thanks, Katie." I said as soon as they reached us. I handed a solemn-looking Luke to the daughter of Demeter and saw Annabeth giving her a curious glance.

"What is this all about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me in the same curious manner. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, completely unsure how to start things off.

"Lunch, Wise Girl. I uh, noticed that you weren't there at the pavilion during lunch and I'd figured to give you a picnic because ah, uh, err, I know you'll be hungry."

Stop. Stuttering. Please. Spare yourself from complete embarrassment!

Annabeth smiled in that cute way of hers and kissed me on the cheek. The brief kiss left a lingering feeling on my cheek and I'm as sure as Hades that I'm blushing like a tomato. Gods.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. This is rather sweet of you."

I just said nothing since I don't trust my voice at the moment and gestured for us to sit. I opened the basket and gave her food and drinks inside. I just watched as she ate normally, as if she isn't bothered with me practically ogling her every move.

As soon as she finished everything, I took a shaky breath to calm my nerves and heart, and held both of her hands. Annabeth looked at me in confusion while I focused on her beautiful gray eyes.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something." I can do this; I can do this…I…can…do…this? Okay dude, calm down. Deep breath now.

"I…I like you."

Wow, really? Straightforward much? If I wasn't holding her hands, I'd probably smack my head or give myself a huge face palm.

Annabeth looked taken aback, probably because of my straight-forwardness, and I started blurting everything out; the Apollo kids' prepared speech completely forgotten. (Hey, I did tell you it'd be useless to me anyways! Don't look at me like that!)

"I'm sorry if I hadn't said this a long time ago since I was too scared that you'd reject me. But, I later realized that even if you'll reject me, it won't matter anymore as long as I've said what I feel towards you. Luke's arrival made me realize just how much important you are in my life and I honestly like the idea of us being parents. So uhh…Wise Girl, will you be my girlfriend?"

I mentally danced and skipped at that. I really meant all the words that came out but I still hope she won't reject me. Anyways, I said it! I finally said it and now I think the burden's being removed and I think I did an okay job and –

"Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain. But keep in mind that I'll never make things easier for you."

Oh. Oh. _Oh!_ So she's not rejecting me? OH MY GODS!

I did what felt like natural to me: I hugged her. When my brain cells finally managed to connect together, I realized that _oh my gods she said yes_ and hugging her probably wouldn't suffice.

Since my mom practically drilled me to become a gentleman, I decided to initiate our first kiss as a couple. And no, I'm not going to become sappy since I'm not that girly. Okay, scratch that: I will become sappy because Paul's right – this really is worth the trouble.

Kissing Annabeth feels so good and so addicting and so… I don't know, the feeling's completely indescribable. It's just…wow. I also like it when her hands managed to tangle themselves through my hair.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. We broke apart because our damn lungs need the freaking oxygen. Suddenly, loud cheers and whoops surrounded the lake and I groaned internally. I should've known they were eavesdropping, but oh well. I'm too happy at the moment to care. We shared a smile as I hugged her again; my body already missing hers. Oops, I think that sounded wrong.

Suddenly, a worried-looking daughter of Demeter approached us while panting heavily. Katie gasped for a bit before turning to face us. I immediately knew that something's off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as my grip on Annabeth's waist (and somewhere in the back of my mind noted the hourglass curve she possesses) tightened.

"It's Luke. Something's to him."

Oh no.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Dread filled me when I heard our beloved baby's in trouble. Percy and I shared a worried look as we hurried after Katie.

We then reached the Big House with Chiron waiting for us by the door. There's definitely something wrong since he wouldn't even turn to look at us directly. Percy gripped my hand tightly and together the three of us entered the Big House, leaving Katie by the front porch.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Percy asked as we kept walking in silence.

As predicted, he didn't say anything. I could feel my heartbeat racing as I thought of a million things happening to poor little Luke. Finally, _finally_, after a few minutes of that suffocating walk, we reached the infirmary where Luke lay.

The darling cherub is drenched in sweat and kept fussing around as if he couldn't find a comfortable position. Percy and I immediately went by his both sides and desperately tried to help him to become more comfortable.

I suddenly felt the urge to cry; it hurt me to see Luke suffering. If I could, I'd rather take his place anytime, I thought as I wiped off his sweat by my handkerchief. His entire body is really warm, like he's being burned or something.

"Chiron, tell us what's wrong with Luke!" Percy demanded rather harshly. He must've been hurt seeing him in this state too; after all, Percy's grown to love the little guy as much as I do.

The centaur in which I consider as my second father swallowed and looked at us gravely. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Wait here for a bit."

Suffocating silence engulfed us as we waited for Chiron to come back from gods-know-where. My gut feeling told me that Luke might die, just like the one that I loved like a brother and is currently in Elysium, and I scolded myself for thinking such things. But I couldn't deny the fact that my gut feeling is usually correct most of the time.

Percy must've read my mind since I felt him scoot near me and snaked a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Think positive, Wise Girl. Luke's going to make it."

I wanted to agree with him so badly it hurt, but I just couldn't.

* * *

Normal POV

Chiron certainly did not like the fact that he's going to be one telling them the news. It would break him to see his two favorite and skilled students deal with the loss of the 'child' that they practically raised and considered as their own. Actually, he's sure it would not be only them that are going to be devastated but the whole population of Camp Half-Blood as well.

He sighed as he reached by his table to retrieve the scented letter given by Lady Aphrodite weeks ago.

_Lady Aphrodite, I hope you're happy with the outcome. You got your couple, but I'm not sure how they'll take it when the truth's out._

No response. The centaur left the room feeling as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

When Chiron came back, he saw Luke's condition has worsened. Annabeth looked ready to burst in tears at the moment but tried to keep a brave face for their sake. Percy, on the other hand, looked very frustrated with himself and he might've been the one causing the violent splashing of the lake water in the distance.

Annabeth noticed him standing by the door frame first. "Chiron, please help Luke! He's really burning up and Percy and I tried everything to cool him down but he just won't! I don't know what to do, I don't…"

Chiron approached his 'daughter' and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Percy gazed up and pointed at the letter on his free hand. "What's that?"

He wordlessly hands them the letter and Annabeth scooted next to her boyfriend. Silently, they read the letter.

(**A/N: **I'm just going to write the letter here again in case you've forgotten.)

_Dear Chiron,_

_I've decided to make you my partner-in-crime for my so-called Baby Theory. No dear, you couldn't and must not refuse a Goddess or you'll soon face consequences._

_Anyways, I want you to make Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth's couple name- squeal!-) spend time together as much as possible until they confess and start dating. The baby will be the bridge of their soon-to-be relationship and you must force them to look after him (I mean the infant)._

_Oh, in case you're wondering, the lovely child isn't real; I've conjured him from a teddy bear and their DNAs and he'll disperse as soon as the task is done._

_I will be watching the progress of their relationship here in Olympus. If you don't do your job properly, I'll turn you into a full-pledged horse, okay dear?_

_With Love,_

_Aphrodite_

_PS: The basket's magical. Just ask anything that you need for the infant and it'll just appear. Don't forget to tell them that. And oh, he doesn't have a name yet. XOXO_

Percy was the first one to react since he's the one holding the said letter. He angrily crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

"This is all crap. Luke's real. He's with us and he's living and breathing and –"

"Percy." Annabeth called out gently. She's crying openly now.

"T-This…this really is Aphrodite's writing. I-I saw her write on the blueprint and this is exactly the same handwriting as before."

If anything, Percy's jaw clenched in rage. "Does that mean she's toying with us all this time?"

Annabeth shrugged helplessly and stared back at the fussing Luke while wiping her tears. "Call her. Call Lady Aphrodite now, Chiron. Please."

"No need."

* * *

_Aphrodite's POV_

I appeared beside Chiron who looked like he could jump 100 meters any time now. Oops, I scared him again. I smiled slightly as he strutted away from the room.

Percy's mouth gaped open in shock, his anger momentarily forgotten. "W-Why do you look like Annabeth?"

I giggled to myself at his response. The boy should've really known by now that my looks varies greatly on how one defines and imagines the 'most beautiful'. It was rather unsurprising and cute that Percy thought of Annabeth like that.

I saw Annabeth elbow Percy and whispered a quick explanation; he, in turn, flushed after she smirked at him playfully. I wanted to squeal loudly at the sheer cuteness of it all so badly but I can't since it'll be inappropriate. I mentally thanked Annabeth for making Percy relax for a bit and for making me able to explain properly.

Deep breath now, gorgeous me and prepare for the drama that might come along with it. I calmly cleared my throat and mentally praised myself at how graceful that sounded and turned to them with a look of seriousness that I normally don't possess.

"I came here to tell you about Luke dear."

At my words, Percabeth's happy demeanor turned serious. I sighed to myself quietly.

"As you can see, darling Luke's literally burning up. This is because he's done his purpose and is now at the stage of disintegration."

Wow, disintegration? How uncharacteristically smart of me! Thanks for drilling the word into my mind, Athena dear!

"Why would you do that, Milady?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"I was sick of your slow progress, you see. You and Percy are the greatest couple in this generation made from a tragic life and messy backgrounds. I couldn't resist not helping you; as the goddess of love, this is exactly my job description. Creating Luke was the solution to your situation."

"I asked Ares to visit and cut a bit of your hair for the DNA samples, Annabeth darling. As for Percy, I got yours from the duel you challenged against my lover years ago. The ripped cloth was bloodied and it stuck at the tip of Ares' weapon. I asked Hecate to teach me a bit of magic and memorized Hera's spell when I sneaked in at her temple. The result of all those was a handsome and intelligent baby in which you named as Luke Perseus."

"What about those explanations we had about how Athena children procreate?" Percy asked while hiding his expression through his bangs.

"Those were purely coincidental. No campers were aware of my plans. The only ones who're truly involved are Chiron, Paul and Sally Blofis, Frederick Chase, Athena, Poseidon and of course, the gorgeous me."

Percabeth gaped openly at me. I couldn't help but let out a giggle or two. "Yes, your mortal and godly parents are in it. Haven't you ever wondered why they immediately believed your 'explanation' and why Frederick did not go in full-Battle-mode at you, Percy?"

A cry from the darling cherub interrupted us and made Percabeth react immediately. Annabeth flung herself beside him as she started crying and held his tiny, tiny hands. Percy turned to them for a second before finally held my gaze in worry and desperation.

"Can't you help him? Like, relieve him from the pain and or save him in general? Please! We might be angry at you for toying our love life but we are truly grateful for allowing us to spend time with Luke. We're completely attached to him now and so is everyone here at camp and we couldn't bear losing him. Please Lady Aphrodite, save Luke! Don't make him disappear!"

His intense love and loyalty towards Luke struck my whole being and I myself am on the verge of tears. This is truly far too tragic.

"I'm sorry Percy dear, but I can't do anything. He's not a real human and his life is temporary. Children are more of Hera's forte and she found out a few days ago. She told me she wouldn't allow someone like Luke to live in this world knowing he wasn't made by her and had broken the sacred rule of human creation. Besides, you're both too young to take care of an actual baby; you still have so many things to do and experience as teenagers."

"N-No way…"

I took pity at Percy's devastated expression and Annabeth's grief-stricken face. "I can extend the time for his disintegration as well as make his temperature back to normal, but only for two hours. That'll be enough to say all your goodbyes, right?"

I saw Percy hesitate for a bit while approaching Annabeth. She nodded her head and he kissed her lightly on the lips for reassurance. It was gentle, full of love and just plain romantic, but surprisingly, I'm not in the mood to act happy. I guess their sorrow is rubbing on me.

"Thanks." Was all they said in a solemn tone.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Camp Half-Blood's mood that afternoon was very glum. Everybody's expressions were serious and the campfire was dull. Nobody, not even the children of Hermes, was in the mood to be jolly and or attempt to lighten things up. That just shows how much they've grown attached to Luke.

For once, Annabeth was grateful that nobody cried in front of her and Percy since she couldn't trust herself to keep her emotions in check. The couple just watched in a sad expression as everyone took turns to hold and hug Luke for the last time in his short life.

Silena was the last one to hold Luke and her lips trembled after giving the infant a last kiss on the forehead. She silently cocked her head, signaling the rest to give the couple some privacy, laced her fingers with Beckendorf's and left in hurried strides.

"So…is there really no way for us to keep Luke?" Percy said in an attempt to distract himself from the dreaded goodbye. He watched as Annabeth tightened her grip on Luke's right hand.

"No, Percy. The gods would surely find Luke even if we try to hide him. Besides, Lady Aphrodite was right about too young to take care of an actual baby."

Mild anger sparked inside Percy. "But it's us, Annabeth! We can do anything as long as we're together! Don't you…don't you trust me as a parent at all?"

The daughter of Athena used her free hand to cup Percy's cheek. "I do trust you, Percy, and you might not know it but you are a great father. It's just that we're barely children ourselves; we can't handle the responsibility yet. And there's the fact about us being demigods. We tend to endanger everyone that surrounds us, most especially Luke if he stays with us."

Silence.

Annabeth sighed as she released her hand from Percy's cheek and settled on tracing Luke's features to engrave it permanently in her mind. She knew Percy's anger was caused by stress and worry brought from the events that happened and soon to happen. She kept whispering 'I love you baby' as Luke stared at her with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to look at Percy and smiled slightly. "It's okay; I understand how you feel about Luke's…" She couldn't even say it without feeling emotional. Percy just nodded and grabbed the infant's free hand.

"Thanks, kiddo. You were… I mean, you are the best thing that has ever been ours. I won't go sentimental since it's very unmanly and I don't trust my emotions at the moment, but we just want you to know that your Mommy and I are grateful that we've met you and that we love you even if our time spent together was short."

Percy bit his tongue hard so that he wouldn't start bawling right then and there and embarrass himself in front of Luke.

They saw Aphrodite walking slowly towards them a few meters from their position by the lake. Annabeth wanted to just let it all out but her and Percy both swore on the River Styx that they'd smile until the end for his sake.

She kissed him on the cheeks, forehead, nose, hands, and hugged him as tight as she could muster. Percy didn't do the same but instead, he stood and lifted him and smiled slightly as Luke laughed and squealed for the last time.

Aphrodite finally approached them looking teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

Percy wordlessly hands her Luke and wraps an arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Thank you for creating him, Milady." Annabeth says gratefully and smiles. The goddess smiled too in response.

"And thank you for being the best mortal couple I've ever met and match-made. I'm sooo looking forward to your progress as lovers. Ooh!"

They smile so genuinely at Luke as he, together with the goddess, was engulfed in a blindingly bright light.

When the light disappeared and Percabeth opened their eyes, there was no sign of Aphrodite and Luke. Instead, a fluffy brown teddy bear with a gray and green bow and a white scented letter attached to the bow lay in front of them.

Percy released his hold on Annabeth's waist as he curiously opened the said letter.

* * *

_Congratulations on finally becoming a couple! Thank you for helping me out on my theory and as a token of appreciation, I'm giving you Luke's 'body'._

_I'm also happy to tell you that you might get a present from me, your godly parents, and some generous Olympians out there in the future. We know you'll immediately love it when you'll have it._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Aphrodite XOXO_

_PS: Athena says that she'll turn a blind eye on you when Annabeth cries. Just for this time though, since you're not the reason of her sadness. But she says she won't hesitate to kill you the next time her beloved daughter cries._

_PPS: Your father sends his congratulations and wants to celebrate together with the new law passed by one of Athena's sons which is a leader in your world._

_PPPS: Poseidon overdid it again. He taunted Athena too much and thus resulted in another epic battle. But don't worry, they'd still allow the two of you to date. Oh, in case you're wondering, they made a bet on you._

* * *

"What does it say?"

At Annabeth's sudden question, Percy hurriedly stuffed the letter in his pocket and smiled nervously.

"N-Nothing much. The goddess just sent her congratulations and that the teddy bear is Luke's remains."

The light mood awhile ago disappeared when Percy mentioned the name. As if it was a trigger, the dam that kept Annabeth's emotions finally broke thus making the blonde become a crying mess.

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat as he held the small teddy bear that was once the cute, intelligent and very adorable baby in which they thought as their own.

A few tears rolled down to his cheeks before Percy wiped it by his arm and finally faced his girlfriend. He gives the teddy bear to Annabeth, settles them on the ground comfortably and hugs her fiercely as he listened to her cries.

It would take them time to recover and think of Luke without ever breaking down, but one thing's for sure: they'll never forget that impossibly adorable baby.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done! Ugh, the drama. I really can't bear writing 'dramas' since I think it'll turn OOC-ish, just like this one. I'll totally understand if you point this out on your review. Heck, I'm even thinking the same as I wrote this. So yeah, the words are not exactly 7000, but it's close to that (?).

Anyways, there's still an epilogue before I'll mark this fic as 'complete'…

Uh, I'm running out of things to say so just please send me a review and thanks for bearing with me. Teehee. XD


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **And now for the epilogue! Sorry if this took long since I had trouble regarding our province-wide power failure. It happens every day and usually lasts for more than 5 hours and is at an alternative schedule. I had trouble coping up as well as updating with this seriously irritating and totally unfair daily happening. Many of us here are really pissed at the government right now. Ugh!

Anyways, here's my (final) thanks to my reviewers who are very much patient in waiting for my slow update: **GrimCreeper, Science fiction geek, percyjacksonfan135, messed up but loved, Ilovepercabeth1234 , Blackcurse11, athena-gia-ma'at, Disneygirl1598, TailsDoll13, Live-Laugh-Love12535, lileverlark, PJFan, Nicherhud demigod of all Olympians, Hodues God of Lame, peanut-butter-mouse, StarBarren, shairawaki, Daughter oAthena, bluedude. jf, whackadoodle100 **

And to my awesome faves/followers:** sorsweetnice, SociallyAwkward14174, xsanoxx, Piunum Damuus, Alneke, Ilovepercabeth1234, AbsoletlyFlawless, SAM052997, Hitokiri-Raijin, Kliena, A.S.N.9900, IcyRose66, Sassycassie218, Blacklist1000, moonberserker, Zer0JMB, mystupidityoutdoesmystupidity, Tina171, Stephen Nacua, lilit-di, whackadoodle100 **

Warning: Percabeth to its fullest and a bit of smut. But just a little.

See important notice at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Epilogue

* * *

_Percy_

It's been ten years since the _"Baby Theory"_ incident. Saying that Annabeth and I had completely forgotten about that would be a total lie. Yes, our lives may have been occupied with quests, sudden disappearances, crappy luck, new prophecies, pissed Immortals, raging wars, interrupted dates and – ugh – school, but somehow Annabeth and I always managed to even think about what had happened years ago and with Luke even for a brief second.

Speaking of Luke, my mouth formed into a crazy grin. I stuffed my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out the worn, crumpled letter from ten years ago.

Remember when Aphrodite wrote: '_you might get a present from me, your godly parents, and some generous Olympians out there in the future. We know you'll immediately love it when you'll have it.'_?

Well, she was actually talking about Luke.

Yes, it was the same Luke: untamable jet black curly hair, gray-green eyes and mostly inherited my physical structures. The only difference is that he's a complete human; no longer made of DNA samples and fluffy teddy bear.

Why, you ask?

Because he's my son – well, mine and Annabeth's – and this time, he was created physically and legally.

Ugh. Don't look at me like that. This is uncomfortable even for me.

Anyways, he's legally my son since Annabeth and I married two years ago. I know, I know, I still can't believe how I managed to live this long and proposed to my Wise Girl. And I still can't believe she actually said yes even though she's always been out of my league. Oh well, thank the gods for my once-in-a-lifetime-awesome luck.

Back to the main topic, our Luke had also been made out of pure love (please tell me you understand already so that I wouldn't have to explain this and give you '_The Talk_'). So yeah, I guess that's all?

Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you that this Luke has Hera's blessing (under Aphrodite, Athena and Poseidon's pestering) and well, this totally makes him in the 'allowed-to-live-in-the-earth' zone.

* * *

I quietly closed the door behind me as I lightly tossed my keys on a coffee table nearby. I tried to walk quietly but alas, I was never made for complete stealth. I tripped because of the carpet and made a loud crashing noise as I fell down face-first. Great. So much for being quiet.

"Percy, is that you?" Annabeth called from the kitchen. I sighed as I made my way towards her.

I smiled when I saw Luke sitting on the high chair playing with his Finding Nemo stuffed toy that I bought; his empty bowl of baby food now completely forgotten. Annabeth's back was facing me since she was busy making our dinner. After sloppily kissing Luke on the forehead (and earned a loud laugh at that), I wrapped my arms around my wife and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hey beautiful." I said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, welcome home. Now get off me so that I can finish this and we'll be able to eat dinner." Annabeth mumbled and I teasingly sucked the tender spot of her neck just to piss her off a bit.

"Percy." She warned.

I sighed in mock exasperation and finally released my hold on her waist. I wasn't angry when she told me to get off her; I already know that I can successfully distract her when I wanted to. The last time this happened was over a few months back.

I kind of kissed her the same way I did awhile ago, only that last time Annabeth had responded rather enthusiastically. So yeah, it led into a series of events that involved a bit of undressing and making embarrassing noises, and it was until Luke cried from upstairs that we scurried to fix ourselves.

We ended up ordering pizza instead after Annabeth finished feeding Luke. She accidentally sat on the dinner we were supposed to have during our passionate session on the kitchen counter. Since that, she forbade me to kiss her while she's cooking because 'I am very distracting'; well, unless I have enough money to take her out for an expensive dinner date.

Speaking of dinner dates, we hadn't had those since Luke was born. Hmm. Maybe I can ask one of our friends to babysit Luke for one night; after all, he's over 10 months old now and still very smart for his age. Not to mention he had said his first word two weeks ago.

Neither of us won the bet regarding his first word, by the way. Annabeth betted on the 'mama' word while I of course, betted on 'dada'. Sadly though, Luke's first word was 'Nemo'; yes, the same plush toy he currently possesses. Oh well.

Somewhere along my train of thoughts, Luke managed to get a hold of my phone on the table and started tapping on the screen. I quickly snatched it from his salivated fingers and handed his owl plush toy.

Now that Luke's busy smashing Nemo and Aw's (his pronunciation of 'owl') faces, I swiped my phone and made a quick text to our friends.

"Who're you texting?" Annabeth asked as she placed the large bowl of blue spaghetti on the table. Yes, it's blue, just like the rest of the food she makes. Go figure.

"A potential babysitter." I said as I placed my phone back to my pocket and filled a large serving of the food on my plate.

Her brows scrunched up together at my vague answer. "I don't think we need a babysitter, Seaweed Brain. What else would be the reason why I decided to become a stay-home architect-slash-mother?"

I smirked cockily. "Well, I haven't taken you out for a date in a long time now, have I? Don't worry, I just texted some of our friends who're willing and free on Friday night."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" She queried again after swallowing her spaghetti. "Wouldn't they be pissed at the short notice?"

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'm sure there'll be someone who'd agree since they love Luke after all."

* * *

Turns out, all of our friends are busy. In the end, I decided to just take them out for a family dinner. It's still considered a (semi) date right?

"Are you sure about this, Percy? We can just save the money for further use." Annabeth said skeptically as she bathed Luke inside our bedroom.

"Wise Girl, don't worry. My job pays well; actually, both of our jobs are. Besides, money isn't the issue here. I just wanted to take you guys somewhere nice for a change. And maybe take a quick visit to my dad or something like that."

As you all know, Annabeth's job is an architect. She works at a very famous company and holds a high position so her salary is naturally good. I, on the other hand, am a Marine Biologist who recently has been promoted. My pay increased and I actually think I can sustain my family with just my salary. But of course, I will never voice that out since Annabeth might kill me on the spot. That and I cannot get in the way of her dream which somehow came true.

The door of our bathroom creaked open and out came a dry Annabeth carrying Luke wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Okay, you somehow convinced me to go. But you better take us to a not-so-expensive place or else we'll switch positions for a week." By that, she meant I'll have to become a stay-home dad if I fail to do her condition.

"Yeah, sure. Wear a casual dress please? I haven't seen you wearing a dress for a long time now." Cue my signature pleading eyes and pout.

To my utter delight, she actually blushed and hurriedly left our room to Luke's after he sneezed. Even though we're already married, Annabeth and I still act like obnoxious teenagers flirting around. People sometimes get tired of us but who cares? It's just the way we are as a couple.

She came back after a few minutes with the blush still on her cheeks. I smirked at her and she in turn rolled her eyes. "Since you're all dressed up, watch Luke for a bit while I get ready."

I shrugged and stood up from sitting on the bed and grinned largely. She noticed and immediately shook her head while crossing her arms. "Oh no. Not now, Seaweed Brain. I'll never get ready at this rate."

Still grinning, I watched as her blush deepened right after I cornered her on the wall. "You look so cute and sexy right now I could eat you." I forced my voice to sound husky as I leaned over and whispered on her ear.

Annabeth stilled for a moment before finding herself again. To my surprise, she actually played along. She started running her fingers through my hair, then my scalp, to the back of my neck and settled on my long lost Achilles spot (all of which are my erogenous zones) and I bit my lip to prevent moaning.

"You know, if you somehow impress me with this semi-date, I'll reward you later tonight." She whispered and kissed my lips before gently pushing me away.

"Now go and take Luke downstairs while I change. And please prepare his stroller since I don't think I'll be carrying him all the time. Thanks, dear."

I couldn't find my voice at the moment so I opted on nodding my head instead.

* * *

We arrived at a restaurant located near the ocean (duh) with me pushing Luke's stroller with one hand and the other intertwined with my wife's (I'll never get tired of saying that). We actually looked like a normal 26 year old adults for once.

Thankfully, no monsters have attacked us yet. Over the years, we attract less and less monsters since our scents weaken every time we mature physically. Annabeth hadn't told me of a monster attacking her at our house yet which makes me a bit reassured; unless of course she kept it as a secret.

We sat nearest to the ocean and thanked the waiter for bringing us the menus and a high chair for Luke to sit down. Annabeth smiled when Luke laughed lightly and turned to me; her gray eyes sparkling with happiness.

"This place is really lovely, Percy. How did you find this?"

I smiled at her. "Well, I just heard this place from my officemate because he said the food and location's great. So I asked him the address and I actually planned to take you here someday, on a date, that is."

"And forget about Luke? What a good father you are." She laughed. Judging from her tone, she wasn't being reprimanding; she was just teasing. But despite that, I still blushed and started talking incessantly.

"I-It's not like I'm ditching Luke. I mean…I just wanted to, you know? Go on a date with you. We haven't had those since Luke arrived. Not that I'm complaining because I love my son and I love you and –"

"Honey, calm down, I was just teasing you. And don't worry because I totally get your point. I miss going out alone with you too."

Hearing Annabeth say those somehow calmed me down. I smiled sheepishly at her and finally looked over the menu. "So, is there anything good to eat?"

"I wouldn't say that aloud, if I were you. And to answer your question, I don't know since they all sound delicious; not to mention they're all at an affordable price."

"Okay, let's just try something that sounds a bit fancy."

"No seafood?"

"No seafood."

We ended up ordering steaks instead since most of their specialties involve seafood. Annabeth knows how I feel about eating my father's people (fishes?) so she politely asked the waiter if they had any meat courses after she noticed me turning pale.

For Luke, gods bless his stomach capacity, Annabeth ordered mashed potatoes. I know, weird right? But Annabeth often told me that our firstborn apparently inherited my bottomless pit and my ability to digest anything that's considered as food, so she said he's good to go.

I didn't want to argue with my wife since she'll win anyways, so I opted on keeping my doubts to myself. And knowing that she's the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I suppose she knows a lot of stuff regarding Luke than I do (just like everything else).

Dinner went fine. We talked about random things, then play with Luke for a bit and just do a bit of PDA. But that was quite short-lived since whenever we kiss, couples/families from neighboring tables would either snort or clear their throats rather loudly while some kids even yell 'cooties' and the like.

Embarrassed, I pulled Annabeth and Luke towards a secluded spot on the restaurant's dock. There, I kissed Annabeth properly with Luke beside us (in his stroller, of course) laughing loudly in that high-pitched baby voice of his.

Again, gods bless our baby's inherited super intelligence for he stayed quiet and closed his eyes when our kisses started becoming intense.

It went on for awhile until we had to part in order to breathe. It was right then and there that we remembered Luke was still with us. I flushed when I realized I was acting like a bad father who apparently forgot that his own son was there in favor of making out passionately with his wife. I was a bit glad though when Annabeth thought the same.

Luke managed to fall asleep because our passionate make-out session lasted for a long while. Annabeth crouched down and kissed his forehead tenderly as a form of a silent apology.

* * *

We got a bit of trouble on the way home since an empousai suddenly appeared behind a bush. I honestly got a bit turned on when Annabeth went and killed the monster herself. Hey, don't blame me; it has been a long time since I last saw her fighting.

Oh gods, she looks totally hot right now with her dress skirt swaying from the momentum, strands of hair flying all over in a sexy manner and silvery gray eyes that seem to glint dangerously at the enemy.

I sound pretty much perverted right now, I know. Gods, what is up with me being kinky today?

After the empousai turned to dust, Annabeth spun with a smile on her face. "Gods, that actually felt good. I haven't had that much action save for the occasional monster visits at our house!"

My jaw dropped. "W-What?"

She actually had the decency to blush. "Oops, sorry love. I didn't want to worry you so I kept it for myself. Besides, monsters rarely come at our house and they're mostly those ones that I can handle all by myself so I guess its okay for me."

I just sighed as I quickly latched her hand in mine. "Its fine, I guess. I mean, I haven't exactly told you that I sometimes get attacked as well."

To my utter surprise, Annabeth hadn't started going on a lecture about how I should be careful at all times and whatnot. I supposed she got over that considering I normally never listen to her worried rants and same goes with me to her.

We went inside the car in a comfortable silence and listened on the radio as we rode all the way back home. Annabeth occasionally checks on the sleeping Luke at the backseat and then settles her head on my shoulder as she hums along the music.

* * *

I don't know how it happened but as soon as Annabeth returned from settling Luke in his bedroom, I found myself placing my lips firmly on hers and my hands fumbling on the back zipper of her white sundress. Her hands started unbuttoning my shirt and she lightly squealed when I gripped her legs on my waist and carried her to the bed.

Our tongues started battling for dominance as I finally slipped my wife off of her dress. I pulled out for a bit in favor of discarding my shirt and went back on kissing her in full force. Annabeth ran her hands all over my torso until it lingered by the belt in my pants.

I just wanted to get rid of the thing that's keeping my hardened manhood away, so I helped her unbuckle it as I switched to trailing kisses on her neck and giving her hickeys.

Now dressed only in our underwear, I paused for a bit to stare at Annabeth; pleased to know that I'm not the only one getting aroused. I focused my lust-filled eyes on her darkened ones.

"Luke's getting lonely by himself. Why don't we give him a sibling?" I asked as I started kissing her back on the lips again, my tongue dancing around to ask for entrance.

Annabeth struggled to reply since I was practically swallowing her mouth so she tugged on the tip of my hair and parted when I let out a low growl.

"Not yet. We are not giving him a sibling at his age. Let's wait until he's a few years old, darling." (She only calls me that when in arousal.)

I know for a fact that Annabeth wanted to wait for a few years until becoming pregnant again. She told me that while she embraces motherhood openly, the thought of redoing the whole stressful pregnancy ordeal gives little appeal to her. Plus, she said, she's perfectly content with Luke at moment because she finds just enough time to do her job.

But despite knowing all these, I still wanted to do it right now. She knows that I love kids and that I wanted to have as many as we could afford and it honestly saddens me a little. It must've been evident in my eyes since her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, darling. I promise we'll have as many as you want as long as we can afford it, just not right now. But we can still do this, you know, just…put on protection. If it makes you feel better, we could even do this as often as you wish."

My partner clearly fought off her pride as she made this deal since she's actually letting me control for once. Annabeth rarely lets me in control because of her hubris, but when she does, she's considerate enough to throw her plans and keeps the judgments to herself.

I grinned despite the heavy atmosphere awhile ago and kissed her fully on the lips again. "Consider it done."

We spent the next hours doing a couple of love-making rounds without being disturbed by Luke once.

* * *

In the end, Annabeth was right (again). We have three wonderful children: two sons and a daughter who all had their mother's smarts (unfortunately for me). Luke Perseus, the eldest, with his messy curly black hair, gray-green eyes and half of mine and Annabeth's personalities.

Charles Aaron is our second son with blond hair and green eyes who apparently is a mini me in terms of personality but still manages to be at the top of his class. And lastly, there's my youngest daughter, Silena Zoe, with her straight dark hair, gray eyes and more of her mother's personality.

My family's probably the best right thing that has ever happened in my demigod life. I actually couldn't have done this without a certain goddess of love meddling with my love affair when I was a teen and her experimental-slash-proven Baby Theory.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done! *cries* Oh gosh, thank you sooo much for bearing with me and this story! Thank you so much, my dear readers!

Actually, there are two epilogues I've managed to create because of my super creative mind (lol). The first is this one and the other is when **Nico showed up the next day** (remember Percy texting his friends?), and it's finished. Just check out my profile if you guys wanted to read.

Another thing: I want to publish a new story but I'm still having second thoughts since I found out that it was quite similar to something I read a few years back. I asked the original author her permission if I could continue publishing it but sadly she didn't give me her approval. So yeah, I might not publish it after all since I might be sued for plagiarism and whatnot.

Anyways, if you have some interesting suggestions and or fic requests for me to write, please feel free to PM me. Thanks and goodbye!

The curtains are finally closed.


End file.
